24 looks good on you
by baysidebird88
Summary: Bella jumped, but so did Jake and alice never saw it happen. Edward can't stay away though and comes back after six years, to find a very mature Bella. Please read and review!
1. Tree Facing the window

**E.P.O.V. **

_Six long years... _I thought while sitting on our old porch. _I've been gone for six very long and very miserable years. _I cant believe i left, at the time I have no one to blame, but myself. I told everyone it was for her own good, I didn't care anymore, she deserves better, but the truth was that I was scared. I've never been in this deep with anyone, human or vampire. I was (still am) so in love with Bella that I was scared. I couldn't, wouldn't change her. To save Bella I had to let her go, let her live a life, go to college, get married, have babies, something I could never give her. I was a monster, a true monster i didn't want to taint my beautiful Bella. Plus I had to track Victoria, I owed it to Bella. Its been a very unsuccessful six years at that.

Upon arriving back to forks, I ran into Angela working in the pharmacy at the hospital. I needed to see Bella, I needed a purpose for being back. Its been six years, I could say I graduated from med. school it wouldn't be a lie, I did about fifty years ago. After the interview and talks about how my father has been and if he would be coming back too, I decided to have a look around to see how much this small town hospital has changed. That's when I ran into Angela Webber. After little small talk about how college was, what we've been doing in the last six years and much to my surprise, her up coming wedding to Ben Cheney. I pulled from her thoughts that Bella still lived in forks, still lived in the same house and still has yet to graduate from the local community college. I'll admit these three things scared me, I didn't want my leaving to be for nothing. I worried that Angela would tell Bella i was back, no wait Angela wouldn't do that, i remember how she used to be in high school.

"Does Bella know you're back yet", she had asked me nervously, _"I shouldn't tell her, I'm no Jessica, he needs to let her know though, should i tell her? Poor Edward, poor bella. They were so in love, what ever happened. Why did they leave? Why is he back?" _Angela was such a kind person.

"No Bella doesn't know, I just got back. I was wondering if she was still here. Well i have things to attend to, it was nice seeing you again Angela."

"You too Edward." _"He looks so young, wow he looks good, Bella is going to freak out if she sees him"_, I heard her thinking as I walked away.

"Edward is it ok if I look yet?", Alice asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know yet Alice, I'm too afraid, what if she's not the same Bella?", I asked my voice shaking, it seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Edward its been six years, she's not going to be the same, she did what you wanted her to, she had a life."

"Ok Alice, sit down and look."

After bouncing up and down and clapping, Alice hopped down one step, sat down and closed her eyes. I too closed my eyes and waited to see what happened to my Bella.

_"No Edward she's not yours anymore, she's someone else's, you where to big of a coward and now she's someone else's." _The monster in my head told me.

_"No, she's mine she'll always be mine, always."_ I replied to the monster, he just laughed at me. Shaking it off I tried focusing back on Alice, but she couldn't see anything. I opened my eyes and glanced over at her, her hands flew to her temples and she closed her eyes even harder. "Its black I cant see anything, maybe because I haven't connected with her in six years." _"...thanks to someone.", _she added in her head

"Maybe...I need to go for a walk Alice, I need to think." She had to know i was lying because she said, "I wanna come too Edward, I wanna see my sister too!"

"No Alice. I'm just going to look. I saw Angela, I'm afraid that she'll tell bella we're back. If she does I want to tell her first, I don't want her to find out from someone else."

"Whatever you say edward." Alice growled and ran inside. Angela wasn't going to tell her, we both knew that.

Running to Bella's house felt so natural and yet made my nonbeating heart ache more then it has in the last 113 years. _"Ok edward remember, she's not the same bella, she's older, has a life, maybe a husband, maybe even a baby." _Just thinking of her, with another man made me growl, made me want to knock down the whole forest, to find the man and kill him, rip him to shreds. No that's not me, its the monster talking, Bella is just doing what i told her to do, living.

Finally the house came into view and i could of sworn my heart fluttered in my chest for the first time since i was 17...well 17 the first time. I didn't see Bella's old truck in the drive way or Charlie's cruiser, but a green jetta,looks like the truck finally died. I didn't know what to do, should i knock?- is the bedroom window still childish?- should i stand out in the yard? I didn't want to be too stalkerish, so i climbed the tree facing the kitchen and waited. As it turned out it was the right place to sit, it was six and i noticed Bella in the kitchen getting dinner together. I smelled raw chicken and my stomach rolled. Is she cooking for Charlie? Herself? Friends? A man?

Every time a car would pass, I'd wait for it to pull into Bella's drive way and a handsome human man hop out, grab the car seat from the back and walk into his loving wife. But it didn't happen, i lost focus because the next moment i heard a car door shutting and his thoughts entered my mind.

_"I wonder what my beautiful wife is making for dinner.", _his thoughts hit me and i wanted to cry. A man, there was another man. I've never sat so still in my long miserable life. I waited, sat and looked in the window at my beautiful sweet Bella. That's when I saw him, he silently walked up behind her, covered her eyes and kissed her cheek. She giggled, turned around and kissed him.

"Jacob Black, don't scare me like that ever again!", she said playfully hitting his arm. _Jacob Black_... _Jacob Black....then it clicked. She was married to my enemy, Jacob Black._


	2. Alice didnt see this coming?

**A/N Just wanted to say thanks to everyone for the reviews/adding to alerts! I've been debating on writing a story for a couple months now. This is my first fanfic and I didn't know how people were going take to it, but since I've gotten some love, I'm going to post the next chapter. Oh thanks to fiery dragon164 and court hale for the first reviews!**

**Edward POV**

I have never wanted to die as much as I do right now. Why couldn't Alice see this coming. I had to sit in that tree afraid to move the slightest, so Jacob Black couldn't see me. I tried not to look, I tried not to listen but I couldn't stop myself, I was so close to Bella, I had to know. My sweet, sweet Bella...

"I dropped the twins off at Sam and Emily's, and they said they'd drop them off tomorrow afternoon. I told Em that Eli and Masen had colds and gave her the meds. Sooo… looks like we have the whole house to ourselves, Mrs. Black.", he said wiggling his eye brows.

As soon as Jacob Black spoke these words, my world literally shattered. They weren't just married but had kids, twins. Eli and Masen the names hit me hard, Eli?- Elizabeth? And Masen? Did she name them with me in mind, was she holding on, did he know? Was there hope?

Bella didn't even get a chance to put the dishes in the sink, before Jacob picked her up and carried her upstairs. I watched as a light came on upstairs and bella started giggling. I couldn't take it, my nonbeating heart was ripping apart at the seams. I quickly dashed down the tree and started to run. I found myself in our meadow, no its mine now, _just mine_, all mine. Alice must of seen me, because before I knew it I saw a little pixie between the sheets of rain.

"How bad was it?" she asked, while sitting down on the ground.

"She's married, to a mutt! And has two _pups_ with him!" I wanted to die.

"What?! Bella? Bella Swan? Your bella?...I'm sorry, if I woulda seen it..." Alice said confused.

"She isn't mine Alice! So stop! She's his! God how could she do this, I told her to stay out of trouble, to live a **NORMAL **life, not marry some mutt and have his spawns!" I felt bad, I didn't mean to yell I had no one to blame but myself. Alice was silent.

_Edward its ok, I'm angry too. _Alice thought.

"Today when I went to see if I could get a job at the hospital I heard Angela's thoughts. She said…she said that bella hasn't even graduated from the community college yet. God it all makes sense now! I need to see her, I need to know why."

"Please let me go with you. I want to know too, I want to see her."

"_I didn't even get to say goodbye" _alice added in her thoughts.

"Ok come on, there's this tree, you have to be still, I don't want that wolf knowing we're back yet."

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Talk about an awkward situation. When Alice and I got back to the tree, Bella was sleeping and the mutt was staring at her, **just staring**, God I hope I never looked that stalkerish. He could at least sleep, I had nothing to do at night but stare at an angel. You could feel the lust and sexual energy leaking out of the house, I didn't need Jasper there to tell us. I was angry, I was sad, I was disappointed, I was depressed. Where's Jasper when you need him?

_God she is so beautiful, she's mine. I am so happy he left. She still thinks about, I know she does. When she's distant. Does she still love him?- no he hurt her, left her. And the dreams, the night talking. Sigh. _That caught my attention.

"Alice, I just heard what the mutt was thinking. She still thinks about me, maybe even loves me. She mentions me in her sleep from time to time. I need to see her, to talk to her, to explain!" I said, with excitement in my voice for the first time in six years. Alice closed her eyes and I could see it in her mind, me sitting with her in her kitchen, talking, smiling, touching her hair. Alice looking in a crib, Bella smiling, happy. I looked over to Alice and she was smiling.

"See Edward I get to see my sister again!" she was bouncing up and down on her butt, shaking the tree. "Calm down Alice, Jacob might see us." I hissed.

That's when Bella did the one thing that could give me hope. She whispered "Edward", sighed and rolled away from him.

**A/N 2: Reviews plllleeeaassseee and another chapter will go up…its kinda like strip poker, but backwards… **


	3. Only if you do it naked

**Disclaimer: twilight isn't mine…If it was Robert Pattinson would be mine!**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I rolled over and noticed that Jacob was staring at me.

"What?" I asked blushing, smiling and pulling the sheets up to cover my naked body.

"You did it again." he said with a bitter tone.

I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to admit to it. I had a dream about the meadow again, I must of said _his _name again. It was embarrassing, I hated myself, I couldn't get over the one person who hurt me the most.

"Did what?.. Sorry I didn't mean to sleep in, let me just go put some clothes on and I'll start breakfast. How's pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs sound?" I was trying to change the subject, bring food up yeah that will work!-He's a wolf for crying out loud, he eats every five minutes. I swung my legs over the edge and stood not turning around, not looking at my own husband, afraid to look, to hear the truth.

"No Bella you were talking again...about _him_. Why do you do that, are you not happy?- Bella he, he left you, or have you forgotten? He didn't care about you, none of them do. Its been six years Bella, they aren't coming back. God I hope they don't come back either Bella!"

He grabbed my wrist and I noticed he was shaking, great we were suppose to spend the day together, kid free and its already ruined.

"Jake I'm, I'm sorry. You know I'm happy, I love you and I love the kids, I love the pack even. I'm just stressed, finals are coming up soon, I feel like I'm never going to graduate, I'm the only 24 year old still in my classes. Plus its been six years since Ed- since he, since they left. I just miss, well I miss Alice and Esme and Carlisle and Emmett." _And Edward, don't forget Edward Bella, never forget Edward. _

"Alice was my best friend, my sister. I never got to even say goodbye." I said trying not to cry. Big fat tears welled up in my eyes giving me away. God I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to think about him, I didn't want to make this about him. Its always, about _him_.

"Bella , don't cry! I don't get it, they were bloodsuckers! Leeches! They wanted to suck you dry! And you cry over them! Bella I don't want to hear you saying his name again. He's gone, I'm here. You have me, the kids, the pack. I just don't understand...God get over him." he said even more bitterly.

He's right he doesn't understand. Its not like i'm trying to hold on, and its not like its one, two, three puff my feelings are gone! I've been trying for six whole years. I would always love Edward, until the day I die.

"I know, I know Jake, I'm sorry. You're right they aren't coming back. I'm sorry....now what do you want for breakfast?" I said wiping away the tears and faking a smile.

"Blueberry pancakes, sausage, bacon, and some sunny side up eggs with toast." He said pulling me back down on his lap and kissing me. "But only if you do it naked.", he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh. One more kiss and I got up and put on some shorts and a tank top and went to start breakfast.

-:- -:- -:-

After Jake wolfed down a dozen eggs a whole loaf of bread, a packs each of meats and 8 pancakes he had to run down to La Push and do something's with the pack. And me?- I was stuck washing a mountain of dishes. Jake sure could eat, and it always made me feel like a stereotypically house wife. Clean, cooking, kids, clean, cooking kids, and lets not forget the whole college thing I've been trying to accomplish in the last four years.

Lets just say six years ago I didn't see myself in this position at all. After Ed- he left ( I refuse to speak his name) I had nothing, I had no one and that's when I saw Jake in a different light. After he told me about how the Cullen's being there turned him into a wolf, he imprinted on me. We started dating and one year later I found out I was pregnant, so Jake and I got married and the twins soon followed. Charlie was angry but he was happy that I was happy with Jake rather then happy with Edward. If only he knew that Edward couldn't get me pregnant. So instead of going to college, getting married and having kids I was doing it kind of backwards. Pregnant, married, kids, attempting college. Don't get me wrong I love my babies. Elizabeth and Masen are my life. Jake would kill me if he knew I named them with him in mind.

Oh Edward, my heart started to ache and I realized I was washing the same fork for the last five minutes. That's when I saw it, out of the corner of my eye I saw the tree slightly shake.

A/N: I've gotten a lot of attention for this story, but only a couple of reviews and that kinda makes me sad L I don't wanna get all lame and tell you guys to review or else, but reviews will help me figure out what to fix and what to keep, this is my first fanfic and I don't wanna make it lame or boring or too risky. REVIEWS WILL HELP! Buttttt I want to let you guys know that I love that people are actually paying attention to my story that makes me happy.


	4. Daddy Danica is pretty

**Disclaimer: twilight isn't mine…If it was Robert Pattinson would be mine!**

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to _letempspasse_, your review made me laugh really hard, but i loved all the reviews they all made my day!

**Jacob POV**

I hated leaving Bella at home washing dishes, specially when we have the house all to ourselves for the first time in a long time. But when the pack calls, I must answer. I hopped into the truck and drove the 10 minute drive down to La Push. I didn't even bother knocking anymore when it came to Sam and Emily's house. We were brothers, a family.

"Hey Jacob we're in the living room.", I heard Embry call while I picked up a giant muffin off the counter.

"She's been slipping in and out of our circle for six years now guys, I'm tired of chasing her around Sam! Geez you'd think she'd be tired too, she's a bloodsucker for crying out loud doesn't she have people to kill somewhere else." Ugh Paul was so whiney.

"Well we have to do it, she's not only a threat to the people on our land and in town but, Jake's imprint is also involved here." Great it was that talk again. Ever since the Cullens left, that bloodsucker Victoria was trying to get to Bella. We got the other one in the meadow a couple years back, but Victoria always seems to be right outside our circle.

"The Cullens should of just taken Bella when they gotten the chance, more trouble then pleasure to me.", I heard Paul mumble under his breath, I growled, you know a little warning that if he ever said it again I'd rip his throat out with my teeth.

"Well Paul, thankfully they didn't take Bella and she's part of this pack so we have to protect her. I think Victoria is wearing down and it can't be too much longer until we get her...." Sam said in his enthusiastic Alpha voice.

Just then the door swung open and my two favorite kids walked into the room.

"Daddy, Daddy!" they both screamed and grabbed a hold of my legs.

"We can finish this talk later." Sam said, while Emily sat down on his lap. I envied them, they are getting married in three months and they love each other more then Bella could ever love me.

"Daddy guess what we did today with Aunt Emily and Claire and Aunt Emily's friend Danica?!", Eli asked practically ripping my leg off.

"What's that baby girl?", I asked with the biggest smile on my face. I loved my kids more then life itself. I used to think about them as a way to keep Bella, but now I just seem them as my life.

"We went dress shopping! And Masen had to watch us try on all these dresses" She said sticking her tongue out at her brother. "But daddy they were so pretty!" , she was so excited jumping up and down.

"Well Eli girl you are going to be the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen." Emily and Sam's wedding was coming up and I was the best man, then Paul and Quil. Bella was the maid of honor, then this Danica girl and then Leah. Eli was going to be the flowergirl and Masen was going to be the ringboy. It's going to be small gathering, the pack and some family and friend members from the rez.

"Daddy you should see my dress, its pink and white and it has a white flower on it! Oh and daddy Aunt Emily said I can have white flowers in my hair and a basket! It's so pretty and Danica's dress, its really long and pink and it has white just like mine but its prettier! She's going to have curly hair and flowers! She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen next to mommy and aunt Emily. Oh daddy here comes Danica now, can I play with her, please daddy please!" She gave me those puppy dog eyes and that cute crooked smile of hers. How could I deny my little girl anything when she smiled like that.

"Sure baby just make sure its ok with Danica." I said glancing up at this Danica girl for the first time. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, clear blue I wanted to swim in them and her smile, the expression million dollar smile holds nothing next to her and her gorgeous silk hair was the color of corn and sunshine. She was like a magnet and I was being pulled towards her. I had to hold her, touch her, talk to her, do anything and everything to her. I didn't care about the pack, I didn't care about the blood suckers, sad to say I barely even noticed my own two kids running around the living room.

"Hi I'm, well I'm, I'm Jacob Black, I'm Eli's dad." I could barely say the words, I was stuttering like a fool and I had the most dorkest grin on my face. Did I really just say I'm Eli's Dad, I probably look like the biggest pervert ever, I'm father, a married man and hitting on this stranger.

"Hi I'm danica…. Emily's friend." she said, wait no sung, her voice was like singing angels. God she was beautiful, I couldn't breath, I closed my eyes and one imagine floated into my view. Bella. I had to tell my wife I just imprinted.

**A/N: You guys are really good guessers, or that was just obvious. Jacob is a little liar! Thanks for the reviews, really not trying to get all mushy but they really help me and make my day! I should be studying for a major final tomorrow but i'd rather be writing another couple chapters. So heres the deal, if i get a couple reviews i'll add the next chapter. Who am i kidding i'll probably add another chapter (or two) today cause i cant help it to myself, reviews would just be an added bonus. Thanks goods and have a good day!**


	5. Oh hello Charlie, meet Danica

**Disclaimer: twilight isn't mine…If it was Robert Pattinson would be mine.**

**A/N: **This chapter's dedicated to _lilisle_, here's some more lying Jacob and jealous Edward will enter again soon I promise! Oh and I forgot to put it in the last chapter, but there's some links on my profile, I put up what the Black Family cars look like, and pictures of the flower girl/ braids maid dresses. I love the dresses and I'm using them in my wedding, if my boyfriend ever propose. So go check them out….please. OK enough rambling, here's the next chapter!

**J.P.O.V.**

"Claire why don't you take Eli and Masen outside to the swing set, while we talk." I heard Quil ask, his voice bringing me back to reality. Claire was almost eight now and Eli's best friend. She grabbed the twins hands and hauled them outside as Emily dragged Danica upstairs. I didn't want to let her to go, I didn't want to ever let her go.

Paul's voice broke me out of that heartache, "Did, did Jacob imprint...again? Is that even possible? Man Jake you are so lucky, now you have _two_ sexy ladies fighting over you." That was so Paul for you. Always joking but I could sense a hint of jealousy, he is one of the only ones who hasn't imprinted yet.

"Jake I think its time to tell everyone.", Sam said. I knew what he was talking about before he even finished the sentence. Sam, Emily and I were the only ones to know my little secret, I lied to Bella and the whole pack. She wasn't my imprint. Don't get me wrong, I loved her like she was, no wait what I thought it would feel like to imprint. Loved? Yes loved, what I felt for Bella has nothing compared to how I feel about Danica.

"I didn't imprint on Bella." I said embarrassed that I had to lie to get my own wife to marry me. "You didn't imprint on Bella, you're joking right? Oh my God that is priceless. That's the reason she married you, oh and you knocked her up!" Paul always the joker, one more word from him and I was going to jump him.

"Shut up Paul, I didn't think I was going to ever imprint, I loved Bella too much! Plus someone had to protect her, since that stupid bloodsucker left her behind!" I was getting angry, shaking. I needed to calm down. So I thought of Danica laying in the grass, sun shine lighting her face, making her eyes sparkle and her silk hair fanned out around her.

"Don't make this about _him _Jacob, he left, he didn't make you lie about imprinting so Bella could be tricked into fucking you! We should just let the leech get her then, I mean she's always wanted to be one of them anyways. Let Victoria have her and move on, and stop putting us at risk." With that said I lunged at Paul, I was ready to fight, to attack. I need to get rid of this anger, I don't want Danica to see this side of me ever. I needed to see danica again, I needed to find that stupid bloodsucker and kill him, this was all his fault! If he would of never left, I wouldn't be in this situation.

Sam must of read my expression because he said, "Emily's upstairs telling her everything. Go walk with her, explain, show her you're love for only her. She cant deny it, she's your imprint, you belong together. I'll come get you when the kids are ready to go home."

"Home? Oh God what am I going to tell Bella?", I asked the pack, I need help, I need advice and guidance. For the first time in a long time, the whole pack was silent, even Paul didn't know what to say.

-:- -:- -:-

"So Emily tells me that are married? Aren't you a little young to be married and a dad of twin four year olds?", she said with a smirk. God her voice was angels singing I could barely focus, it was a total buzz kill that she brought Bella and the kids up.

Out of everything Emily told her, that was what she wanted to know about the most. Well we spent the last three hours talking about old legends, and my "wolfing out skills" as she called them, and that silly little imprint thing, so it was just a matter of time before this came up.

"Yeah her name is Bella, we've been married for almost 5 years. She, well this sounds really weird but I guess today is filled with weirdness, but she was dating this vampire but he kinda left. She was a mess, and I had this thing for her, so we started dating then about a year later she found she was pregnant, when she was 6 months along we got married." I said in a nonchalant voice.

"Wait vampires?...as in 'I vant to suck your blood' and the sun will burn them vampires?" she was so cute, but not far from the truth. I just had to chuckle.

"Something like that, him and his family only drank animal blood though. But still, he could of snapped at any time, once a human drinker always a human drinker. See their eyes were golden that's how you knew they drank from animals and not humans. The ones that drink human blood, their eyes are blood red. Its unnatural and disgusting." I said shivering.

"Unnatural? It seems there's a lot of unnatural things happening in this tiny town." She said looking over and me and smiling. I wanted to grab her hand, kiss her, touch her, make her mine, she was so cute, everything she said, I was memorized by it.

"Hey Jake, I didn't know you were coming down here today, I woulda asked Bella to come down too I found some of her old books in a box....oh hi, I'm Charlie, Jake's father in law" GREAT. After everything that's happened today I forgot that Charlie lives in La Push now.

Two years ago Charlie married Sue Clearwater, the house was getting cramped with all of us in there, so Charlie moved in with Sue and gave us the house. So I didn't just get strict Charlie as a father in law, but I got Leah and Seth as in laws too. Like I said GREAT.

"Hey Charlie, this is Danica, she's going to be one of Em's bride maids and she asked me to give her a tour of La Push. I was just telling her about Bella and the twins." Oh God, try not to look guilty Jake.

"Well hello Danica. Isn't La Push just wonderful, its a great place to live. The weather is a little crummy, and the kids are freakishly big, but First Beach is beautiful and there's nothing like fishing down at the river. You should look into moving down here." Oh Charlie maybe when I divorce your daughter, my new wife danica and I can move next door. Oh please don't say anything Danica, please notice that he's white, he's not like us, he doesn't know the legends.

"Oh yes lovely, I'm thinking about moving down here actually. But Jacob didn't you say something about having to get the kids home to Bella?" She was quick on her feet I loved it. I'm happy the whole me being married, a father, and a wolf thing didn't have her running scared.

"Yeah I gotta get back. I'll just grab the boxes and I'll drop you off at Sam's." I ran into the house, grabbed the books and took Danica down to first beach. The place where Bella told me she was pregnant.

**A/N: I throw in a little curveball, Charlie showing up. Haha. I'm putting off studying again, which isn't good cause my final tomorrow is for a class that's really important to my major, but oh well. I know this is getting old, (I'll probably say it in every chapter) but thanks for the reviews and story alerts and such. This story has gotten almost 2000 hits and I just wanna say thank you **_**very**_** much. I already started writing the next chapter and I really want to put it up tonight, so reviews please? Maybe some predictions of the next chapter?**


	6. Paging Dr Acula

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. **

**A/N: **ninjanoni thanks for the advice this one goes out to you, I hope I made you proud.

**Bella POV**

Everyone around me is acting weird. Jake, the pack, Angela, everyone. That's when I actually had time to see any of them. It was finals week and when I wasn't studying, I had toddlers running around , a house to maintain and a wolf husband to feed every 30 minutes....if he's actually here.

Jake hasn't let me go down to La Push in two weeks and Angela can barely say ten words to me on the phone without saying she has to go. Something is up, I can just put my finger on it. Is something up with Charlie, has he been to the hospital? Is Jake planning something for me? Am I just paranoid?

"Mommy, where is daddy, we were suppose to play 'wolf' tonight, but I can't find him?" Poor Masen he was taking this whole Jake always being with the pack thing hard.

"I don't know sweetie. He's probably at uncle Sam's. Come on lets get you back to bed." After putting him back to bed, I decided to curl up on the couch and wait. It was getting late and I didn't know if I should be worried or just angry, but right now I'm leading towards angry.

I must of fallen asleep because I woke up to Jake trying to sneak past me.

"Jake?" I asked half asleep.

"Hey babe, sorry, we were, uh, running patrol really late again. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you in the morning when the kids get up."

I noticed Jake was stuttering and had a mixed emotion between nervous and guilt. He seemed to be using that excuse a lot. Plus he didn't tell me to go up to bed with him, he told me to stay on the couch., that stung.

"Jake what's wrong? You seem so distant, and you're at La Push all the time, the kids noticed to. Masen waited up well past bed time cause you promised to play wolf with him. If I wasn't your imprint, I'd think there was another girl." I was joking but his expression changed.

"Stop it Bella. Just shut up, don't bring the kids into this. If you were a better wife I wouldn't be like this! If you could of just gotten over _him_, this wouldn't of happened!" he was shaking and I was scared, I didn't want him to phase in the house so close to the kids and I.

"Jake what are you trying to say? What, what happened? Just calm down, the kids are upstairs. Just, just breath." I asked trying to back up.

Me being the klutz I am, I tripped over and fell right onto my right ankle. I don't know what my screams did to him, but before I knew it Jacob was calling Sam and Emily to come over so he could take me to the hospital.

As soon as they got to the house, I heard Sam asking Jacob if he told me yet.

"Told me what?" I asked but before I knew it Jake swooped me up and we were speeding to the hospital.

"Bella I'm so sorry. It wasn't suppose to be like this. None of this was suppose to be like this. I promise to make it better though, I love you, I just want you to know that."

"Jacob I love you too." I was so confused. We were at the hospital though, a nurse came out with a wheelchair and wheeled me away.

-:- -:- -:-

I waited in the waiting room for Jake to park the car and come in, but he didn't. I got a call from Emily saying that Jake came back to the house to stay with the kids and to call Charlie and he'd come get me. Great just what I wanted, Charlie asking questions too.

"Bella Black?" The nurse called and came over and wheeled me away.

"Room Three is open and the doctor should be in soon, its been a slow night so he shouldn't be long. Oh here he comes now."

"He? Where's Doctor Sanchez?" I asked silently nervous.

"Dr. Sanchez is on maternity leave. Don't worry about the new Doctor sweetheart, he's very professional and a gentlemen too."

Great how embarrassing. A new doctor, he's probably looking at my dictionary size file and deciding if he can actually put a down payment on a new BMW.

"Well Mrs. Black it seems that this isn't your first trip to the ER.", the doctor said walking in. I couldn't believe it. It was him. It was Edward Cullen.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" I asked blinking back tears.

"Its _Doctor _Cullen now, _Mrs. _Black" he said with that crooked smile. And then my vision went black.

**A/N: I feel like such a loser cause this is the third chapter I've posted today, I swear I have a social life, but I wrote these chapters and I just couldn't wait for you guys to read them. And I know that I'm jinxing myself cause these chapters came so easily, and I know its going to get harder. I'm working on just one more chapter today then I defiantly have to go back to studying and my friends are wondering why I've been locked in my apartment all day. Edward's POV next chapter, so maybe you guys can review me and guess what's going to happen in the next chapter. Thanks much!**


	7. The Doctor's Desk

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine…duh**

**A/N: **This chapter goes out to _Isabella Marie_, thanks for telling me to just go with the it. And fair warning, I vaguely studied the medical field in high school but decided to go for culinary arts instead, I'm not in the medical field at all, my mom is though and every time I asked a basic question she wanted to know why, so I kept it simple. So for all the medical students that are reading this, I'm sorry!

**Edward POV**

I don't understand how Carlisle does it. Working the night shift in a small town hospital is like repeating high school for 50 years. Trust me I've done that too. Night shifts though, even more slow. Not many patients wonder these halls during the night.

So most nights I just sit in my office and brush up on more up to date medical books to keep up with this charade. Why did I ever let Alice talk me into coming back? I should be out there looking for Victoria. I should be protecting Bella, I should be staying out of her life. Find Victoria, kill Victoria, go back to living a miserable life, _without Bella_.

Tonight though I couldn't get my mind off of what I've been seeing in Alice's mind. She's been having the same vision over and over again. Bella and I in her kitchen, talking, touching. She looked so happy, she was smiling, her eyes were shining so bright. It pained me to know that I will see her, talk to her, but she wont be mine, she'll always be _his _now.

So I've been avoiding going out at during the day, going anywhere that she might be and I took the night shift at the hospital. Alice's visions are staying the same though. I am one day going to run into Bella and I can't stop it, no matter how hard I'm trying.

_Ugh she's back again. She is always here. At least I get to see sexy Dr. Cullen come out of his office. Mmm Mmm Mmm, the things that I would do to that man. Just give me five minute in his office and I'd make him lose control. I wonder if he's dating anyone from town yet. _

Nurse Val. She has one of the most disturbing, filthy minds I have ever heard coming from such a young female. I had to chuckle to myself, oh the things I'd do to _her, _if I lost control. I could think of one thing, death. Nurse Val has been throwing herself at me since day one, its rather frustrating.

Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Dr. Cullen, a patient has just come in, possible fracture in the right Fibula." Nurse Val said, sticking her head in the door. "Would you like me to bring in her file?" _Say yes, let me in this office alone with you just for five minutes, I always wanted to fuck a doctor on his desk._

I did not want this woman alone with me for five seconds.

"Oh no, I'll be out to the nurse's station in one moment, to grab the patients file."

"You mean file_s_. This patients has file_s_. I'll have them waiting for you out at the station, _Doctor_." I slammed my forehead against my desk, huffed and walked out the door. The way she said doctor made my skin crawl.

I walked over to the nurses station and saw **Black, Isabella**'sfiles sitting out on the desk.

"Is this, is this her ?…I mean is this the patient's files?" I asked stuttering, if I had a beating heart it would be breaking out in a sprint right now.

"Yeah that's her. Bella, her file is huge! She comes in here _at least _twice a month. I mean usually during the day, so I've only seen her a couple of times, but I've heard stories. Not to be a gossiper but at first we all thought her husband was beating her. I mean this kid was HUGE and always looked pissed off. So we reported it to Chief Swan, but come to know it, he's her dad! Even though he didn't think anything was going on, he looked into it and turns out the girl's just a big klutz! She's so young too, she's only 24, and she has kids that are almost 5...not that I'm gossiping or anything. Its just she's Chief Swan's daughter I thought she'd be more proper or something."

Oh. My. God. This girl has to be related to Jessica Stanley. She wouldn't stop talking about the one I loved. I wanted to growl, I wanted to shake her, scream at her to shut the hell up, she didn't know anything!

"Which nurse is checking her in right now?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nurse Kate is taking her into Room Three as we speak. If you want I can…", she didn't even have time to finish her sentence, not that I even cared what she said. Bella was here, two rooms away from me.

"He? Where's Doctor Sanchez?!" She asked, she sounded nervous.

"Dr. Sanchez is on maternity leave. Don't worry about the new Doctor sweetheart, he's very professional and a gentlemen too." _Oh here he comes now._

That was my cue to final face the only women that ever held my heart.

"Well Mrs. Black it seems that this isn't your first trip to the ER." I said. I wanted to kill myself for calling her Mrs. Black. It should be Mrs. Cullen. She should be mine.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" It looked like she wanted to cry, she kept blinking.

"Its _Doctor _Cullen now, _Mrs. _Black" I said a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

And then she passed out.

**A/N: sorry this chapter is kind of short. I know I promised a chapter last night, but my friends dragged me out till 3 am and I had a final today (which I got an 84% on yay me!) This chapter was kind of a filler, I know people wanted more Edward. The next chapter will be Edwards POV too. I'm heading home tonight to see some friends and stuff. So I'll try to update soon. Reviews please. Oh I take anonymous reviews, so feel free to write the good and the bad I wont be offended I promise. **


	8. RICE

**Disclaimer: twilight isn't minnnnnne. **

**A/N**: This story goes out to _letempsapasse _and to _sonyabrady1971_ cause your reviews made me laugh . Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and added to favorite it means a lot to me. Once again, I didn't go to far into the medical field before I switched to culinary arts. But I did remember some things and they are in this chapter, but if I'm not correct anymore don't hold it against me.

**Edward POV**

I can not believe Bella passed out. I've been dreaming about this day for six years and I didn't fantasize that our reunion would be like this. Should I really expect less from Bella though?

After I saw Bella tipping over to the side, I quickly (but still at human pace) ran over and stopped her midair and laid her down on the examining table.

"Oh my! She usually only passes out when there's blood involved! Doctor Cullen, what would you like me to do with Mrs. Black?" Nurse Kate asked, rather nervous. Bella's trips to the ER might have been frequent but I doubt her passing out, without the sign of blood was.

"Its ok Nurse, I knew Bella from a couple years back, I'm sure she's just shocked to see me. If you'd like to go back to the Nurse's Station, I'm sure I can handle Mrs. Black. I will page you when I need your assistance."

Mrs. Black, Mrs. Black, Mrs. Black. I hated saying it, I hated thinking it, I hated the fact that, that's how other people knew her. She should be Mrs. Cullen. She should be mine.

Nurse Kate gave me a cautious glare, then quickly darted out of the room. _Now what? _I thought to myself. I couldn't just let her lay unconscious on my examining table.

I walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a smelling salt stick. I opened the packet and whipped it under Bella's nose. All of a sudden she lifted her arm and put it over her eyes and groaned. It was so cute I couldn't help but stand there and watch.

"Bella?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

"No _Edward_ I'm not ok. I messed up really bad this time. I died. Oh my God I barely even fell and I died! After everything I've done in the last six years, and this is how I went out! I can see it now. Isabella Marie Swan Black, cause of death tripped on her own stupid feet and died!"

She thought she was dead? Why would I be here then. She's an angel that would go to heaven, I am just a monster doomed to live in hell.

"Bella what are you talking about? You aren't dead? You just passed out. It's just a sprained ankle at most."

"I have to be dead. You're here. Usually the voices only come when I'm doing something dangerous, but… you're actually here. Why are you here? EDWARD CULLEN! You killed yourself too. I thought we talked about this six years ago. You weren't suppose to kill yourself! You hafta live!" She sat up and I could see tears in her eyes. Voices?- note to self to refer to it later. I noticed that she reached her arm out, but then let it drop.

"Jacob can't take care of Elizabeth and Masen by himself…. God what did I do!" Tears welled up to the brink and spilled over. I hated seeing her cry.

I walked over and gently put one hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin with the other.

"Love listen to me, you aren't dead. I am here. You're in the hospital with a sprained ankle, you just passed out. But I'm _here_."

Just then she started to cry. She must of realized I was speaking the truth. I really was here. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. This was a bad idea. I should of never came back. I should of just stayed away.

"Edward…you're really back? I thought…I mean I thought you….? Are the others here? How long have you been back? Why didn't anyone tell me…Oh. My. God. It all makes sense now! You work with Angela now, that's why she's been acting all weird. Jacob and Charlie too….they did want me to know that you were back."

She was muttering and rambling to herself. It was so adorable.

Yes I've ran into Angela and Charlie but I was hoping Jacob didn't know we were back.

"Jacob shouldn't know _we _are back. As in we, I mean Alice, Jasper and I. Everyone else in up in Denali…. They wanted to come back, but I wanted to keep a low profile until we get everything situated. Bella this isn't really the time to talk….If you'd like we can talk again soon. Right now though Mrs. Black we should focus on that ankle."

Did I just really call her Mrs. Black? Bella reached up and wiped the tears away and nodded her head.

"What should I do Doc." she said smiling up at me.

"A little thing that we in the medical world like to RICE. Rest, Ice, Compress and Elevate." I said joking around. She chuckled. She actually chuckled at me.

"I'll make sure Nurse Kate wraps your ankle before you leave. The swelling and pain should decrease within 48 hours. Make sure to ice your ankle ever hour, keep it elevated and try to stay off of it for a week. I'm sure Jacob would _love _to take care of you." Ok the last sentence was a little bitter I'll admit.

"Edward I want you to know something…."

Was this it? Was she going to tell me that she was happy with Jacob, to leave her alone? Did she still love me?

"What's that Bella?"

"I've really missed you Edward." She said sounding sincere. Like we were old friends, not old lovers. My heart sank. Maybe I am too late.

"I've missed you to Mrs. Black. I'll send the Nurse in to wrap your ankle. You're free to go then. Come back in, if the pain worsens."

And then I walked out the door, wishing I could cry. Looks like Alice's visions were sent in motion.

**A/N: I didn't know where to end this chapter, but I didn't want to go give too much away or make it to choppy. Edwards back, though and I hope you liked the reunion. I'll try to update again soon, I have two finals on tuesday then i'm done! Sorry I got excited for a second. Up next I think we're going to have Bella's car ride home with Charlie. Please review and inspire me to write faster. Anonymous reviews are welcomed! **


	9. Talking babies with Charlie

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I just like adding drama into their lives**

**A/N: **hey kids sorry its been a couple days. To make a long story short I get internet from the kid that lives across the hall from me, he left Monday to go home, so no internet since Monday! It feels like I missed everything, I had 23 pages of missed info on perez hilton and like 50 emails (thanks for the reviews, and alerts guys! This one goes out to everyone that reviewed!) Plus I'm sick :[ what a great way to start Christmas break.

**Bella POV**

I cant believe he's here. Well he was, until he walked away from me...again. He looks even better then I remembered. The voices did he no justice. I shouldn't be thinking about him, I'm older, more mature, _MARRIED_ and a mother. I shouldn't be thinking about Edward….Oh Edward.

Knock. knock. knock.

"Bella sweetie. Doctor Cullen, told me to wrap your ankle then set you free. I already called Charlie and he's in the waiting room. You can take aspirin for the pain, and don't forget to ice the ankle ever hour. Stay off of it as much as possible and of course you can always come back if the pain worsens." the nurse said while wrapping my ankle. She looked hesitant.

"Doctor Cullen mentioned that you two knew each other. Did you two go to high school together? I hear wonderful stories about his father Doctor C. Cullen. Rumor has it that his son talked him into come back and joining the staff."

Wait, the others were coming back? Carlisle, Esme, Emmett?! Hell I was even excited to see Rosalie! And Alice...I missed Alice so much. I wanted to tell Jasper that I didn't blame him for what happened on my 18th birthday.

Thinking about all of them pained me. "Yes, Doctor Cullen and I went to high school together. I used to be close with his sister Alice."

"Aw that's good darling. Well you're good to go. I'll have Charlie bring a wheel chair in then you're good to go."

"Thanks Nurse Kate." I grumbled and waited for Charlie.

If looks could kill, Charlie would be dead where he stands. He wheeled me out of the room and past the nurse's station. I craned my neck to see Edward but I couldn't.

-:- -:- -:-

"Bella...what'd you do this time?" Charlie asked finally breaking the silence.

"Jake and I got in a fight and I tripped on my own stupid feet. I don't want to talk about it. Guess who was my doctor tonight Charlie...Lets just say it wasn't Doctor Sanchez."

I was fuming. Why did everyone lie to me? Edwards back, yes, but I'm ok. I'm married now and have kids. I can't just run off with some fling because of some feelings that I had six years ago.

"Bells I was going to tell you that _he_ was back. I ran into him two weeks ago after I brought a victim in from that car accident. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you."

"Please tell me that you didn't say something to him." I begged.

"Not out loud, I maybe said some mean things in my mind but I didn't want to make a scene Bella." So he practically did say it to Edward.

"So you thought hiding it from me was the best way to go about it? Honestly Charlie, I'm in the ER all the time, did you really think I wouldn't eventually run into him?"

Charlie was silent. I felt bad, because I didn't want to be mad at him, he was trying to protect me, but honestly did he think I wouldn't run into Edward?

"Bella, I didn't want you to be around him. He's bad news, and I was trying to avoid the fight you and Jake would have had. So I just didn't mention it. I don't know why he's back, but I hope he leaves soon, by himself."

It took me a moment before I fully understood what he was saying. Did he really think I would run off with Edward and leave my family behind?

"CHARLIE! What do you mean? Do you think I'd actually leave with Edward Cullen? I'm married to Jake and have two kids with him! Edward might be back, but he's not back because of me. I didn't even know he was back until tonight!"

Extremely awkward. I looked over and Charlie was blushing and I could tell he was embarrassed for even suggesting I'd do anything of the sort.

"Bella I know that's not why he's back. And I don't think you'd leave Jake and the kids behind. Its just…. I know what it was like after he left, and that you would of done anything to have him back. And…Bella if your mom would of came back I would of forgotten everything that was said before she left me."

Yeah awkward covers this conversation. Even though Charlie was happily married to Sue, I know that he misses my mom. I know he was only trying to protect me from getting hurt again.

"So ready to tell me what the fight was about with Jake. Do I hafta cuff him? Bells…he didn't push you did he?"

"No of course not, he wouldn't do that Dad you know that. He's just been acting weird, he's down at La Push all the time, and its affecting the kids. Masen is in an awkward phase, he wants to be with Jake all the time, but Jake's always gone. Plus I need a little more help around the house, its finals week and I just want to give up on the college thing. Jake's starting to talk about having another baby….and I just can't handle all of it."

"Bells you aren't one to give up. If you need more help around the house and Jake's not around, call me or Sue. We'd love to take the kids off your hands for a night. I was going to ask you about Jake. I've been seeing him around Sam's a lot with a girl. He said he was helping with the wedding stuff and helping Sam get rid of some animals they've been seeing out round the house. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't cheating on you or anything….Talking about another baby though, Bells that's a big step."

A girl, what girl? There was never mention of a girl, why should it matter though, I'm his imprint. _Animal_ though was code name for Victoria, she's still after me. If only she knew that Edward doesn't love me anymore, she could just leave me alone. Charlie offering to take the kids for a night though, his kindness wanted to make me cry.

"Probably just wedding stuff. Jake wouldn't do anything like that. But thanks Dad, it would really help if you could take the kids for a night every once in awhile." I glanced out the window and noticed we were at the house.

Charlie came around and opened my door and helped me out. Luckily we installed a ramp for Billy's wheelchair, so I didn't have to do the one leg hop up to the house. Charlie lead me into the living room, where I saw Jacob pacing a hole into the carpet.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. Forgive me, the fight was so stupid. I should of known that you with your luck you would of tripped!" He said, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Thanks for bringing her home Charlie. I didn't want to leave the kids home with Sam and Emily incase one of them woke up."

"Anytime Jake. Bells, remember if you need anything just call me or Sue, we're only ten minutes away." He said, walking out to the door.

Jake picked me up bridal style and carried me up to our bedroom. I quickly put my PJs on and laid down next to Jacob. This was the perfect time to get started on that baby.

I rolled over facing Jake and noticed that his eyes were shut, relaxing, not sleeping. As careful as I could, without hurting my ankle more, I slipped my pajama shorts off and got to my knees and attempted to straddle Jake. All of a sudden his eyes shot open and he was staring up at me.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Well I've been thinking…maybe we should try for another baby. I mean, that's what you want right? I could take another year off of school. I kind of miss having a baby around. The twins are so independent now, I feel like I have nothing to do around here anymore."

I slipped my shirt off and felt exposed straddling my husband in just my bra and under, while he just stared up at me dumbfounded.

I leaned down to undo his pants, when I found two massive hands wrapped around my tiny wrist.

"Bella we can't…I have something to tell you..."

"Listen Jake, I know Edward's back and you don't have to worry I'm not going to see him. I didn't even know he was back, or I would of just asked you to take me down to the rez hospital…I just wanted you to know that I love you. I want to have another baby.."

I leaned down trying to kiss his neck, when he picked me up by my waist and lightly placed me down next to him.

"Bella listen we really need to talk…It's important."

**A/N: Oh Charlie he knows how to make an awkward situation even more awkward. Sorry for the mini cliffhanger, I think everyone can guess what Jacob's about to tell Bella, but I had to stop because this chapter is 1501 words minus the A/N and such. Plus its almost 1 in the morning. Can I get at least 10 reviews please? It will make me feel super special, and it might help my cold go away. Thanks guys! Oh!- Anonymous ones are welcome, so if you feel the need to tell me this was the worse (or best) chapter yet, or you don't have an account but ran into this story, feel free!**


	10. I think I'll be Okay

A/N:I got inspired by the song "I think I'll be Okay" by bayside go check it out it's a really good song and one of favorite bands. I'm going to try to fit it into the story, so don't mind the rhyming when I do, I'll try to make it flow and keep the song intact.

**Jacob POV**

"Bella listen we really need to talk…It's important." I really didn't want to do this right now. I couldn't keep living this lie, this double life. It was eating me alive.

"Jake what is it? Is it the whole baby thing, I mean I thought you wanted to give it another try?" Her face was masked with total confusion.

I felt guilty for how this all worked out. I felt even more guilty for the fact that I had to tell Bella the truth while she sat half naked and wanting to have sex, to form another life together.

"Bella its, well…something happened down at the rez a couple of weeks ago." Ok so I was walking around the situation, trying to stall.

"Is it Charlie? He didn't mention anything to me. Is someone from the pack hurt?.. Jake tell me please!" She said panicking, begging.

"Bella…I imprinted."

"Jake I know. I mean I was there for this discussion, wasn't I?" She chuckled. God this was tearing me apart. I didn't want to hurt her. I mean that's what got us in this situation in the first place. _He_ left her hurting and I was there to pick up the pieces and now I was doing the same thing.

"No Bella. I imprinted on someone else I guess you could say."

Bella shot up faster then a bullet. And put his hands on her hips.

"Jacob Black you said it only happens once!" Surprisingly she was keeping her voice low and even. She probably didn't want to wake the twins.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. I couldn't decide if this conversation was awkward or embarrassing for me, but at this point I was leaning towards embarrassing.

"You _do_ only imprint once." I whispered.

-:- -:- -:-

**Bella POV**

As soon as his words hit me I felt like I was going to pass out. I turned my back to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Bells please say something. Say anything." he said coming up behind me and putting his mammoth size hands on my shoulders.

"You, you tricked me? You tricked me into having sex with you, and getting married." I asked bewildered.

"Well I wouldn't call it tricked…I well I did it to stop you from hurting. If you could see how you looked when you first showed up at my house, you would understand. Plus I loved you Bella, I loved you so much I didn't think I would imprint. Throw the 'being pregnant thing' into it and I didn't think I'd ever imprint. I couldn't let you raise a baby by yourself and abortion was never an option."

"So let me get this straight. You told me that you imprinted on me, because you didn't think you'd imprint, even though you knew all along that it could happen?" Wow I was really calm about this. I must be in shock.

"Bella, if I would of known this would of happened, I would of stayed away from you. I had to help you Bella. I loved you. But now its all wrong. I feel horrible. I'm trying here Bella. I don't want to leave you and the kids. Its not like that at all, but I can't stay away from Danica."

Danica? So the little tramp had a name. I mean I can blame her right? _Come on Bella, you know there's no way they could escape….fate_. I had to laugh. Fate was never on my side.

"What's so funny Bella? This shit isn't funny Charlie is going to fuckin kill me! He's going to think I was cheating on you the whole time!" At this point he was on his feet.

"Don't say 'if you would of known', you did know this could happen and yet you took the risk. You just, well you lied to me to keep from hurting me like Edward did. But this is worse Jake. You hurt me worse then Edward ever did." Was I honestly laughing, he was right this is no laughing matter. The whole situation was so ironic though I had to laugh. The first time I see Edward in six years, and I basically blow him off, cause I was happily married and I find out that my husband wasn't.

"What, did you prefer being miserable!? Being non stop depressed because that fuckin _blood sucking leech _left you behind! I did this for you Bella."

I pulled my PJs back on and jumped to my feet too, face red hot with rage and vision blurry trying to hold back tears. My world, my life was falling apart.

"Oh my God Jake you are so unbelievably selfish! Stop putting the blame on other people and man up to the fact that you **tricked** me into marrying you, for your own selfish reasons. Even though you knew some day someone better would come along and you would imprint. You never thought about how this would hurt me or our _kids_. Or is Danica already pregnant with their replacements too. But hey as long as you're not hurting its fine right?"

Jake started treading towards me, backing me into the wall with such force it took me by surprise. He pinned me to the wall, holding my wrist in his one hand and placed the other hand next to my shoulder. I've never seen him like this. I saw a shudder ripple through his body.

"STOP ACTING LIKE I _WANTED_ THIS TO HAPPEN ISABELLA! You think I'm not hurting? You think that it's not tearing me apart inside? Huh? Answer me Bella!" He said punching a whole in the wall right next to my left shoulder. It took everything in my power not to bawl my eyes out.

"No I don't think you are hurting. I mean you get your true love and I get the two little kids that ruined your life! Or should I just move out now, so they can have their new mommy?!" I regretted saying it as soon as the words tumbled out of my mouth. I knew it wasn't like that, I knew that Jake didn't see it like that, but I was hurting. He let go of my wrist, so I picked them up and started to rub them to get the feeling back in them.

"Its not like that Bella and you know it. I didn't want this. I loved you. I wanted to marry you. I wanted your pain to go away. I love you and I love the kids. But I can't stay away from her and I can't keep lying to you…. We can't keep pretending anyways Bella." Loved, loved, loved, he keeps saying _loved_ and it hurts.

I let the tears fall freely now. Pretending? Pretending what?

"What do you mean 'we can't keep pretending', who's pretending? I mean besides you." My voice was laced with perplexity.

"I've had it up to here with your morbid ways. You're happy being sad and you prove it everyday (I think I'll be okay line) Bella. You pretend that you don't miss him, you pretend that you aren't still hurting but I know that you are. Its been six years and you won't even try to get over him. You're holding on to him. Why do you think you wouldn't leave, you're hold on! You want to be sad, you want to miss him, you want to be with him. Do you think that its made this marriage easy? Because it hasn't been easy. I've been looking into your eyes for five years and I always saw a girl that's in love with someone else."

His voice dropped to a whisper but I could still hear him. I wasn't fooling him, every time I closed my eyes Edward's face always floated behind my eyelids and he knew it.

"And I know it's eating you alive, I can see it in your stare I'd sit with you all night if I thought you'd even care (another line from I think I'll be okay) but I know you Bella. And you like to pretend that its ok. But its not." He gently put his hand on my check and wiping the tears away with his giant thumb.

"He's back now Jake, but there's nothing there anymore I swear. I need protection from Victoria and if you're moving out I'll be alone here with the kids. I don't want to ask the Cullens for help, I don't want to be in their lives." The thought that Victoria could get to me now that Jake was leaving me burned in my chest.

"God damn it I didn't know they were back. I won't leave you unprotected Bella. I'll still be here, I don't want to leave yet. I promised to always protect you, until we get Victoria I'll stay here." Why did it matter though if she got me or not. I had nothing. No one to love and love in return. I couldn't think like that though, I had to think of Eli and Masen.

"No Jake, its ok, you can't stay here. It would be selfish of me to make you stay here. Go to Billy's or Sam's or Danica's for all I care. Just take the kids please. I'll be ok." I shrugged under his arms and went to stand at the window, looking out at the tree always reminded me of Edward.

I felt Jake come up behind me. He placed his left hand on my shoulder and it was awkward to feel his wedding band through the fabric now that I knew 'till death do us part' doesn't apply in this marriage anymore.

"Let me at least stay the night. I'll go sleep on the couch. We can talk more in the morning." And then I didn't feel him anymore. Staring at the tree I closed my eyes and Edward's face floated behind my lids again.

"I've lost track of who I was some time ago, I thought I figured out which way to go, now I hate to say that the only thing that keeping me alive is you, the only thing that's keeping me alive, but I can't say your name I think I'll be okay." (bayside song) I whispered and started to cry.

**A/N: I'm not a Jacob hater I swear, and no he doesn't beat Bella, he just needed away to get his anger out. Hope you guys liked the chapter its kinda long sorry. Don't forget to check out Bayside, trust me you wont be disappointed. I got an idea for another story so I'm going to post the first chapter of that story probably tomorrow, so check it out please. Reviews would be lovely. Let me know what you guys think. Pretty, pretty please with Edward Cullen on top. **


	11. Visions, Visions, Visions

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to whoever went and actually listened to the bayside song and loved it! I don't own twilight, I just cause the drama.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't sleep. I don't know how long I laid awake staring out my window. The thing hasn't been opened in six years, for fear of what would happen. It would take serious elbow grease to get the window open, but what would happen afterwards, anything?

"Mommy, Daddy fell asleep on the couch again, so Masen and I sneaked downstairs and jumped on him! Now him and Masen are playing wolf, but Masen keeps scaring me so I wanted to come upstairs and lay with you." Eli said, startling me.

She strolled over to the bed, heaved herself up and crawled over to me. I pulled her close to my own body and rested my chin on the top of her head. My mind wondered to what we were going to do about the kids. I didn't want a divorce, I didn't want my kids going through what I went there, always meeting at a line, shuffling them between us, but we couldn't keep living a lie. I felt a tear escape my eye, _what are we going to do?_

"Mommy why are you crying? Are you hurt? Dad said you fell last night and Pappy had to take you the hospital." Eli said looking up at me. She was so smart, so reserved, so like me.

"Yeah Eli girl, you know how mommy sometimes falls to make you and Masen laugh, well I fell last night and hurt my ankle, but its ok right now promise." I said with a humorless laugh.

"But mommy Masen and me were sleeping, were you trying to make daddy laugh and feel better? Did daddy kiss the boo boo and make it feel better?"

"Yes love I was trying to make daddy feel better and ended up hurting myself." Oh how right that statement was. I married Jake to make him happy, make him stay and it only got me hurt. Now who was selfish.

"Want to help me make pancakes Eli girl?" I asked. I felt the bed shift slightly and saw my little angle standing next to my side of the bed pulling the blankets back.

"Oh mommy I can't believe you fell and we weren't awake to see it! You're so silly sometimes." She put her tiny hand out and helped me out of bed. Once she noticed that I was standing on my own, she turned towards the door and headed out.

I limped over to the door and pulled my robe off the hook and slipped it on my body. I waddled down the hall and took each step one at a time at a medium pace. At the third step to the bottom I tripped and felt Jacob grab me around the waist.

At the moment feeling him protecting me I forgot everything that happened last night. I forgot about Edward, I forgot about his imprint. I remembered what I loved about him. I situated myself and a small "thank you" escaped my lips.

Eli came over and grabbed my hand ready to drag me to the kitchen.

"Mommy you promised pancakes now come on! Daddy let her go, you already got to see her fall last night!"

-:- -:- -:-

**Edward POV**

I was sitting at the piano, lightly playing Bella's lullaby when I noticed Alice lift her head off Jasper's lap. I got up and walked to the back of the couch when I saw it in her mind.

_Bella was bent down in front of two small children telling them that they were going to stay with Charlie for awhile. An older women shuffled them into the house and Bella was having a conversation with Charlie. All of a sudden she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and buried her face in his neck. He was awkwardly rubbing the back of her head, trying to soothe her._

"…_I swear it wasn't because of Edward being back daddy." she told him. She looked so small so fragile. _

"_I know baby girl, no one blames you. I'm just sorry it had to end like this." He returned._

Alice closed her eyes and turned around and smiled up at me.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, shifting his eyes between both of us.

"Its ok Edward, she's sad but it means that her relationship with the dog is about to end. I get my sister back!" Alice said clapping her hands together.

I loved Bella with everything I am and my heart swelled when I realized that there was hope for me, but I hated seeing her upset, crying, hurting. I couldn't wait to see her.

No. Wait. I wasn't thinking clearly. I promised myself I wouldn't get involved. Track Victoria, kill Victoria, slip away unnoticed and live a horrible, miserable life.

_Oh Eddie stop thinking like that. I can promise you it's going to be ok. _Alice spoke in her mind showing me another vision of Bella and I talking, holding hands, kissing. I couldn't help but smile.

-:- -:- -:-

**Bella POV**

"Bells we really need to figure out what we are going to do. I don't want to leave you unprotected, but I can't leave the kids here…" Jacob said trailing off.

I didn't want him to take the kids, they were all I had left to live for. I don't think our situation can be taken up in a normal family court, we could try the elders but I'm sure they'd be biased against me.

"Jake I really hope you aren't suggesting that you should get custody of our kids. I mean I'm their mother, I can take care of them. Who's going to take care of them when you're on patrol, their new mommy Danica?"

Ok I was still a little bitter. And calling Danica their new mom was below the belt and very uncalled for. I saw Jake clinch his fist and take deep breaths.

"Bella don't say that. I'm just looking out for the kids and you. I want to protect you. I want to protect Masen and Eli. Do you have a better plan? Somewhere else we can take them?"

I really didn't have a plan. Besides crawling into bed for the next two weeks and hoping no one would bother me. The last thing I wanted was for Charlie to come in and see me in the same state I was in six years ago. Charlie….Charlie…..

"I'll take them to Charlie's. Then they'll be on the rez so the pack can watch them and you don't have to worry about sticking around here."

"Bells for the last time I'm _not_ leaving you unprotected. I'll stick around. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Listen I'll take the kids to my dad's, while I'm there I'll talk to Seth and Leah and see if one of them will come around at night and keep watch ok?"

The last thing I wanted was to get my brother and sister involved, but it was better then having Jake around and knowing he'd rather be at home with _her. _

"Charlie doesn't know about imprinting Bella. He's going to think I cheated on you. He. Is. Going. To. Shoot. Me!"

He was right, Charlie would assume he cheat, and would probably threaten to kill him but….

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you lied to everyone." Oh yeah I was bitter.

**A/N: So yeah kind of a filler chapter. I'm trying to set the stage for the big ExB reunion that counts. I threw a little of Elizabeth in there, because I spent all day with my 4 year old sister and she is the funniest kid I know, so she inspired me to add a little bit of Eli girl. (Which is awkward because that's what my friend calls her cat) Place review you guys, honestly reviews make me feel so much better and inspire me. This story has 122 people that have me on their alerts and if everyone would review it would be super. Anonymous reviews are also welcomed so if you have something bad to say don't feel the need to add a name. Also check out my new story "Miserable at Best", Bella's very naughty in it. Once again THANKS SO MUCH GUYS MUCH LOVE!**


	12. Trip down to La Push

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters**

**Bella POV**

The drive down to La Push was shorter then I was hoping for. Eli and Masen had fallen asleep in their car seats and the silence was pulling me under. I tried to replay the last couple of days in my mind to figure out how I ended up were I was.

Jake had an imprint, he kept it from me, I threw myself at him and that was when he told me, we fought, we yelled I told him to get out, he told me he was staying. He wanted to stay to protect us, I didn't want him to stay at _my_ house. I came up with a plan to take them to Charlie's, Jake still insisted on staying.

I didn't want Jake to stay with me, I wanted out of this mess as soon as possible. There was no way that I was going to let my lying, cheating, self absorbed, arrogant, stupid, husband stay with me, I could just picture is now:

_Hey Jake sweetie how was your day? Oh spent all day with your imprint and then did patrol with the pack then felt obligated to come over here and protect me? How sweet of you._

No thanks.

I didn't need protected. As long as Eli and Masen were protected then I could live. I sighed that's why I was driving to La Push, so Charlie and Sue could watch them. I already called down and told my dad what happened. Well basically…I told him that Jake and I were having problems. That his assumptions about Jake were basically right and that I was wondering if he could watch the kids until we figured out what to do next.

After a long string of profanity and then silence, he agreed that the kids didn't need to be in the middle of a soon to be very messy divorce. _Divorce_…the word made me shudder. So Charlie and Renee were right all along, I did marry too young and I was going to end up just like them. I didn't have the heart to call Renee yet. I felt like I was five again. All I want is my mommy, but I couldn't disturb her with my problem. Her and Phil just had a little baby boy and the last thing they needed was me calling up and ruining their picture perfect life.

I turned on to Charlie's road and saw their little white house sitting nestled into the woods. I turned off the car and just sat there wondering why my life wasn't like this.

When Charlie married Sue, I thought it was the perfect time to move out of the house and move to La Push. I wanted to feel like I belonged there. Then Charlie offered us the house and Jake took the offer without hesitation. That's when for the first time I felt stuck.

I saw Charlie walk out of the house and Sue was right behind him. I opened my car door, opened up the back door and woke the twins up. They both rubbed their eyes and glanced over at Charlie.

"Mommy are we going to see Pappy and Mammy? I want to go home and wolf with daddy some more first." Masen said rubbing his eyes some more.

"Mommy I want to stay Pappy and Mammy's please?!" Eli said clapping her hands.

Sue and Charlie came over to the car as Masen was climbing out and I was helping Eli out. I grabbed their bags from the trunk and bent down in front of them.

"Ok babies. Mommy and daddy have some adult things that we need to talk about. So you two are going to be staying with Pappy and Mammy. Uncle Seth and Aunt Leah will be here too, so Masen you can play wolf with Uncle Seth. And Eli, Aunt Leah and Mammy and you can bake and read stories, ok?"

They both just shook their heads, and then Sue came over and took them inside. I didn't want to cry in front of Charlie. I didn't want him to know that I was a failure and that my marriage was falling apart.

"Bells, please tell me what happened? He didn't get physical with you did he?"

I couldn't say anything. I knew as soon as the words left my mouth that I'd start crying.

"Bella? Please? Was is about this girl down on the reservations? Did he cheat on you?"

I had to say something, I didn't want this to be repeat of when Edward left.

"Dad its too hard to explain. He got in a fight, he told me that he was cheating, but he couldn't help it. He didn't get physical. We just….yelled a lot."

I wanted to tell him about how we should of never gotten married. After I had the twins I should of just left Jake and been independent. I _should _of known I was his imprint, I never loved him enough.

"What do you mean he couldn't help it? Cheating is cheating Bella. Are you guys getting a divorce? Please tell me you are going to fight for custody of the twins. Jesus Bella, I should of fought harder about you getting married."

There was that word again, _divorce. _I loathed that word so much, that word has been haunting me since my mom escaped from Forks with me.

"I mean, that he was dating someone I guess you could say, he said he didn't have sex with her, he was at Sam;s one day and he saw her and it just happened. Of course we're getting a divorce! I can't stay with him. And I'd fight like hell to keep the twins dad. I'm their mother, they need me. I just need….well I need to get my head clear. I brought them about two weeks of clothes, some toys and books. Eli's pink blankets in there and so is Masen's stuffed wolf."

Just thinking about being separated from my babies for two weeks made my heart ache. I hope I can come back from them sooner, but as long as Victoria's out there and the house is unprotected they can't be there.

"Bella, did he cheat on you because of Edward being back? I mean he didn't think that you were, er seeing him again did he?"

Is that what people at La Push thought, that this was my fault? I was sneaking around to see Edward so he got a chance to sneak around on me? Heaven forbid that perfect _Jacob Black _does something wrong.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my arms around Charlie's shoulders and started bawling my eyes out. I felt his arms shift and felt his rough hands rubbing along my back trying to calm me.

"I swear it wasn't because of Edward being back daddy." I said between sobs. I haven't called Charlie "daddy" since I told him I was pregnant. I wanted to see Edward now. I wanted him to make it all ok. But at the hospital he walked away from me again.

"I know baby girl, no one blames you. I'm just sorry it had to end like this." He whispered into my ear.

No one thought that yet, but I'm sure that's what everyone in Forks is going to be thinking very soon.

"Me too daddy, I didn't want it to end like this." I said and continued crying all over his flannel shirt and really hoping I would run into this Danica girl that destroyed my life.

**A/N: hey guys sorry its been awhile. I got caught up in family gatherings and some personal issues. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and got everything they wanted! I told Santa to put to a naked Cullen boy under everyone's tree I swear! Reviews are always welcomed and loved! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	13. Pretty Girl is Suffering

**Insert Disclaimer here. **

**Bella POV**

I drove out of La Push feeling miserable. By the time I got done crying all over Charlie's shirt, it looked like he had a bucket of water dumped down his front. At least I didn't run into Danica, because that would of made this journey. The kids were safe and that's all that mattered.

When I got back to _my_ house, I noticed through the living room window that Jake was pacing. I really, really wanted him to be gone by the time I got back, but I knew that we had to discuss what we were going to do. I opened the door, kicked off my shoes and hung my jacket up and noticed the look of relief on his face.

"Don't worry I didn't run into your imprint while I was down there. No nasty words tainted her perfect ears." I said through clinched teeth.

"Jesus Christ Bella, I was worried about you and the kids, not you running into Danica." He flopped down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. Sure, worried about the kids maybe, but he had no reason to worry about me anymore.

I walked into the kitchen and decided to clean up the mess from breakfast. I expected a mountain of dishes to greet me along with the pancake batter that was all over the stove and stool that Eli had pulled over.

"You were gone for so long, I got worried so I cleaned up the kitchen. Figured it would help you not be so pissed off at me."

I had to admit it did help. It reminded me of why I fell into love with Jake. I had to shake those thoughts away, he wasn't mine anymore. I muttered a _thanks_ and sat down and put my forehead against the table. I had a dull pain in my ankle and realized that I've barely relaxed once since I've been to the ER.

"Jake we need to talk about, this whole 'you staying here because Victoria is still trying to kill me thing'." The words came out rather fast and I hoped he understood them, I was not in a repeating mood. I didn't hear him coming into the kitchen, but I heard the chair slide against the linoleum and the table shift when he put his arms on it.

"Bella I'll stay here with you. I'll just call Danica and tell her what's going on."

I groaned into the table. The last thing I wanted was for him to be spilling our problems to _Danica. _All I could think about was how the fights in this house have gone to focusing on Edward to focusing on Danica.

"Jake I told you, you don't have to stay here! I don't want you staying here. The kids are at Charlie's and I'll be fine. I was actually thinking that maybe you or someone from the pack could just run patrol at night or something and you can just stay with Sam or Billy. Then you don't have to be away from _Danica_."

I actually had another plan and I was debating if I should actually tell Jake or just wait for him to leave then do it….Probably best not to telling him and just do it. I wanted Edward to stay with me. Ever since I left Charlie's all I could think about was Edward, Edward, Edward. I knew I was just hurting myself by thinking about him. He was just here to kill Victoria then bolt again.

"Bells I can't have you here by yourself! Do you have a death wish? What if something happens then how will we know? What if she comes during the day and gets you? The twins need a mother Bella."

"Well I actually know someone that could stay with me. I just didn't know the best time to tell you, so I figured I'd start out with telling you, you don't have to stay here."

Jake sighed then continued with, "Bella you know we can't have a human stay with you, they could get hurt, or they could catch us or…."

I interrupted him. "Well actually I was going to ask Alice Cullen to come stay with me. The Cullens are back in town, so maybe Alice and Emmett or…"

Before I knew it, Jake was on his feet, had me on my feet and pinned up against the fridge. He was breathing heavy and I noticed his body was rippling and his hands were shaking while holding my wrists together.

-:- -:- -:-

**Edward POV **

I ended my shift and was walking to my car, when I noticed a pixie sitting in my car. I tried listening to her thoughts but she kept singing that stupid song from 'The Hills'. What was she hiding.

I threw my coat and bag in the back and slide into the seat. "What's wrong Alice?" I knew something was wrong, she wouldn't be showing up like this if it was good news.

"Ok don't freak, but you might want to go to Bella's house." She still wouldn't let me into her mind, so I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Bella's.

"Park down the street and we'll running through the woods to get to that tree again. I don't think its wise for them to see us just yet."

I did what was told. We parked along the road about a mile away, and ran through the woods until we got to the tree facing the kitchen window. We ran up the tree and perched on two high branches.

"_Well I actually know someone that could stay with me. I just didn't know the best time to tell you, so I figured I'd start out with telling you, you don't have to stay here." Bella said, talking to the table. _

_I heard the mutt sigh and say, "Bella you know we can't have a human stay with you, they could get hurt, or they could catch us or…." _

"_Well actually I was going to ask Alice Cullen to come stay with me. The Cullens are back in town, so maybe Alice and Emmett or…" _

Jake shoot up and had Bella pinned to the fridge before I could even blink my eyes. Before I knew it my feet were touching grass and Alice was screaming in her mind behind me to get the hell back there.

I didn't know what I was doing, but the monster in me was telling me _To kill! Kill! Kill him for hurting our angel, our love _and I had to listen. My shoulder made contact with the kitchen door and I had Jacob Black on his back and pinned to the floor before Alice even jumped out of the tree.

Bella's screams brought me back to reality and I noticed Alice finally made it to the house. Jacob took my moment of weakness to push me off of him and slam me into the kitchen table. The table collapsed under my weight and my head smacked hard against the floor.

"Alice get her out of the house! He's going to phase and I don't want you two to get hurt!" Alice grabbed Bella around the waist and hauled her out of the door.

"How dare you fuckin lay on hand on her you piece of shit!" I screamed into his face. Usually I don't use this kind of language but I was beyond pissed.

"How dare you fuckin come back here! This is my fuckin property and you have no right to be on it. Bella is my wife not yours and I can take care of her how ever I want to and its not your fuckin business!" he shouted back at me.

I heard a sniffle coming from the entry way and noticed Bella standing in the hall way with Alice behind her. _I tried to stop her Edward, but I had a vision of her saying this and then I could see more of her future afterwards. I had to do it, I can see her future now. I have my sister back!_

Bella got red in the face and I saw her chin inch up higher.

"Jacob Black get off of him right now! I want you out of my house and, and well I don't want to see you here anymore. Go back to your _true imprint _and leave me alone. I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help! Just… just leave me alone before I call the police! I'm sure Charlie would love a crack at you right now." Bella was full out crying now. She turned around and Alice pulled her into a hug.

Jacob slowly let go of my collar and stood up. He went over to Bella, but Alice gave him the death stare, so he ran out of the back door, that was now broken and hanging from one hinge.

I sprung up and walked over to Alice and Bella. Alice pulled away from Bella, looked at her face then turned her towards me. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my button down shirt.

I kept rubbing her back and listened to the visions running through Alice's mind. I felt Bella stiffen, and then look up into my eyes. Her eyes were blood shot and bruised purple and puffy underneath. I could tell it wasn't just from the cry, it looked like she hasn't slept in days.

_Edward she's going to pass out in 6 minutes 43 seconds. Take her upstairs and lay down with her, she needs it right now I'll get the car and drive it back home. I'll fill everyone else in when I get there. _And then Alice was gone.

I picked Bella up bridal style and carried her to her old bedroom. It looked the same, but now a queen sized bed filled up most of the room. It stung to know that this is where her and Jacob had built a family, slept every night, made love. He gave her all the things I couldn't give her.

I laid her down on the bed and sat down on the edge. I felt her tiny hand grab my sleeve and pull me down. It was like she was a five year old, afraid of the big bad monster might get her. If only she knew the big bad monster was what she was being pulled closer to her.

"Please don't leave me again, I need you Edward, even if you don't need me, I need you." She was crying so hard she was hiccupping.

"Bella I'll stay as long as you want me, I'm here for you. God I need you more then you need me and I'm selfish enough to stay." I cupped her face and wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"Edward. I have kids now, twins. A boy and a girl. They're almost five and I named them after your parents. Please don't hate me, ok?" I didn't even have enough time to answer her. I felt her body go limp and I knew that she was sleeping.

What an odd thing to say to me. She sounded nervous as if having children could keep her away from me. Yes my heart ached to know that she had sexual relations with someone other then me, but it was my fault. I drove her into someone else's arms. But now Jake drove her right back into mine.

Now I was back where I belonged. Laying next to the love of my life. I need to stop her suffering. Pretty girl is suffering….

**A/N: Hey sorry this chapter took awhile, I found out that the company that I work for is going out of business tomorrow, so I no longer have a job :[ so major suckage, but now I'll have more free time write! Haha I just hope I can keep up with it. Ok Edward's back! Bella's showing her bitchy side and I love it! Hope everyone liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone for the adds/ alerts/ reviews I love you all! Keep the reviews coming please! **


	14. Breakfast in bed

**Bella POV **

The smell of pancakes, bacon and cinnamon woke me up. I glanced over to the night stand and noticed that the clock read 1:05 pm. Great I slept the morning away. I realized that Edward wasn't laying next to me and I frowned. I pulled myself out of bed and slipped my robe on. I only had one foot out the door when I saw Edward walking up the stairs with a huge tray.

"Excuse Isabella, but as your doctor I thought I told you to stay off of your ankle. Now get back into bed and I'll bring breakfast to you."

I scooted back to bed as Edward came in, sat down on the other side of the bed with the tray still on his lap. I expected him to put the heavy tray on my lap, but he kept it on his.

"So I made pancakes, bacon and those cinnamon buns were you just have to bake them. I couldn't tell if the pancakes has too much nutmeg and I didn't know how you liked your bacons so I did it crispy. I hope everything is good."

I looked at all the food and wondered if he really thought I'd eat all of that. I don't even think Jake would be able to eat all this food. I tried not to cry. Jake never just brought me breakfast in bed for no reason. Sure I got breakfast in bed on mother's day but usually it was a bowl of cereal.

I went to grab the tray off of his lap when his hands grabbed a hold of my wrist. "I want to feed you Bella." He told me and picked up the fork.

The food tasted beyond delectable. I ate three pancakes, three strips of bacon that were perfectly crispy and two cinnamon buns that melted in my mouth.

He went to fill my mouth with more bacon, when I put my hands up to stop him.

"I'm full, I'm full! It was so good thank you _very_ much. Jake never does anything like this ever." I said and laughed. I heard a growl rumble out of his chest. I cleared my throat.

As I slide down so I was laying on my side again, I saw the bed shift and noticed Edward was gone with the tray. I didn't even have time to miss him before he was back and laying on the bed with no shirt on. My breath caught in my throat.

"I hope you don't mind. I got pancake batter on my button down. I could run back to my house and grab another…"

"NO!" I shouted.

"I mean. I've seen you without a shirt before. Plus I've seen less on Jake and I am a mother." I said blushing. I heard another growl bubble up from his chest. I cleared my throat again.

"In the ER you said that you were back with Alice and Jasper? Are the others coming back too? Nurse Kate said that Carlisle might come back and work?"

Edward let out a heavy sighing and said, "Bella I didn't want to interrupt your life. I was just here to kill Victoria then leave."

I could feel the panic expression wash over my face because he quickly said, "Let me finish please. _But _now I can't leave you. I called Carlisle before you woke and told them to come back. So they should be back within the next two days."

I smiled. A real smile for the first time in weeks, maybe even months or years.

"I want to see them! All of them. And I want them to meet the twins! Oh Edward, you have to meet them! We can go today, we'll go down to Charlie's and we'll take them out. I miss them so much and I don't want to stay away from them. Oh and on the way I have to stop and get divorce papers. Oh. My God. Did I just say divorce papers? And I guess a lawyer because there has to be a custody hearing." I was getting ahead of myself. Before I knew it, tears were running down my checks.

"Love, don't cry. What's wrong? Do you not want to divorce him?" I nodded my head 'no' and kept sobbing.

"Can't afford a lawyer? I'll get you the best lawyer money can buy." I nodded 'no' again.

"Afraid you won't get custody? Love _please _talk to me." He pleaded into my eyes. I sat up on the bed.

"I just feel like such a failure. I'm twenty four years old and I'm getting a divorce. Everyone was right, they knew this was going to happen. Edward you don't know what it was like when you left me here. I'm not trying to guilt you or anything, but Edward….I'm trying to forgive you I honestly am. But life…life was hard." I closed my eyes willing the tears to stop.

I felt the bed shift and knew that Edward had gotten up. I opened my eyes and I noticed he was staring outside the window. He undid the lock and pushed up on the window. It took him two times until it finally gave way with a loud creak. Fresh air came into the room and stung my wet cheeks.

I expected him to jump out and make a run for it, but he didn't. He just stood there, staring out the window. When he turned around I saw that his eyes were pained. That _he_ was in pain.

"Tell me about it then. I want to know. Jesus I need to know what I did to you."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you can't blame yourself! The things I did, I did because I wanted to. Keeping the twins, getting married, going to school I wanted to do those things."

"If you wanted to get married, then why do you want to get a divorce Bella?" He turned towards the window and I could hear the pain in his voice. I was causing him pain.

"Well…funny story" I said with a humor laugh. "Jake kind of tricked me into a relationship… a sexual relationship" I was full out blushing.

Edward whipped his head around and his eyes were a flat black. "He what?" He snarled. I heard him mutter that he was going to find him and kill him. I sprung up to my feet, ignoring the pain in my ankle and went over to the window. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the bed. I sat down and put my hands on his cold chest trying to calm him.

"Wait Edward, stop! I didn't mean it like that. Please let me just explain…" He nodded his head yes so I continued.

"When you left it was bad. I didn't eat or talk or even move. I would just lay in bed, no TV no music, no… anything. I missed two weeks of school and after awhile everyone stopped calling. Renee came up to take me back to Florida with her, but I couldn't go! I _knew _someday that you would come back for me, you just had to. So I tried to act normal for Charlie, I knew if he even had the slightest hint something was up he'd send me away.

"So I started to hang out with my friends. I started to drink, a lot. I mean A LOT. I'd drink with Jess and even Lauren and Mike. It was bad…Like two weeks of nothing but drinking, throwing up, school, repeat. So then one day I went down to La Push and that's when I meet Jake and we started to just hang out," I saw him wince. I didn't want to hurt him, but he wanted to know and I wasn't leave anything out.

"Then one day he told me about what he was. A wolf, he told me about how they killed Laurent and were tracking down Victoria. He told me about imprinting. He said I was his imprint." I paused and took a deep breath, I was lost in thoughts.

"I remember the first time we had sex... Charlie and Billy went upstate for a fishing trip. I remember Jake being just so hot on top of me, the whole damn room was so hot. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think right. I didn't want to open the window though. I was afraid of what might happen. All I could think of was that it felt so wrong. All I could think about was that it should have been you." I felt more tears run down my cheek.

"Bella you don't have to go on. It's ok, you don't have to tell me." Edward said wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"No Edward I want to tell you… We weren't even dating a year when I found out that I was pregnant. God I was so scared. I knew that Charlie was going to kill me, but abortion wasn't an option. I was only going to the local community college, so I didn't have to worry about school."

"I remember the night we told Charlie I thought he was going to have a heart attack. He told us we were too young, that we were stupid, that now we had to get married. So we did. We got married and then about three months later Elizabeth- Alice- Rose and Masen- William- Charles were born. I knew that it was the only way I could hold onto you."

"God it was so hard. We were living here with Charlie and his new wife Sue, and finally Charlie couldn't take it so they moved back down to La Push and left us the house. Jake's a good dad, don't get me wrong, he really is, but he had to work. Edward I have been in the same major at the same community college for the last six years. When he told me that I wasn't his real imprint though, God I thought my life was over, but now I know that it's just starting.. I need you so much Edward. I need you right now."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had Edward on his back and I was straddling him. I had to have him right now. I had to feel whole again for the first time in six years.

**A/N: ok this chapter was kind of just a long filler/ cliffhanger. I'm having some personal problems so I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up so please bare with me. I love you guys and the fact that people are reading this and leaving reviews and alerts and adding to favorites honestly makes me feel so much better. So please keep up the reviews and alerts and everything. I love you guys so much! **


	15. The 115 year old virgin

**A/N: this one goes out to letempspasse, for telling me that writing a lemon would make me feel better, it did. So yeah this is my first lemon****.**

**Edward POV**

Bella's stories shocked me but not as much as the fact that she was trying to seduce me. She lowered her head and her lips made contact with mine.

I was half aroused and half guilty. I've been dreaming of having a sexual relationship with Bella since day one, but I knew the only reason she wanted to do this so she could feel complete again.

I took Bella's face in my hands and broke the kiss. She was panting from lack of air. "Bella be reasonable. You're upset. Plus I could hurt you." I grabbed her around the waist and sat her down on the bed, putting space between us.

"Hurt me? Edward how could you hurt me? Edward I need this. I've waited seven years for this. Every day since the first day I've seen you, I've thought of this. Please Edward just give it a try. Are you scared? I mean I'll do everything, I don't mind being on top." She blushed the most brilliant red color.

I reached over the small space and ran my fingers across her cheek bones. The monster in me noticed the blood still staining her cheeks. _Come on Eddie boy, sleep with her. She won't be in control, you could finally have her. Have her body and her bloody. _

I couldn't think straight. I wasn't in control of my actions, the monster was in control. I had Bella on her back and her pajama bottom and top were on the floor without even thinking. I sat back up on my knees and stared down at my angel.

"What?" She asked me. Blushing still.

"I'm looking at your body." That was an understatement, I was memorized by her body, it was exquisite and my pants tightened in response.

Her eyes shifts to the left and she frowned, the blood rushing out of her face. She lifted her arms to cover her stomach. Now it was my turn to frown. What was she doing?

"I'm sorry that I don't have the same body I did six years ago, but I have had two kids. Maybe we should wait until tonight to do this." I saw tears welling up in her eyes. She thought I stopped because I was disappointed in her body?

I've only seen Bella's body on occasion when Alice forced her into a bikini when we would go swimming. She was correct though, her body wasn't the same body I saw seven years ago. Her creamy white thighs, hips and breast were filled out and more round.

Her stomach was still flat with an ever so slight bulge. I noticed a pucker of skin right above her underwear. It was a caesarean scar from when she had her children.

"Bella, your body is beautiful and I love it. I don't want to wait to make love with you. I want to right now." I took a deep and unnecessary breath, trying to think clear. I leaned my head down and kissed her lips.

Bella shifted her legs, spreading them apart, inviting me in. This time Bella broke the kiss. She closed her eyes and muttered for me to take my pants off.

_Come on Eddie boy, the lil' lady gave you an order, you're one step closer to tasting her. _The monster in me purred.

I sprung to my feet and throw myself across the room so my back was against the far wall. The monster in me growled in displeasure, scratching away inside my skull.

"I can't do this." I whispered to myself.

"I can't do this. I don't want to hurt you." I said loud enough for her to hear.

Bella sat up on covered herself with the blanket. She was still panting from the kiss. Her right hand went to her lips, that were swollen and red from the kiss. She dropped her head into her hands and started to cry.

"You. Don't. Want. _Me_" she said through the sobs breaking out of her chest. She had it backward. I wanted her more then anything in my life. I didn't want to hurt her.

I put one foot in front of the other until I was standing next to the bed. "Bella." I breathed. How could I make her understand I didn't want to hurt her.

She looked up at me through her teary eyes. I bent down and rubbed my thumb over her cheek trying to wipe the tears away. I grabbed her smooth legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. I got down on my knees and spread her legs, shuffling between them and resting my forehead on her breast.

I could smell the arousal between her legs and realized I had no fuckin clue at all what to do. I wanted this to be special, not Bella doing all the work because I was an 115 year old virgin.

"I don't even know what to do with you Bella. I don't know how to please you or how to touch even you. I want this to be special." I knew that if I could blush, my face would be bright red.

"Edward…I'll guide you through it. You'll be gentle and I know you won't hurt me. If you feel like you are losing control we can stop. I love you Edward and I want to be with you." She lifted my head so I was staring into her warm eyes.

I placed my hands on the bed and pushed him. _If I lose control I'll stop, I will no hurt her. _I kept chanting in my head. Without my knowledge, my fingers found the buttons of my pants and then my zipper. I felt the fabric gather at my feet and I stepped out of them.

Luckily I had on boxer, because my manhood was straining against the black fabric wanting to get out. Once again my hands betrayed me and I felt my boxers join my pants.

Bella looked shock when her gaze landed on my erection and she cleared her throat. Was that a good or bad sign?

"Well um…I…well…uh. WOW." She said flustered. I'll take that as a good sign. She got to her feet, grabbed my hand and pushed me down on the bed, letting my back hit the sheets.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes. "Close your eyes." she told me to do. I did what I was told.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I kept my eyes closed as I yanked down my underwear. I took another breath, then another and finally got the courage to walk over to the bed.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was still on his back, eyes closed, with a full erection. His size stilled shocked me. Jake wasn't lacking in manhood, but Edward had a good three inches on him. I didn't even know if it would fit.

When my knees hit the mattress, I was so giddy I could of laughed. I felt like a horny catholic girl that was having sex for the first time. I lifted one leg and then the next and hovered over Edward's erection.

I took another deep breath and sat down. I felt the pain shoot through my stomach, but tried my hardest not to make a noise. I looked down at Edward, who's eyes burst open. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

He moaned and I took that as a yes.

I quickened my pace, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I stopped for a moment realizing that he wasn't wearing a condom.

"Hold on, I need to grab a condom." I told him, I learned my lesson the first time I had unprotected sex.

"No need love, I can't reproduce."

"Put your hands on my ass then." I told him. He was hesitant at first, then lifted his hands and squeezed my ass, guiding me to go up then down up then down.

The pain in my stomach melted and was replaced with jolts of pleasure shooting up my body. All I could feel was Edward's cold body off of me and the heat of passion licking at my stomach.

I dipped my head down and started to kiss Edward's collarbone.

"You are so beautiful Bella." He muttered into my hair.

He flipped me onto my back and started pounding into my wet core. I gasped out in pleasure and dug my nails into his back.

"Harder Edward, harder I won't break!" I pleaded. I was burning from the inside out. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out, but I wanted Edward to go first.

Edward quickened his rhythm, gripping onto the headboard. I watched Edward's face as he watched himself going in and out of my body.

I was close to the edge, that my knees started to weaken and I felt the walls of my core tighten around Edward's penis. I reached down to rub my clit, and I felt the jolts of pleasure run through my blood. With my free hand I grabbed a hold of Edward's disheveled hair and yanked him down to my neck.

"Bite my Edward." I instructed, knowing he wouldn't do it. Instead I felt his fangs run along my pusle. I panted heavily when my climax overtook me, and Edward's name escaped my lips.

With one more hard thrust, I felt Edward come inside me. He fell on my body and started into my eyes.

"So that's what I've been missing out on for the last seven years." he said smiling.

**A/N: Ok so it was a little lemony. I didn't realize how weird it was to write a lemon, so don't hate me its my first one. Haha. Thanks for baring with me guys. My gram is in the hospital and not to be a downer but the doctor's don't give her much more time. Plus my charger died so I haven't been having the best luck yet. I'm going to see my favorite band bayside tomorrow and then back to school on Sunday so I don't know when I can update next. Please review guys. I just want you all to know I love you! Thanks so much!**


	16. Jake is a little spy

**Disclaimer: twilight isn't mine.**

**Bella POV**

The ringing of the phone is what woke me up. I couldn't believe I was sleeping this late in the afternoon. If Jake or the kids were here, there would be no way in hell this would be happening.

Ring, Ring, Ring! I didn't want to move. I was beyond content just laying in bed with Edward. I shifted to go more into Edward's arms, when I felt his erection poke against my belly.

I couldn't help but laugh. _Someone was ready for round two_, I thought getting up on my knees.

I was about to straddle Edward when the phone rang again. I groaned, rolled over and picked up the phone instead of having my way with Edward.

"Hello?" I crooked out.

My throat was dry and I signaled to Edward that I needed a glass of water. He pushed the covers off and stood up. I glanced over and noticed his sexy little butt. I heard him chuckle and pull his boxers up. He kissed me on the forehead and at a human pace walked downstairs.

"Bella? Are you sleeping? You do know its five o'clock, right? Shouldn't you be up doing something?" Great it was Charlie, just what I needed right now. Edward came back with my glass of water and put it down next to the phone.

"Dad?! Why are you calling? Is something wrong with the kids? I'll be right over!" I was panicked as I pushed the covers off and went to hang up the phone.

Charlie was still shouting in to the phone when Edward grabbed me around the waist pulling me back into the bed, pointing at the phone. "He's still there love." he whispered into my ear.

"Isabella listen to me for a second! Nothing is wrong with the twins!" I took a deep and relieving sigh. I grabbed for the water and selfishly chugged it.

"I just thought you'd want to know that Jake stopped by today. I was 'bout to give him a piece of my mind, when he told me something very interesting." .

Great…wonderful what he did to make the story in his favor. I groaned very loudly and looked over at Edward. I knew he could hear every word that Charlie was saying.

"Do I even want to know what was _so_ interesting?"

"He said that you kicked him out last night. He also said that he was trying to fix this whole mess, and then you two got in a fight. Edward and Alice Cullen showed up and Edward wrestled him to the ground, threatening him and you kicked him out. Bella what is wrong with you? You told me this wasn't about Edward being back."

I could kill Jake right now, that was so like him to make this about him. I was getting so mad, I could feel my face getting red.

"It's ok love, I'm here." I heard Edward whisper into my ear. I felt it cold lips press down on my naked shoulder repeatedly.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Dad, there was no fixing this one. We got into a fight, but I didn't call Alice or Edward. They just showed up. Yes I did kick him out but it was because I don't want him here. Dad, he _cheated _on me, he….he did this to us."

I felt one, two, three tears roll down my cheeks. I was tired of crying. For the first time in a long time I was happy, and Jake was once again ruining it. I'll admit though, I was still hurt about what Jake did to me.

"Bells, please stopping cry. I'm sorry, I know that this has nothing to do with him being back. But Bella, Jake is your husband, he wants to work this out. I think he wants to come back, he really sounded beaten up today. He wants me to talk some sense into you. "

"Dad there is no going back. I'm going over to the attorney to get divorce papers before I stop by and pick up the kids. I'll be there in about an hour, so gather all their stuff up please."

Divorce, I loathed that word. I didn't want to be dealing with divorce papers right now, but I don't want to be married to that back stabbing, cheating, dense, wolf for one more day.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea… Let me keep the kids for as long as we talked about. They don't need to be caught in the middle of a divorce right now. They just got settled in. Mas keeps talking about all these plans with Seth and Eli and Sue as having a 'baking week'."

I felt a pain in my chest. Knowing that my children weren't here, knowing that they were having fun without me, doing this without me, made my heart ache. I missed my children so much, I wanted them to come home tonight, right now.

"Bells you there? Why don't you swing by tomorrow on your way home from the attorney's office. You can spend the day with them, then bring them back around bed time. No need for them to suffer through this, its going to be confusing enough for them."

I wanted to tell him to fuck off, they were my kids, I want them back here. But Charlie was right, for reasons he didn't even know. Victoria was still out there and until she was killed, I couldn't have my children in danger.

"Ok that sounds like a plan. Alice wants to meet them, tomorrow will work out perfect."

" Isn't Alice there with you? Tell her I say hi."

"Why would Alice be here? I'm pretty sure that she's at her house with Jasper." I said sliding down, so I was laying on my back. Edward laid down on his side and starting making circles with his frosty finger on my bare stomach.

"Well uh…Jake said that Alice and Edward were there when he left last night and when he drove by dismorning that one of them were still…there… Isabella! Did Edward spend…the night?"

I shoot up so fast I pulled a muscle in the small of my back. Why the fuck was Jake driving all the way over here to check on me? Why did it matter if Edward spent the night, he has his imprint. Does he expect me to be doting after him forever. I looked over at Edward as a growl rippled out of his chest.

"Dad! Why was Jake out here? He's staying in La Push and he drove out here to spy on me? It's none of his business who I spend my time with, we're separated soon to be divorced. Ugh!" I was so mad, I could feel my whole body getting hot, burning with anger.

"Bella, you didn't answer my question. Did. Edward. Cullen. Spend. The. Night? Because you know, you are still married. Jake is still your husband."

I think Charlie was trying to piss me off. Edward growled again. I took a deep breath and then another. In the nose, count slowly to ten, then out the mouth.

"Yes Edward spent the night, but nothing happened last night. We didn't even sleep in the same room, he just wanted to make sure Jake didn't come back. Dad I have to go. I need to go get groceries and clean and get ready for tomorrow. I'll pick the twins up around noon, so please have them ready. Bye Dad." I said hanging up before Charlie could even say another word.

I looked over at Edward, trying not to cry.

"You lied to your dad." he said with a crooked smile.

"What?"

"You lied, you said nothing happened and that we didn't sleep in the same room. You are a little liar." He said still smirking.

I laughed. "Nothing did happen last night, it happened today. And you technical didn't sleep at all, so we didn't sleep in the same room together. So I didn't lie, I just danced around the truth."

Edward kept tracing circles on my stomach, circles around my naval, traveling further down. I felt his hand venture down my thighs, down to the bottom of my knees and back up. I wanted him to go further, I needed him to go further.

"So, you're getting divorce papers tomorrow?" He asked nonchalantly, but I knew he hated the fact that I was still married to Jake.

"I think it's about time to end this lie."

I wasn't worried about the divorce papers though, I was worried about how he'd react to my babies. Would he love them? Hate them? Never want to see me again? How would they react to him, love him, hate him?

"Bella, are you worried about how your children will react to me or Alice? Or how we will react to them?" Edward asked me, his hand stopping the circular motion.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"Its written all over your face love. Don't worry, your children are part of you, I'm sure I'll love them. I'll call Alice and tell her to take it easy with them, ok? There's no need to worry. I love you. Now… someone's ready for a replay of dismorning." He said rolling on top of me.

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to start off with saying thank you to everyone that was praying for my family, my gram passed last week so I've been keeping myself busy with my family. Plus I got super sick and I'm in my last semester and its kickin' my ass already. Good news though I got a new charger for my laptop so I will update a lot more frequently. Thank you for baring with me, I love you guys! Reviews will make this week better. THANK YOU!**


	17. Fresh Clothes, Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. **

**Edward POV**

Bella had been asleep for just a few hours, but I still didn't want to move. I had to call Alice though, tell her about tomorrow. I gently pulled my arm from underneath Bella and shifted out of bed. When I got to my feet I turned around to make sure Bella hadn't stirred.

I stood still for good measures. When she didn't even move, I slipped on my slacks and pulled on my button down. I walked over to the dresser and picked up my phone. I had only two digits to go when I heard a soft tap on the door.

I walked down the hall, down the stairs and took my time walking over to the door. If it was Jake, I knew half the pack would be outside watching.

I took one, two, three steps and looked outside the little window in the door. I saw the halo of spiky black hair and Jasper's face. Just who I wanted to talk to, Alice.

"Hello Alice." I said while opening the door with one hand, and buttoning up my shirt with the other.

Alice came running in, while Jasper took his time, slowly shutting the door and waving a bag up in the air.

"I can't wait to meet Bella's children! We are going to have so much fun! I can't see her son though, isn't she getting him too? Maybe we could take Elizabeth shopping! Maybe not though, maybe he doesn't want to meet us. Jazzy and I brought some clothes for you. Didn't think you'd want to leave Bella to get new ones."

Jasper threw me the bag and I opened it with greed. Fresh clothes. Thank God. I pulled out a pair of black, slackss and a white t-shirt. So like Alice to make sloppy noncasual look so high priced.

"Thanks you. Any word from Carlisle?" I phoned Carlisle a couple of days ago, that it was safe to come back. I haven't heard from him since then, so I didn't know when Esme, Rose, Emmett and he were planning on coming back.

"He said he had some things to take care of at work before he could come back. I saw a vision but I don't know when it's going to occur just yet."

I couldn't wait to have the rest of my family here. To show them how much Bella and I belong together. I know Bella is beyond ecstatic to see them too.

"Can you two give me one moment to go change?" I asked knowing it was more then ok with them. They both nodded their heads yes and I disappeared upstairs.

I knew that if I changed in Bella's room, I would never want to leave. So I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw on my soft "casual" clothes.

When I walked back downstairs, Alice was looking at pictures. Tons of pictures littered the walls, counters, fridge. Why haven't I noticed them before?

Every moment documented to torture me. Remind me that I left, and Bella moved on, had a family a husband. Bella at graduation. Bella months pregnant, Bella with her new born twins. Bella and Jake at their wedding. Bella with _him_, Bella with her children, the Black Family was everywhere. The picture -freakin- perfect family. On the inside anyways.

I turned away, hoping I could hide my pain in time. Jasper most of caught my emotions.

"It's ok Edward, I can feel the love coming off of her, even now as she sleeps. She loves you."

"Speaking of love. Edward Cullen, I saw another very interesting vision last night. Well part of it, I thought it best to not watch the whole vision, you know. You two do need a little privacy every once in awhile. Wait until Emmett hears, you know he's going to have a field day." Alice said winking. Great, my family never keeps secrets. I looked over to Jasper and noticed a grin on his face as well.

"Well we should let you go. I'm sure you want to get back to Bella. I throw an extra pair of clothes in there so you have something to wear for tomorrow. Jazzy and I have a surprise! So don't go looking into our minds." She said. But hey, I tried anyways.

She was singing Katy Perry's "Ur so Gay" and smirking. While Jasper was picturing Alice in lingerie, a lustful look in his eyes. They so planned that.

"I told you not to look. Oh Bella will be awake at 10:36, she'll want scrambled eggs!" She said before she and Jasper disappeared.

I couldn't help but shudder. An Alice Surprise could be good or bad. Usually it involved clothes, make overs or other expensive things. I knew these expensive things, if geared towards Bella, would upset her.

I don't want Bella to be upset. As I walked up the stairs I ran through my mind every possibility of a surprise Alice could have. When I got back to my angel, I shoke the thoughts from my mind and went back to her side.

Bella POV

"Love it's time to wake up." I heard whispered into my ear.

I cracked open my eyes and notices a plate of scrambled eggs next to my alarm clock. The red flashing numbers read 10:36. I still wasn't used to the whole sleeping in thing.

"Good morning. Did you have sweet dreams?" Edward said and then kissed my bare shoulder. I actually for the first time in a long time couldn't remember my dreams. It was nice, it was weird, it was...welcoming.

"I don't know, I mean I don't remember. I'm sure they were about you, since I can't get you off my mind." I was trying to be seductive. I felt like a pervert, no many how many times Edward and I were intimate, it was never enough. I constantly need him.

"If I could dream at all it would be able you too love. Now eat, shower and get dressed, it's a big day."

I pouted, sat up and reached for my eggs. They were exactly what I wanted. I scooped up a fork full and put them in my mouth.

"Mmmm. These are good." I said scarffing them down. I finished up the last bite then turned towards Edward.

"What's next on the list? Shower? I for one care about the environment and think that we should conserve water and shower together." I sat up on my knees and reached for Edward's shirt collar.

He changed shirts. He changed clothes. He left me in the middle of the night. I'd let that one slide, for now.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If I get you in that shower, we'll be there all day and we have things to do." I pouted again.

"Fine I'll be back in fifteen. Don't move an inch."

He kissed my lips. "I'll miss you." He said against them.

The shower alone was actually a good idea. The hot stream relaxed my muscles and gave me a moment to clear my head. In a matter of days I turned into a sex craved woman. I quickly washed my hair and then my body, eager to get back to Edward.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and one around my head. I walked back into my bedroom and noticed Edward hasn't moved an inch.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out undergarments, a white button down and jeans. I noticed Edward's eyes on me, so I dropped my towel and dressed. I felt his eyes on me and was filled with sexual joy.

I turned back towards the dresser and grabbed a pair white socks. I walked over to the bed, plopped down next to Edward and started putting them on.

"Next on the list, we have to go to the attorney and then we head over to Charlie's." I couldn't wait to see my babies. It's only been two days, but it's been the longest two days of my life. I missed them.

"We? You mean you want me to come with you? I can't go Bella."

"Of course I want you to come with me. Why wouldn't I? Why can't you?" I was sad.

"The treaty. I still can't go on their land. Especially now, the tribe is going to hate me more then ever. I want to be with you. God knows I want to be there with you when your kids see you. But I don't know…"

"Screw the treaty. I don't care about them anymore and either should you."

"Fine lets go. Attorney first, then La Push."

I picked up my empty plate in one hand and grabbed Edward's with the other. We walked downstairs, put on our shoes and slipped my coat on.

I locked the door behind me and walked over to my car.

"So that big rust bucket finally died I see?"

"Nah, I sold it before the twins were born. Jake didn't want me driving it or the kids in it. Plus two car seats would of never fit."

-:- -:-

The visit to my attorney didn't take as long as I thought it would. My attorney and I would have to meet with Jake and his attorney to go over details, then papers would be drawn up. Custody hearing would be set up after the papers were drawn. The whole thing made me feel like a failure.

We hopped back into the car and started making our way towards La Push. When we got to the invisible line between Forks and La Push and I noticed Edward sinking further down in the seat.

"It's going to be ok. Remember I don't care about the pack or the stupid treaty. We're going to pick up _my _kids. Edward this means a lot to me, ok?"

We followed the little dirty road back to Charlie's house and I stopped the car. I was nervous, probably not as nervous as Edward. I squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be ok." I said kissing him on the lips and opening the door.

"It's going to be ok." He said, more to himself then to me.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been awhile, school is kickin' my ass! I'll update as soon as I can but as it's looking right now, it might not be until next Friday and I'm sorry! I'll try to update soon. Thank you for reading now push that little button below and review! I would love to see atleast 15 reviews pretty pretty please! Thanks guys! **


	18. Scaring the Twins

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**_

_**Bella POV**_

_It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok. _I kept chanting in my head, reminding myself that it was going to be ok. It was going to be ok, right? I looked over at Edward, and it looked like he was doing the same thing.

"Do you want to come in with me?" I asked, turning to face Edward, almost afraid of hearing no. He turned to look at me, uncertainty written all over his face. Was Edward Cullen actually afraid?

"I don't know." He said, evenly spacing each word. Weighing them, while the idea of meeting my children churned in his mind. I grabbed his hand and squeezed, probably leaving bruises.

"I'll be right back. Ok? I love you." I said kissing his cold lips.

"Take your time. And I love you too." I said against my lips and then kissed me again. I pulled away and unbuckled my seat belt.

I took three deep breaths to clear my head then opened my car door. The ten steps from my car door to the house door was the longest walk I've taken since my wedding day. I could do this.

I could see my children and not breakdown. I could tell my children how much I love them, explain to them that I love them, that Jake loves them, but we just didn't love each other. I could give the speech that my parents gave me when I first realized that they weren't getting back together. I could do it.

I knocked on the door and waited for either Sue or Charlie to answer. Waiting for someone to come to the door I shifted my weight from foot to foot, glancing behind me, and meeting Edward's eyes. I gave a little smile then heard Charlie shout that he was coming.

The door opened up and their stood Charlie, with Sue hot on his tail. I walked in and quickly shut the door behind me so he wouldn't notice Edward waiting in the car.

"Hey Bells. How are you doing? You don't have to knock, you know that." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I know dad. I just needed a second to collect myself that's all. Where's Eli and Masen?" I pulled myself out of the hug and stepped around Charlie and Sue and into the kitchen. My little girl stood in the kitchen on a stool, covered in chocolate, mixing bowl in one tiny hand and whisk in the other.

I almost lost it at the very second. Then her little chocolate brown eyes looked up at me and a big smile spread across her face. _I can do this without breaking down. My children and I can survive without Jake._

"MOMMY!" She screamed, putting the mixing bowl and whisk down and jumping over the stool. She ran over to me, throwing her arms around my legs. I slipped the apron over her head and picked her up, hugging her close to my chest. I felt tears pricking at my eyes, but I told myself I wasn't going to cry.

"Mommy, guess what Mammy and I made today?! Brownies, lots and lots of brownies! And we gave them to Uncle Seth and I said 'Uncle Seth, you'd better share with everyone or I'd tell Daddy and Uncle Sam not to play wolf with you anymore!' and he told me he'd share, because he likes playing wolf! I want to go over and see Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily. Mommy can we pwetty, please go over there?"

She looked up at me, with _the look_. I knew _the look _that she gave me. She knew it worked on Jake. One look into those chocolate pools and he would crumble. I couldn't crumble anymore. I had to be strong not just for myself but for my children.

"I don't know sweetie, I have some friends coming over and they want to meet you and Masen. Speaking of your brother where is he?" I asked turning around so I was facing Charlie and Sue.

Sue looked over at Charlie and a look of guilty played across his face.

"What?" I asked. Extremely confused. I wish Edward was in here, so he could read their minds. "What?!" I asked for a second time. My emotions went from confused to nervous and I wished another Cullen was here, to calm my nerves.

Sue cleared her throat and looked up at Charlie, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Well, Bells he's been spending a lot of his time with Seth. And well…Jake came by this morning to get Seth and go down to Sam's. Masen begged them to take him with. So Mas went along with them."

I almost dropped Eli from the shock. Charlie just let him go, even though he knew I was spending the day with them. My blood was boiling.

"You let him go! Why, you knew that I was coming to get them and you let Jake take him! Charlie, why would you do that?!" I never call him Charlie to his face, but I was pissed. I gripped Eli closer to keep myself from breaking down. This wasn't fair.

"Bella, I tried stopping him. I told him that you were coming to get them and he snapped at me and said that Masen was his son and he could take him if he wanted. He said that you were taking them to meet the Cullens and he doesn't want his children around them. Bella I don't want to get in the middle of this, but you two can not be fighting like this, think about Masen and Elizabeth. All this fighting and hatred isn't good for them."

Charlie was right. This hatred and fighting wasn't good for them. They can't be seeing their parents hating each other. I put Eli down on the floor and walked over to the counter. I picked up the phone and punched in Sam's number, knowing that's where Jake is staying.

It rang and rang, and I was getting frustrated because no one was picking up. I slammed the phone back down on the cradle, feeling the anger seep into ever inch of my body.

"Bella what are you doing?" Charlie asked, shuffling Eli and Sue into the living room.

"I'm calling Jake and getting _my_ son back." I said between my teeth.

I picked the phone back up and redialed Sam's number. It went through another round of rings until the automatic voice told me to leave a message. I slammed the phone back down on the cradle, getting more angry by the minute.

"Bells, calm down, or I'm going to have to buy a new phone." Charlie said, putting his hand on top of my hand that was resting on the counter. I kept my eyes focused on the phone, so I wouldn't start crying or throw the phone.

"It's going to be ok, Bells." Charlie said, kissed me on the forehead then walked into the living room.

I picked up the phone again and hit the redial button. It did another round of ringing, I was about to hang up when I heard someone pick up. "Hello?" I heard a husky, pissed off voice say. Paul.

"Can I talk to Jacob please?" I said, trying not to sound too much like a bitch. I don't know what Jake has told the pack yet, he might have turn them all against me.

"Yeah hold on a second." I heard voices in the back ground, and then the phone being shifted from Paul's hand to Jake's.

"Hello?" Hearing Jake's voice through the phone brought a flood of memories back and I had to remind myself that I wasn't going to have a break down. _I can do this without breaking down. My children and I can survive without Jake._

"I want my son back Jake and I want him back now. I know Charlie told you I was picking up the twins for the day so why the fuck would you take him? Plus we talked about him being around the pack, I don't want him around the pack."

"You'd prefer him hanging out with a bunch of bloodsuckers?- Because I'd rather _my_ son be around the pack then with a bunch of leeches."

Bringing the Cullens into this, made my blood boil even more.

"Bring him back Jake or I'll come over and get him myself. I'm not kidding either, you know that I'm not kidding."

"Masen wants to stay with me Bella. Let him spend the day with me and you can get him tomorrow."

I tightly shut my eyes and clapped down on my teeth, hearing my jaw pop.

"Jake I made plans for _today_. I have classes tomorrow and studying and I don't have time to drive back down here. You on the other hand don't work on Mondays and you LIVE DOWN HERE."

I heard him cursing under his breath , and I knew I won this battle.

"Come down and get him then, I'm not going up to Charlie's."

Ok maybe the battle was half won.

"Whatever. I'll be there in ten minutes have him ready." I said hanging the phone up before he could even reply. I took three deep breaths to clear my head and wiped away the tears that started falling from my eyes. _I can do this without breaking down. My children and I can survive without Jake. _I had to remind myself yet again.

When I knew that I was good to go I walked into the living room and gave Charlie and Sue a weak smile. I walked over to Sue and picked Eli up off her lap.

"Ready to go baby girl? We have to go down to Uncle Sam's and get Masen. Where's their bags?"

The couch squeaked when Sue got up. She walked over to the dining room table and grabbed the twin's bags. Charlie stood too, and walked into the kitchen.

"Here you go sweetie. Are you ok? I have to talk to you about some things, about the pack. Do you think we could talk after you come back. Charlie's going down to Billy's." Sue said in a low voice. Charlie still didn't know about the pack, or the Cullens or the never ending battle waging between the two.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sure I'd love to talk." I said with another weak smile. I shifted Eli so I was holding her in one and grabbed the bags with my free hand.

"I'll be back around eight. They'll be bathed and in Pjs. Thanks a lot guys, for watching them while we figure this stuff out. I got the divorce papers today and I still have to meet with the attorney to set up a custody hearing and-" I was cut off when I heard a crash outside.

"What the hell?" Charlie asked, walking towards the door, Sue and I following. When we got to the door, he flung it open to see Edward pinned to the ground, with Jake on top of it. Sam and Embry were standing a few feet behind him, while Seth stood on the porch, with a tiny, scared, Masen in his arms.

"Stay away from my family! Do you hear me leech, STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Jake was screaming in Edward's face.

I handed Eli to Sue and shoved past them, grabbing Masen and handing him off to Charlie, shoving all of them in the door and slamming it shut.

I marched past Seth, down the porch steps and stood at Jake's side. I shoved him in the arm with all the strength I had. Sam and Embry ran up to me, grabbing me by the arms, trying to drag me to the porch. I managed to wiggle out of their grasp, and run back down towards Jake.

Jake still had Edward pinned on the ground, one hand digging into his arm and one hand wrapped tightly around his throat. I heard the windpipe cracking little by little. I looked into Edward's eyes, and saw the life in them starting to fade. I screamed my lungs out hoping to get Jake's attention , it didn't.

I managed to shove his arm again, hoping it would loosen his grip, it didn't. "Get off of him, you big idiot!" I screamed. Jake let go of Edward's arm and with very little effort, shoved me back. My butt hit the ground with a loud thump and a cry broke out of my throat.

That got Jake's attention. He glanced over at me, murder in his eyes. When he noticed that I was crying, he jumped off of Edward and ran over to me.

"What the fuck is he doing here! You know he's not suppose to be on our land! You brought him here! You were going to let him around our children? What if he bit them!? Huh. Think with your head for once instead of your hormones!" He shouted into my face, while grabbing me under the armpits picking me up.

"I'm taking the kids and we're leaving. No way in hell are they going anywhere near a Cullen." Jake started pacing, back and forth, back in forth. I noticed Edward got up off the ground and walked over to me. Sam, Embry and Seth walked into the house to give us some privacy.

Edward brushed himself off, and then grabbed my hand, lifting it up to his mouth and kiss my knuckles. Jake stopped in his tracks and growled, a ripple shaking his whole body.

"See this is what I'm talking about! I can't believe you are actually with him! You don't care about me or our children. You are just a selfish little brat!" He took two steps towards us, when I heard the door swing open then heard a loud click.

"Now that's enough Jacob Black. I suggest you run on home, back to that girlfriend of yours. Bella come get your kids and go home. Jake I don't want to see you around Doctor Cullen again, you hear me?"

There stood Charlie on the porch, shot gun in hand. Embry and Sam walked past him, hopped down the steps and grabbed Jake by the arms. "Come on lets go." Sam whispered to him.

"He broke the treaty. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip his head off right now. He's going to be with _my_ children." With the last part his voice rose loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Because _your _children are on the porch watching you right now, scared." Sam said, all of us looking over to the porch. There stood Eli hid behind Charlie's legs, while Masen stood holding a mock gun like Charlie.

With that Jake, Sam and Embry made their way down the dirt road out of my view. I let go of Edward's hand and walked up to the porch. I stood in front of Charlie give him a silent thank you look.

"Please be nice. Six years ago…it was a miscommunication and I forgave him. He's back now, back for me." I whispered. Charlie nodded his head and leaned the gun down against the house. We watched as Edward awkward walked up to the porch, nodded at Charlie, and grabbed the two little bags off the porch floor. He then walked down the porch and slide into the front seat of the car.

I picked up the twins, told Charlie and Sue that I loved them and walked down to the car. I placed both of them in their car seats, buckled them in and slide into the front seat. I took three more deep breaths and started the car. _I can do this without breaking down. My children and I can survive without Jake._

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was actually going to update yesterday, but my boyfriend took me out for valentines day, (I hope everyone had a good VDAY!) so I didn't get to finish. I was going to add more to the chapter but it seemed really long already, so I'm starting a new one right now. Reviews are always welcomed and if I get oh lets say 20 reviews, I will add the new chapter tonight! Thanks guys :]**


	19. Surprise Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I wish I did. **

**Quick A/N: I know I've been putting this off, but now it was really brought to my attention, I desperately need a Beta. Anyone want to do it? Haha. Please let me know. Thank you. **

**Bella POV**

I managed to make it back to the house without a single tear falling. After parking the car, I unbuckled the kids and Edward grabbed their bags.

"Did Alice say when she and Jasper were coming down?"

For the first time in a long time, I actually watched my back while walking into my own house. I was afraid that Jake would come after me, or Edward or even the kids.

When we were all in the house, I slammed the door shut then locked it. I carried the twins to the kitchen, Edward still carrying the bags. I put the kids down, opened the fridge and pulled out two juice boxes.

"Put the bags down on the…." I almost said table, when I realized the table still laid broken from the fight the other night.

"I guess put the bags down on the counter." I pushed the straws in both boxes and hided them to the twins.

"Alice and Jasper should be here soon. I mean the little pixie can see the future."

I almost recommended that I started gathering something for everyone to eat, when I realized that they were in fact vampires. I've been spending the last six years feeding a pack of wolves, so spending time with vampires would have to take some getting used to.

"Are you going to be our new Daddy?" Masen asked, walking over to Edward and staring up at him.

Edward glances over at me, the look of confusion written all over his face. I shrugged my shoulders, and walked over to Eli picking her up. I guess this was the best time to introduce Eli and Masen to Edward.

"Eli, Masen this is Edward. Edward these are my children, Eli and Masen." I put Eli down and waited for one of them to say something.

Just then Masen put his juice box down on the floor, and got on all floors. He stuck his tongue out like he was panting and said. "Hi my name is Masen and I am a wolf just like my Daddy and Uncle Seth and Uncle Sam RAWR!"

Edward ran behind Eli and I, acting like he was scared. Masen went after him, causing Eli to clap and laugh.

"Mommy, I scared-ed Edward! Edward are you scared of wolves? My daddy is a wolf and so am I! Rawr!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Eli wiggled out of my arms, and bent down to Masen's height. She smacked him across the head.

"Masen don't be scaring Mommy's new friend! He's scared of wolves, you are scaring him!"

Masen stood up and rubbed the back of his head, a sad look playing across his face. I was just about to scold Eli for hitting Masen when I heard the door open and then close. Alice.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed and ran full force at me. I ducked behind Edward before she could reach me. She took two looks at the twins and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my! They are like little versions of you and that dog! Oh my they are so cute! I want to take them shopping!" I was getting scared already at the thought of shopping with Alice again.

"Eli, Masen how about you two go upstairs and play, while I talk to my friends." They both moaned, but shuffled upstairs to their room.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked.

Alice clapped her little hands together and started bouncing up and down.

"We have so many surprises for you two!" She said, bouncing up and down, up and down.

"The first one is in the living room with Jasper! Follow me!" Edward and I both followed her command, knowing that if we disobeyed bad things would happen.

There in the living room was Jasper, almost finished putting a new dining room table together. I stood, staring at him, eyes basically bulging out of my eyes.

"What the?…" I said, almost speechless.

"I remembered that your table was broken the other night. So we bought you a new one! I told Jazzy to start putting it together, so that you wouldn't take it back.''

"Any excuse for you to go shopping." Edward muttered under his breath. Alice still heard him, because she stuck her tongue out at him.

"We have more. Are you ready for it?" She said, clapping and bouncing up again.

I wanted to say no, but something told me, that I wouldn't win this battle.

"Close your eyes! You two Edward, this surprise is for both of you. No reading my mind either!"

I looked over at Edward, who winked then closed his eyes. I too closed my eyes, anxious to know what this surprise was. I heard the door, open then close.

"Ok you two ready. One. Two. Three!" She shouted, and I opened my eyes.

There standing in my door was, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and even Rosalie. I couldn't hold back my emotions. Having all the Cullens back, made this even more real. I couldn't help but let the tears stream down my face.

**A/N: I know I promised a chapter if I got 20 reviews (which I got over 20 thanks so much I love you guys!) and I know that this chapter was short and I'm sorry, I really am! I know what I want to happen next, but it's hard to get it all sorted out, in such little time. I felt guilty not adding a new chapter even though I promised, so I added this short one. I promise to update soon, I know how I want the first encounter with the Cullens to be, so please bare with me. I love you guys so much and I really love writing for you guys. Show me some love please? Thank you!**


	20. Surprise Part II Wolf Meets Doctor

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. This story wasn't Beta-ed (is that even a word?) but I now have one and the rest will be!**

**Bella POV**

After the five minute crying and hugging session with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and yes even Rosalie, I ducked upstairs to check on the twins and give Edward some time alone with them.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I was greeted by a trail of clothes that lead from the my bedroom, to the bathroom to the twin's room. I went into my bedroom to grab the camera, and in a sneaky motion, made it across the hall to the twin's room.

Eli was walking around the room, pushing a little red shopping cart, Jake and I got her for Christmas. She was wearing one of my old Forks High Football t-shirts, one black high heel and one red one. I couldn't help but stifle a laughter and snap a picture.

Masen on the other hand was dressed in a shirt we had made for him for his birthday last year. It was white, with a two wolves, howling at the moon. Underneath the wolf it read "I'm wild like my Daddy." He wasn't wearing pants, but instead was wearing Jake's tuxedo jacket and top hat from his senior prom.

He was sitting on his bed, with two wolf dolls in his hand. He was mashing them together as if they were kissing and talking to himself. I heard him whisper the name "Mommy" and then "Daddy" and let the one wolf drop. The scene broke my heart. I guess the kids were understanding this more then I thought.

"Mommy are you crying because Daddy's not here?" Eli asked tugging on my pant leg.

I couldn't answer, I didn't want to answer. Answering would me that I was admitting to missing Jake. It wasn't fair to Edward. My sweet, sweet Edward that was back for me.

"No baby girl. I'm ok. I have some friends down stairs, and they want to meet you. They have presents."

Masen jumped off the bed and came charging at me. While Eli grabbed tighter onto my pant legs, look of terror in her eyes. She was so much like me, afraid to meet new people.

"Presents! Come on Eli, what if they have a puppy! Or a big giant wolf! Mommy if we get a wolf I want him to sleep in my bed, and he won't take baths, and either will I!"

I picked up Eli, and grabbed Masen by the hand to lead them downstairs. I was debating if I should make them change, but I realized I would lose the battle before it even begun.

-:- -:- -:-

"Oh my God, Bella they are so adorable!" Esme said when I walked downstairs. I noticed, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie sitting on the tiny couch. Emmett was sitting on one side chair, while Jasper and Alice were sitting on the other. Edward, pulled a chair into the entry way of the living room and was seated on that.

"This little girl is Eli and this little-" I started to say when I was interrupted. Masen shoved past me and into the middle of the living room.

"I'm Masen William Charles Black and this is my sister Elizabeth Alice Rose Black. I don't know why Mommy and Daddy gave us so many names but they did. Can I have my present now?"

"Masen! Please, better manners." I said, shocked that my son would be so rude. He defiantly gets his manners from his father and the pack.

"No Bella it's fine. We left the presents in the car, I'll just run out and get them. Carlisle would you be a dare and help me." Esme said getting up and walking towards the doors, Carlisle following. They were gone less then five seconds when they came back, each with a box in their hands.

I put Eli down on the floor, so she could open her presents. Esme walked over to Masen and handed him a silver box. Carlisle walked over to Eli and handed her a pink box. They both just started at me, asking for permission with their eyes to open them.

"Go ahead." I said, a big smile across my face. The camera at ready to take pictures.

Masen ripped the box off of his first. He just stared into the box, with wide eyes.

"What is it Masey?" I asked. I had no clue what the Cullens had bought either of them. I didn't even know that they were coming. I looked over at Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett to see huge grins plastered across their faces. It scared me.

I was just about to ask one of them what it was, when Masen reached his tiny hands into the box and pulled out a gray fluff ball. For a second I was confused, until it dawned on me, the little fluff ball was a kitten.

"Mommy I's got a kitten now! Will he turn into a wolf?!" He asked turning towards Esme. She laughed, her laughter sounding like chimes.

"No sweetie, he'll get big though. I hope it's ok Bella. We bought it a collar, a food and water dish, a little bed, litter box, kitty litter, a bag of food and even one of those little fuzzy toys."

I looked at all the Cullens, little smirks playing across their lips. I looked at Edward last and couldn't help but laugh. I think he was in as much as I was that, Masen was now a proud owner of a little miniature wolf.

"No it's fine. He's so cute. Now Masen a kitten is a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you'll take care of him? If you need just let me or Edward know, ok?"

He nodded his head yes. "I'm going to name him, Spunky! Eli look at the wolf, Spunky!"

Everyone laughed, as I put the camera up to my eye and snapped a few pictures of Masen holding his little wolf.

With all the chaos going on, sad to say I didn't notice Eli sitting in the kitchen, with her unopened box in hand. I was just about to ask her what was wrong when Edward beat me to the punch. I stepped back and decided to let Edward handle the situation.

"Mind if I sit down here?" He asked. Eli nodded her head no, as Edward planted his butt down on the floor.

"Why haven't you opened your presents yet? What if it's a kitty, he can't breath in there."

"I don't want a kitty." Eli said, a little pout playing on her lips.

"Well why don't you come into the living room and show everyone what you got then?" He said standing up and grabbing her hand. Her whole petite hand held onto Edward's index finger. They walked past me and into the living room.

Eli sat down next to Masen and opened her box, taking her time peeling off the paper and ribbons. I was really hoping there wasn't another kitten in there or the poor thing would be dead. She finally got it open and pulled the lid off.

At first she looked confused, then a big smile spread across her face.

"Mommy! It's a doctor's kit! Now I can fix you when you fall, so Daddy won't have to take you to the hopital!"

Emmett's booming laugh drowned out everyone else's laughter. I could feel my face getting bright red.

"Still not agreeing with gravity?" Emmett asked between laughter.

"Very funny everyone. Now what do you two say?"

"Thank you everyone." They both said at the same time, as I snapped a few more pictures.

-:- -:- -:-

I was trying to clean up the messy house, while filling everyone in on what's been happening in the last six years. Carlisle and Esme had to run to the hospital, to talk about getting his job back, and Jasper and Alice went with. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward stayed behind to help take care of the twins.

"Mommy I want to take Spunky outside and show him the swing set!" Masen said, rather whiney.

"You can't be outside by yourself and you know it." _Specially with Victoria still out there_, I added in my mind.

"I'll go with him Bells, I mean if that's ok." Emmett said behind me.

"Have you ever killed a vampire? 'Cause my Daddy said vampires are bad." I almost dropped the basket of toys I was trying to pick up.

Emmett looked over at my beat red face and started to laugh that booming laugh of his.

"Well kiddo, I killed a vampire once. His name was James and he was trying to kill this girl I knew. Now the girl wasn't really smart and she thought she could fight him off, but she couldn't. So I had to step in and kill him all by myself."

Masen looked up to Emmett with total awe in his eyes. Just what I needed, another little Emmett running around.

"Oh Emmett shut up. The last thing we need is a little kid having you as a role model. You know what they say about kids these days, they're like little sponges."

I couldn't help but laugh. Rosalie has changed a lot since I've last seen her. She was nicer. She hugged me when they first showed up, and only looked at me with kindness in her eyes.

Masen grabbed Spunky with one hand and Emmett's massive hand with the other, leading him outside. I wanted to tell him to be careful, watch out for strangers, and to make sure he didn't leave his sight. When I realized that Masen was with a vampire, and I should probably be giving the warning to Masen not Emmett.

I decided to run downstairs and throw a load of laundry into the washer, when I felt Edward's cold arms wrap around my waist. I feel like it's been days since I've felt him, when I know it's been merely a few hours.

"Hello beautiful. I love you." He whispered, then kissed me right below my ear. The tingle I felt, started at my head and ended in my feet. I felt the wetness pool between my legs, and I wanted to drag Edward downstairs and bang him on the washer.

"I love you too." I managed to get out. I pulled away from his grip and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm going to run down and start a load of laundry. Mind watching Eli for a second?" I kissed him again on the lips and walked downstairs. While sorting the laundry and throwing it in the washer, I had time to think. I didn't know what I was doing with my life or where I was going. All I knew was that I wanted to spend it with Edward.

Things would have to change though. Like being change, I couldn't bare being away from my children for a year while I fought the bloodlust and the thought of even be tempted scare me. Plus how would I explain to them that their stepfather and his family never aged because they were all vampires? I guess I'd have to figure it out when it came.

**Edward POV**

Rose decided to go outside and help Masen keep an eye on Emmett, leaving me alone with Eli. Looking there her thoughts, I first realized how much she reminded me of Bella. I knew that if I could read Bella's thoughts, they would be just as pure as her daughters.

I sat down on the couch and watched as Eli played away with her doctor's kit.

"You know Eli, I'm a doctor." I said trying to get the little girl to talk.

"Are you here to fix Mommy's heart then? Daddy broked it." She said looking down, focusing on her plastic pager.

"How do you know your Mommy has a broken heart?" I asked, trying to stay put. It took everything I had, not to hunt that mutt down and kill him on the spot.

"Masen and I hear her crying. The other night Daddy was yelling at her, then I heard her crying." Images of Bella crying flooded Eli's mind. If I was able to cry, the tears would be streaming down my face. The strong emotions coming through this little girls head, was enough to make anyone cry.

"Well I'm here to fix her heart." I said matter of fact.

Just then, Eli grabbed her stethoscope and walked over to the couch.

"You look sick Edward. Lay down, I'll make you feel better."

I did as I was told. Eli moved her stethoscope up my arms, over my abdomen, over my forehead and stopped right on my dead heart.

"Edward you're sick! I don't hear your hurt! Did someone break your heart too? Mommy isn't a doctor, is she trying to fix your broken heart?"

"I did have a broken heart, but your mom is a special doctor and she fixed my heart."

The little girl ran back to her medical kit and pulled out a box of band aids.

"Well I don't hear your heart, so I'm going to fix it, cause Mommy's a pretend doctor, but I'm a real doctor, just like you." She smiled up at me.

"Are you going to be our new Daddy?" She asked me, her smile disappearing.

"Eli, I could never take the place of your Dad. We can be friends, you want to be friends?" I would love nothing more then to push Jake out of the picture and take over the role as their father, but the truth was that, that wasn't going to happen.

"As long as you can fix Mommy's heart, I'll be your friend. Maybe someday you can be my other Daddy." She asked putting another band aid on my dead heart.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know we really didn't get to see much of the Cullens or Edward in this chapter, but there's more to come don't worry. I just didn't want people thinking that now Bella is going to forget about her twins, because she isn't. I personally am not a mother, but I can imagine one of the hardest things to do is go through a divorce with children involved. I was only four when my parents got divorce so… ANYWAYS. I decided to update so soon, because well I couldn't get this chapter out of my head and I'm going to be busy this week, so I don't know when I can update again. Please review and know that I love all of you for reading and reviewing! Your comments all make me laugh very hard, and are very helpful! Thank you again, much love :]

**-BB**


	21. Divorce Papers

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…darn. **

**Bella POV**

When I walked back into the living room, I saw Edward laying down on the couch, with Eli sitting on his stomach, putting band aids on ever inch of his forehead.

I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed my camera off of the counter and snapped a picture. Edward and Eli both turned around and smiled up at me.

"Mommy! Edward's sick but I fixed him!"

I first stared at Eli then Edward. Eli had on a cute little grin. Edward on the other hand, had a smile that was stretching from ear to ear. He looked like… a proud father. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"I see that baby girl. He looks a lot better now. You're a good doctor." I said, walking over to the couch and sitting on the arm.

"Edward taught me. I wanna be a Doctor just like him and his Daddy! Can I go to college with you tomorrow Mommy? Edward said you hafta go for lots and lots of years to be a Doctor." There was the look again. The look that works on Jacob. The look that she _learned_ from Jacob.

"Someday you can baby girl. How about today though, you go outside and play with Masen. Don't you want to go play with his new kitten?"

I saw her face drop a little.

"Masen is playing with Edward's brother and sister, he doesn't want to play with me anymore." She said staring down at the box of band aids.

I always thought it was fascinating that Eli and Masen shared such a strong bond, for being opposite sexes. I guess what they say about twins was true. Two bodies but one strong bond.

Edward gathered her up in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why don't you go outside and ask Rosalie to play dress up with you. I bet she'll do your hair and makeup and everything."

Suddenly her face light up and she looked over at me.

"Can I Mommy?" She said smiling up at me.

There was many reasons why I knew this was a bad thing. First off I didn't want my four year old daughter wearing make up. Plus I was lacking in the make up department. Jake liked the natural look on me, so I didn't have that much make up to start with. And secondly I really didn't want Rosalie to see the upstairs, it was a mess. I would be beyond embarrassed.

"If Rosalie says its ok, then you two can do a make over."

Eli clapped her little hands together, kissed Edward on the cheek, then ran out the door.

Edward sat up, and shifted over to my side of the couch. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear, then kissed the skin right below it. The small gesture sent jolts of electricity through my body. I was barely able to breath out "I love you too." When I heard a throat clearing behind us.

A very beautiful Rosalie stood at the foot of the stairs, holding Eli's hand. I guess she agreed to do it.

"Edward there's little children around. Plus if Emmett sees you two, you'll never live it down. Now Bella, Elizabeth and I are going upstairs, someone has to teach your daughter what fashion is, I better do it before Alice digs her claws into her." She said and floated upstairs.

I turned back to Edward so I was facing him. He kissed my lips again and laugh chuckled against them. "She's right. I'll help you clean up love."

-:- -:- -:-

"Mommy, Mommy! Guess what Emmett showed me to do!" Masen said running into the kitchen. Edward was up to his elbows in dish soap, while I dried. Eli and Rosalie had come down for the "make over" and were now drawing in a Disney Princess coloring book in the living room.

"Should I be scared?" I muttered to Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders, and turned to Emmett. It looked like Emmett was saying something in his mind, then Edward nodded.

"What did you and Emmett do?" I asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"He showed me how to climb up the slide! The Spunky went down the slide. I wanted Emmett to go down, but he said the slide would break."

Well that was a relief, Emmett taught my son something and it had nothing to do with vampires, wolfs, or fire. What a relief that was.

"I told him Daddy would be mad if he broke the slide." Masen said, eyes darting down to the floor.

I looked over at Edward, who stopped washing dishes and listened to Masen's thoughts. A look of concern flashed over his face then quickly disappeared. I was just about to ask what it was, when the phone rang.

I walked over to the phone and looked at the ID. Charlie was calling. Crap I didn't notice it was already 8:15. "It's ok sweetie. How about you go get Eli and go put your Pajamas on. It's time to go back to Pappy's."

Masen disappeared into the living room. I picked up the phone, getting ready to apologize for not being there sooner.

"Hey Dad. Sorry, Esme and Carlisle came over with presents, then Emmett and Rose showed up..." I said starting to ramble off.

"No Bells it's fine. I'm calling to tell you, that...well Jake's been sitting on my porch for the last thirty minutes. I told him to leave but he won't. I threatened to call the cops down, but he still wouldn't budge. I'm telling you, just in case Dr. Cullen plans on coming down...I think its best that he doesn't."

I could feel my blood boiling and my face getting red. Edward grabbed my hand, while Rose and Emmett wandered in. I'm sure they could hear the conversation.

"Tell him to leave!" I all but shouted into the phone.

"Bella I did. I don't want to be causing anymore problems, do you hear me? When you bring the kids back, just _please_ come alone. Please Bella for Eli and Masen, don't make this harder on them."

"Ok, ok. I have the divorce papers for him anyways. We'll leave here in five minutes. Just tell him I'll be there in a couple. Don't mention the divorce papers." I said before hanging up.

I heard the kids running down the stairs, so I pushed passed Edward and walked into the living room. Masen stood with Spunky in his hand, while Eli kept twirling her hair.

"You two ready to go? Say goodbye to Edward, Emmett and Rose."

"I don't want to leave Mommy. Can't I stay here and have a sleep over with Emmett? Pleeease Mommy Please." Masen begged, grabbing onto my pant leg. I looked over at Emmett, who had a big goofy grin on his face. That is until Rosalie back handed him.

"Not tonight little man. Another night though, I promise." Emmett said bending down to Masen's height and tousling his hair. Emmett straightened back up, waved goodbye and left with Rose trailing behind.

"Come on you two lets getting you back to Pappy's, ok?" I said grabbing their bags and enough supply to last Spunky for two weeks. Masen grabbed my hand while holding onto Spunky , while Eli grabbed Edward's.

"Are you coming too Edward?" She asked staring up at him with doe eyes.

"I can't come this time, darlin'. How about I walk you out to the car ."

Eli's face fell, then she gave a half smile, disappointment written all over her face.

When we got out to the car, Edward helped me put the kids in the car, kissing Eli on the forehead, and patting Masen on his head.

"I'll be back in a little. I love you." I said, kissing him on the lips and shutting the door.

-:- -:- -:-

"Mommy look Daddy's at Pappy and Mammy's house!" Masen said jumping up and down in his car seat. "Can I tell him about Emmett and his family? Oh Mommy I want to tell him about the slide!"

I took a look into the review mirror to see Masen's smile.

"Not tonight baby. Daddy doesn't like the Cullens. How about we wait just a little and tell him."

"Ok Mommy. Can I show him Spunky?"

"Sure sweetie."

I unbuckled my seatbelt, then grabbed the bags. Eli and Masen undid their seatbelts and got out of the car. I tried to handle, two backpacks, kitten supplies and two toddles, when my purse slipped.

"You could help me, you know." I shouted over to Jacob. Jacob got up off the steps and walked over to us. First look at his children and a huge smile broke out across his face. I felt a small pain in my heart, Jacob really did love the twins.

"Hey you three. What do you have there Mas?" He said, grabbing a hold of the backpacks.

"Daddy, Daddy! I got a wolf!" He said running into Jake's arms.

"A wolf huh? Mommy bought you a wolf?" He said looking over at me. I picked up Eli and shrugged over at him.

"His name is Spunky! He's gray. Some day he's going to be a HUGE wolf, just like me!"

When we reached the door, I opened it and walked in without knocking.

"DAD?! SUE?! I'm here, I have the twins and Jake decided to drop by, but you already know that."

I heard some footsteps upstairs, then two sets of foot shuffling down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo. What's all this?" Charlie asked, grabbing the kitten supplies.

"Masen has gotten a kitten, as a present today." I said smiling at the thought of Edward and the rest of the Cullen family.

"A kitten huh? Well isn't that nice. Jacob I see you made it off my porch." He said walking over to Spunky and petting his head.

"Yeah sorry bout that Charlie, I knew it was the only way Bella would talk to me…Sue can you take Eli and Masen upstairs to brush their teeth." Jacob said, handing the bags off to Sue.

Eli grasped onto my sweater and whispered into my ear, "Mommy I want to stay with you and Edward. Can't I stay with you and Edward?"

"No sweetie you have to stay here. It's only for a couple of days, then you can come home with me. Now go brush your teeth. I love you."

I placed her down on the floor and looked over at Jacob.

"Jake, we need to talk…outside." I said walking towards the door, Jake only a few steps behind.

When we got out to the porch, I paused on the steps looking out to the yard. I needed to collect myself. I patted my purse to make sure the divorce papers were still safely tucked away.

"I smell them on you and the kids." Jake said, sounding more worried then mad.

"All the Cullens came by today. They surprised me, and well brought the kids presents." I stared into his eyes, I wasn't going to back down. The Cullens weren't a threat, I wish I could make Jake see.

"Well I take it, that the leeches aren't the reason we are having this conversation…what's on your mind."

Jake walked over to wear I was standing and ran his fingers over my cheek, a concern look in his eyes. It was the Jake I missed, the Jake I love. I had to look away, to keep myself from crying. I had to keep myself together, keep myself strong.

"I went to the attorney today. He drew up divorce papers. I have a copy for you to look at with your lawyer. Look over them and we'll have to meet in court….My attorney said they're a lot to do and that…" I couldn't finish though. I felt my eyes start to sting, then tears fall from my eyes.

I felt Jake's warm arms engulf me, as his hand pushed my face into his chest. I didn't want to cry, but the whole divorce was starting to ware on me, and it's barely begun.

"Bella we don't have to talk about this right now. We don't have to get a divorce for awhile. I mean… Danica understands how hard it is…and it's not like that leech is going to pop the question anytime soon."

I pulled away from Jake. I so wasn't having this conversation. "Just here take these Jake and look over them. I'll have my attorney, get in touch with yours." I pulled the papers out of my purse, and handed them over. The pain in his eyes would of killed me, if the situation was different. If he didn't lie to me, cheat on me, hurt me. But he did do those things, and this was the situation we were in.

I shoved past Jake and walked over to the door. Before turning the knob, I turned back around to face Jake. "Stop harassing Charlie…and thank you." I said a small smile pulling at my lips.

"For what?" He asked, sounding confused.

"For not freaking out about the Cullens. I love him Jake, I love them. They were very good with Eli and Masen and they took well to them too." I turned the knob and walked inside.

-:- -:- -:-

When I got back to the house, I walked inside and slowly made my way upstairs.

"Edward?" I asked, taking the steps one at a time, careful not to fall.

When I got to the top of the steps, I saw him standing there waiting for me. "Hello Beautiful." He whispered into my ear, picking me up bridal style. " I know that you were giving Jacob the divorce papers, so I thought you might like a nice relaxing bath."

He took me to the bathroom, were the bath tub was filling up with steamy hot water and bubbles. He placed my feet down on the floor and started to strip me. His hands were gentle on my skin and I welcomed it.

"In." He said, when I was stripped down to nothing. Before my body knew what it was doing, I was up to my neck in hot bubbly water. I felt my muscles relax one by one. Edward pulled up one of the twin's stools and sat on it next to the tub.

"Thank you." I said, closing my eyes, just taking in the steam and the aroma. I stayed in the tub for thirty minutes, before I dragged myself up and toweled off. Holding onto the towel, I made my way to the bedroom, Edward following right behind me.

I pulled back the blankets, sat down and removed the towel. "I've missed you." I said, patting the bed next to me. Edward stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. "I've missed you too." He whispered into my ear, before lightly taking my lobe between his teeth.

The feeling made my body come alive, and my stomach clench. I felt his cold lips brush down my neck, then my collarbone, down to my breast. He took his time, kissing each breast equal amounts and made his way down my stomach. When he got to my C- section scar, he kissed it twice and made his way back up to my neck.

"I need you." I managed to get out. Edward chuckled into my neck.

Edward sat himself up and pulled his body so it was cover mine. I felt his erection straining against his boxers. His hands slide down my body and landed on his boxers, pulling them done.

I knew Edward was hesitant at first, afraid to hurt me, when I felt his erection enter my core. He went inch by inch, slow at first, then started to sped up.

I as ready to explode, but knew I had to hold on, for Edward, I wanted him to go first. I tried to focus, by closing my eyes. I reached my hand up and cupped Edward's face. The tempo of our bodies started to increase, and I couldn't hold back anymore. A climax slammed into me, as my walls tighten around Edward. I felt him thrust one more time, before my name escaped his lips and his head dropped into my neck.

"I love you." He whispered and rolled off of me. Dreams soon consumed me.

**A/N: I was going to wait, but I couldn't so I decided to just go ahead and post the new chapter. I got a little lemony on the end, I'm determined to get up the nerve to write a really lemony chapter soon. Hope everyone enjoys. I started the next chapter, but its getting late and my niece's 6th birthday party is tomorrow, (and once again I'm sick) so I'll be kinda busy, but I'll try to get the next chapter out asap. Thank you for reading and sticking with me, I love you guys so much! Reviews of course are always welcomed, and brighten my day. Much love. **

**-BB**


	22. Sick Day

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own twilight, SM does. A major shout out goes to letempspasse, for reading over this chapter and fixing everything. This chapter doesn't suck now :]**

**_Two Weeks Later…_**

Bella POV

"I'm not feeling well. I don't want to go to class today." I said when I woke up. I felt like I was 17 again and Edward was my father. Luckily Charlie agreed to let the twins stay at his house for a couple more weeks, since we were getting nowhere with the divorce.

"Go take a hot shower and I'll email your professors. I'll write a prescription out and we can run down to the pharmacy and get it, ok love?" He said rubbing my back. The small rubbing motion on my back was helping.

I nodded my head 'yes' and pulled myself out of bed. I dragged myself to the bathroom and turned the nozzle, sticking my hand under the spray to make sure it wasn't too hot.

I stripped down to nothing and got in the shower. The combination of the steam and the hot spray relaxed me.

"Bella, love, I emailed your professors and let them know you wouldn't be in. I wrote out a prescription for Flumadine, I thought you'd prefer the cherry flavored syrup or the tablets."

Edward poked his head into the shower curtain, as his dazzling grin spread across his face.

"You know if you weren't so sick, I'd have you in that bed in five seconds flat."

"Well this shower is making me feel better, Doctor." I said, instantly aroused.

Ever since Edward has come back, I've been in an instantly horny mood 24/7 and I was totally ashamed of myself all the time. Acting like this is what got me into the situation with Jake but after the twins were born, I did a complete 180.

Edward's chuckle brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Isabella, what will I do with you? I'm going to go make you some toast. Come down stairs when you are done."

I washed my hair and face as quickly as I could and turned off the water. I wrapped my robe around my body and a towel around my wet hair. I took a look into the mirror, noticing my red, runny nose and bags under my eyes. How could Edward find me attractive at all? I sighed and turned towards the door. I managed to make it down the stairs and into the kitchen without tripping.

Edward had a plate full of toast waiting for me on the counter. I took one look at the plate, and my stomach start to grumble.

"I am so hungry." I said walking over to the counter and picking up a piece of toast.

"I didn't know how much toast would fill you up, so I made you six pieces. As soon as you are done eating, get dressed and we can drive down to the grocery store and get your prescription filled. We can pick up a few things while we are there, also."

I nodded my head and chopped down on my second piece of toast. I ate two more pieces, without realizing how hungry I was. I quickly ran upstairs, tripping on the top step, and jogged into the bedroom. I slipped on a pair of sweatpants, an old hoodie and sneakers then made my way downstairs.

"Want me to drive?" Edward offered, drying off the plate I'd just used. I nodded my head 'yes' and put on my coat. Edward opened the front door and made his way down to the car, while I shut and locked the door behind myself.

When I took a step off the porch, I noticed it was starting to rain. I should of grabbed an umbrella, but opted for just yanking my hood up. I couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed the weather matched the way I felt. Shitty.

"It should be about a twenty minute wait, Mrs. Black." The pharmacist said after I handed her the prescription. I cringed at the fact that she called me Mrs. Black but Edward grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I muttered a 'thank you' and turned on my heels.

I started walking down the medicine isle, looking for Nyquil, Dayquil and some soothing tablets for the shower when I noticed Edward picking up a box of Benadryl.

"Things have changed a lot since the last time I was sick. Well, before I was dying in the hospital I guess you could say."

I saw pain flash in his eyes, and I knew he was thinking back to his human life.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"When my parents or I were sick, we were lucky enough to afford a physician. When the cause was actually treatable we were given medicines but they were usually in a liquid form and tasted like a cross between garbage and artificial cherry. It wasn't pleasant in any form. Life would of been less difficult if almost everything was cured and in tablet form."

I noticed his face drop some more. I was wondering if he was trying to remember them; his parents. Trying to remember the life he had, wondering what it would have been like if he wasn't changed.

I reached my hand up and cupped his face. "Don't be sad, Edward. Look at it this way; your sickness brought you to me. I love you very much. You are my life."

I kissed him on the lips and went back to searching for the cough syrup.

I finally found what I was looking for when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

I turned around to see Tyler and Lauren standing behind us, holding hands. Talk about a blast from the past.

"Hey Tyler, Lauren. I haven't seen you two since graduation, what has it been? Six years now?" I said, trying to sound polite. Lauren still gave me the same nasty, shit eating grin.

"Yes, yes it has. Oh and who is this? Hi I'm Tyler I went to...school with... Edward Cullen? How long have you been back man, remember me? Tyler Crowley?"

Tyler dropped Lauren's hand, and reached out to Edward. Edward hesitated at first, then took it.

"It's actually Doctor Cullen now. When my family and myself moved, I managed to graduate early and take advanced classes in college. I received my PhD and moved back here to work at the hospital. The rest of my family is also back." He added trying to be polite.

Tyler was about to respond when Lauren cut him off.

"Well Bella you are looking well. Where are your children? Oh and how is your husband doing now a days? Tell him he did a great job, changing the oil in my Mercedes the other day." She snarled at me.

I wanted to gouge her eyes out. She was still acting like we were in high school. Silly me to think people grew up and moved on from petty differences from high school.

"Oh you know Jake, he just loves his work. I'll make sure to pass it along that he's satisfied another customer." I said between my teeth.

"Lauren baby, be nice." I heard Tyler mutter to Lauren. She just looked at him, and gave him a fake innocent smile.

"What? I am being nice. So did you hear Tyler and I are getting married next year? I figured we'd get married first and then try to get pregnant."

I wanted to reply with a snippy remark about how I was surprised she didn't get pregnant whoring it up in high school, but Edward cut me off first.

"Married, wow. So do you two talk to anyone else from high school? I work with Angela in the Hospital. I heard she too was getting married soon, but she never mentioned you two."

"I don't talk to anyone anymore. I used to talk to Jess, but we had a falling out our third semester in school together. I heard she is married or something...who cares." Lauren said, rolling her eyes. "Baby we need to go. We're meeting my mom to try cakes. Bye, Edward. Bye, Bella. Don't forget to tell your husband thanks for the oil change." She said, flipping her hair and walking away.

I stood for a few moments, just blinking back tears and curling my fist. That girl was still pissing me off, as much as she did in high school. Edward pulled me into a hug. "It's ok, love. She doesn't matter." He whispered into my hair.

"I'm going to be the laughing stock of our graduating class. Pregnant, married and divorced all before our ten year reunion. How embarrassing," I muttered into his shirt.

I pulled myself out of the embrace and made my way down the aisle. I walked up to the pharmacist and asked if my prescription was ready yet. I wanted to leave, I wanted to be back in my nice warm bed.

"It will be $89.50 for the Flumadine and then an additional $15 for the Nyquil, Dayquil and Benadryl, making your total $104.50" She nervously said looking at the computer screen. I went to pull out my wallet, when I felt Edward's ice cold hand grabbing my wrist.

"What I need these right, doctor?" I asked between my teeth. The last thing I wanted was to hear a lecture from Edward.

With his free hand, Edward pulled out six 20 dollar bills out of his wallet and handed it to the pharmacist. "Keep the change."

She welcomed us a good day and got back to her work. Too bad my day was already ruined.

The car ride back to the house was silent and uncomfortable. I didn't want Edward to know how I felt about the divorce. How I was constantly embarrassed, because no one on the outside knew what was really going on. When we got back to the house, I stopped in the drive way but didn't get out. I could tell  
something was bugging Edward.

"Do you not get health insurance?" Edward asked, finally breaking the  
silence.

"No. Jake only got health insurance for himself and it would have cost too much to add me or the twins. I didn't get any being a waitress and part time student."

I looked over at Edward, with a look of disgust on his face. I really didn't want to fight with him but this cold was making me very irritable.

"What if Masen or Eli would have gotten sick?" He asked, worry seeping from his every word.

"We got that CHIP for the twins. God, Edward! Do you really think I'm that bad of a mother?'' I said tears falling from my eyes.

"I was a bad wife and now I'm a bad mother!" I sobbed, tears freely flowing. Edward was out of his door and opening mine before I even blinked twice. He was pulling me into a hug and trying to block the rain at the same time.

"Isabella, you are a wonderful mother. I'd love for you to be my wife some day." He said, kissing my lips.

A short bubble of laughter bubbled up. "Did you just ask me to marry you Edward Cullen?" I asked jokingly.

"Now would I ask you in such an unromantic way?" He laughed back at me, giving me his crocked smile that I loved.

"No." I muttered and playfully pushed him away. I grabbed my massive bag of medication and got out of the car. I walked up the sidewalk and opened the door, Edward trailing behind me. I took off my wet shoes and made my way upstairs. I peeled my wet clothes off and crawled into bed wearing just my  
underwear and bra.

"I want you and the twins to go on my insurance." Edward said, stripping out of his wet clothes also. I felt like we were a married couple. My husband comes home from a long day at the office, after the kids are asleep we crawl into bed and snuggle all night. Too bad that was never going to happen.

"Can we? I mean since you and I aren't married, is it allowed? I'd love to not have to pay 60 plus bucks on prescriptions, or not have to pay a 20 dollar co-pay on every doctor visit."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm sure it will be a ton of paper work, but it's not like I have anything better to do while you are sleeping. That is, besides watching you sleep."

I blushed. I can't believe he was still doing that.

"Do you think we can still get the twins tonight?" I asked, trying to not sound too hopeful. I knew his answer before the words even left his mouth.

"I don't think so love, you are still contagious. If you're feeling better tomorrow, we can pick them up. Want me to call Jacob and see if he will switch nights with you? Perhaps he can get them tonight we can get them tomorrow?"

I nodded my head 'yes' popped two Benadryl and closed my eyes. I felt the bed shift as Edward reached for the phone. The conversation with Jacob was short, even though I couldn't hear what was said. I heard Edward sigh and lay back down in the bed.

"He said it was fine. He hopes you feel better." Edward said, reaching for the box of Benadryl. "These are supposed to make you drowsy. How about you sleep and I'll wake you up for dinner." He said, before I drifted off.

I woke up in the middle of the night with the worse pain in my stomach, side and back. I looked over at the night stand and noticed the alarm clock read 2:45 am. I groaned and rolled over to feel Edward's side cold and empty.

I swung my legs off the edge, but doubled over in pain instead. "Edward?" I whispered, knowing if he was in the house that he'd hear.

He came running into the room at vampire speed. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I was downstairs reviewing a case. I didn't want to turn the lights on and disturb you." He sat down on the bed next to me, rubbing small circles on my back.

"Thank you," I managed to get out before I was darting for the bathroom. I started throwing up and couldn't stop until my stomach was clenching, trying to produce something to heave up.

"I'm happy we didn't get the kids tonight. This is a really bad bug," I muttered into the toilet. I pushed to my feet and walked over to the sink. I splashed some cold water onto my face and refreshed my teeth.

"Do you want anything, love?" Edward asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Just the waste basket next to the bed. Stay with me too, please," I begged.

"Always, Isabella," he said and kissed me on the forehead.

"I think you have a fever." he said, a frown pulling at his lips.

He pulled me into bed and cradled me into his arms, his cold body attempting  
to lower my fever.

"I want this stupid cold to go away so I can get Eli and Masen tomorrow. I miss having them around." I murmured into Edward's shoulder.

"I miss having them around too." He replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I was about to make a comment about him being a good father, when another wave of pain hit me. I pulled away from Edward's embrace, and stuck my head over the bed relieving myself in the waste basket. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Ok first off Bella isn't pregnant! I just got over the same thing I just wrote about (being sick, stomach/back/side pains) so I thought I'd write about it. Plus I always thought it was funny that Edward was a doctor now, so Bella won't have to be having so many trips to the hospital. Secondly, sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter, my anniversary was this week and I was sick (again). I'm on spring break starting yesterday so I'm sure I'll be updating more frequently. Oh and I will be adding at least one new chapter to Miserable at Best (If you haven't read it yet check it out.) Lastly, I got a couple dozen PMs saying that people weren't able to comment on the last chapter, I think it was because I deleted a AN I wrote back in December, so techinically everyone was trying to write a comment on ch. 21 twice. So I better get some long love in this chapter. Jkjk. Thank you guys, much love. **

**-BB**


	23. A New Kitchen

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Thanks to letempspasse for making sure this chapter was in tip top shape! **

**Edward POV**

Bella was really starting to worry me. Her fever finally broke around 4:30 and I sighed with relief. I feared that if I continued to hold her that temperature would drop, so I wrapped her up in blankets and scooted off the bed.

At vampire speed I ran downstairs, grabbing the paperwork off the table and darted back to our bedroom.

I was just settling in to finish my case study when I felt Bella tugging on the blanket.

"I won't go with you," She muttered in her sleep, starting to toss and turn.

"I said I won't go with you!" She shouted, springing up. She looked over at me and I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked, rather worried.

"Edward?" She replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Not that I remember," She said again, an eyebrow still raised with disorientation.

"You were screaming in your sleep, 'I won't go with you!' You don't remember at all what it was about? Was it maybe about Jake or the pack?"

She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed the tears off her cheeks.

"Maybe, I honestly don't remember, though. I can never remember my dreams anymore." She looked down at her hands in her lap.

I didn't want to push it further so I decided to change the subject.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked instead.

She shrugged again and lay back down. "Actually, I am. I mean besides the stuffy nose, I'm feeling much better. Want to check me out in the morning? I think it's time for the twins to come home." She yawned.

"But right now I just want to go back to sleep. I'm so tired. Can you make sure I'm awake by ten please?" She asked, drifting back into dreamland.

I was thankful that Bella was feeling better but I still wanted her to take it easy today.

I wasn't one to come between a mother and her children. Plus, I was excited to see Masen and Eli; to become more involved in their lives.

I might not be their biological father, but I want nothing more than to be a father figure to them. Yes, it was going to be hard to explain to them why they and their mother were growing older while my family and I stayed frozen in time. I had to have them in my life, though, regardless of complications. All these years I've been simply just surviving, but now I was actually living.

When I finished my case study, I glanced up at the clock and noticed it was only 9. I still had another hour to go until Bella wanted to be woken up. I figured I'd start making her breakfast around 9:30, which would leave me a slow thirty minutes to myself.

I got up from the soft comforter and walked over to the dresser, looking through it for an outfit for the day.

Bella had cleaned out Jake's dresser, his side of the closet and basically any other space he occupied in the house. She packed up her car as much as possible and had to make two trips down to him. When she arrived back to the house, I'd already stowed all of my clothes and personal things in his place.

I rummaged through my drawers, finally finding a pair of black jeans and a soft gray long sleeve shirt. After dressing, I looked over at the clock and noticed that I'd only killed twenty minutes. Another forty minutes until Bella wanted to awaken.

I decided to just make my way door stairs and get a crack on breakfast. I flipped on the light switch and frowned. The kitchen was how I remembered it, nothing had changed. The same white, hideously tacky tiled floors, fading yellow cabinets, the small tiny stove and kitchen sink. The only new thing this kitchen had seen in the last thirty years was the new kitchen table.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. As I stuck my head in the fridge to see what food I could actually produce, I started to wonder if Bella would be upset if I surprised her with a new kitchen.

I closed my eyes and pictured it in my mind; Esme, Rose, Alice and Eli taking Bella away for the day. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, even Masen and I would work all day redoing the kitchen. Maybe Charlie would swing by and help. We would paint the walls a little blue, put in new light cocoa brown cabinets and dark blue granite counter tops.

We would install only stainless steel appliances of the highest quality; a new refrigerator, a double sink, dishwasher and stove. The finishing touches would be the new light maple hardwood floors and a vase of freesias on the window sill, aglow with fresh, white paint.

I couldn't quite imagine Bella's face when the girls would bring her back. She was either going to be shocked or she was going to be infuriated. In my mind I pictured her loving it, running into my arms and telling me it was perfect. But I knew Bella, I doubted that in the last six years, she had taken a sudden liking to surprises.

I was stuck in dreamland when I looked up at the clock. It was time to start making Bella her breakfast. Since Bella was sick the day before, I decided to make something that would be easy on her stomach. Scrambled eggs with toast and orange juice were her best bet.

I grabbed the cartoon of eggs, butter and orange juice out of the fridge and made my way over to the counter. I put the items down on the counter, reached up to the cabinet and pulled out a mixing bowl.

I cracked one, two, three eggs, added a little water and started whisking. I was in the middle of whisking up the eggs when I heard a car pull into the drive way. It was too early to be Charlie or Sue and Jake wouldn't have driven here. That's when her thoughts entered my mind.

_Edward I have a surprise for you two! Oh and I think the new kitchen is a good idea, it gives me a reason to go shopping!_ Alice sang in her mind.

The last time she had a surprise for us it was my parents and a new dining room table. I reached down and grabbed a pan out of the bottom cabinet when I heard Alice enter the kitchen. I tried reading her mind but she was blocking it with a stupid Britney Spears song.

"Now Edward, didn't anyone ever tell you, it's not polite to read people's thoughts? Where's Bella, still sleeping? Good, she's going to be sick for awhile, she should rest up." She walked over to the new dining room table they bought us and sat down.

Great, just what I wanted, Bella to be sick for days or even weeks. I don't have the heart to tell her that the twins might not be able to come home just yet.

"Bella's going to love the eggs and toast. You were correct, the eggs and toast are perfect for her sensitive stomach. I wonder what eggs and toast taste like, I can't seem to remember," she rambled on.

I tried reading her mind again but she was still blocking. What is this surprise she's hiding?

"Bella should be waking up on her own in five minutes. She's going to be rather hungry, so you better get started."

"Maybe if I didn't have a little pixie bothering me, I could get this done," I said, a smile tugging at my lips. I turned back to the stove and started making the eggs, and putting toast in the toaster, when I heard the bedroom sheets rustling.

I heard Bella's small feet hit the floor and travel down the hallway. It was time for her morning 'human moments' and I gave her privacy. I heard the bathroom door creak open and Bella's feet making their way down the hall again, then the stairs.

_She isn't going to fall, keep making breakfast._ Alice smirked.

I heard Bella enter the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells good Edward," She said, walking up to me and placing a kiss on my cheek. I noticed she had a bad case of bed head and that she was wearing one of my t shirts and a pair of boxers. She had two different colored socks on and had never looked sexier in her life.

She didn't even notice Alice was in the kitchen. She turned her back to me, leaning against the counter.

"Oh hello, Alice! I didn't even see you there. What's up? I'm sorry the twins won't be back until tonight," She said, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hello to you, too, Bella. I actually have a surprise for you two! Speaking of the twins, why did I see Elizabeth playing dress up with Rose and not me?" Alice pouted.

Bella groaned and slumped forward. "Alice, I'm really not feeling well and I'm not in the mood for any more surprises. Can't you just come back tonight with the 'surprise'? The twins will be here, and I'm sure Eli would love to play with you. _Tonight_." she stressed with loving emphasis.

Alice stood up from the table and walked over to us, a huge smile across her face.

"Well, okay… but I figured that the two of you would want to be the first to know that Bella's pregnant! I mean the little bugger is only a week old, but still a baby!" Alice chimed, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she stopped blocking her thoughts and I could see it.

The vision she first saw when we came back, Alice looking into a crib, looking at _my _baby.

Bella's belly swelling with _my_ baby.

Bella wearing my mother's wedding ring.

Bella with red eyes, quickly fading into a warm golden color.

_I called Carlisle to come down, too. He should be here any minute…he doesn't know why. __He got that job at the hospital as the new Head of the Pediatric Department. He can help us right now, Edward. She needs to be checked out. The baby is growing; fast and strong._

She didn't know if the baby was human, vampire or a mixture of both. She also couldn't tell when or how Bella's change was going to happen, but it didn't matter. I could not let this happen. Bella had the twins; she couldn't change and still be a mother. I couldn't take her life away from her. I couldn't let this monster in her stomach grow and be born.

-:- -:- -:-

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe what Alice had just said. Me being a mother again? Edward being a father to his own child. Edward, Masen, Eli and I having our own little family. I couldn't help but smile.

"Alice, are you sure?" I whispered to the floor, a small grin on my face.

"I've already seen it, Bella. I can't tell if it's a boy or girl yet, but I'm hoping it's a girl!" Her voice, like the melody of wind chimes rang out.

"I've seen other things too, Bella. I've seen a lot of other things just like…" She was about to finish, when Edward cut her off.

"Stop, Alice." Edward demanded abruptly, removing my freshly popped toast slices and placing them alongside the eggs already on the plate.

"She doesn't need to hear these things, because it's not going to happen," he was barely audible.

"Edward, no. That's not going to happen either," She said, staring into his eyes. I wish I knew what visions she was having, what conversation he was hearing.

"Alice, I said stop! I'm not letting this happen. I'm not letting this monster be born!" He spat out with utter disgust.

"What?!" Alice and I said at the same time. I backed away from Edward, towards Alice. Edward followed me, reaching out for me.

"Isabella, you have to understand," He pleaded, standing in front of me.

He placed his hand on my non existing baby bump. "This thing growing in you, it's not human. It's a monster. We're going to take care of this."

What was he suggesting?

"What do you mean take care of this?" I asked.

"We're going to get that thing out of you!" He said, as if I should have known that's what he meant. He took his hand off of my stomach as if it was burning him.

I placed my hand on my stomach, on my baby.

"Edward we can't do that. This baby is a little life. It's part me and part of you. It's _our_ baby,"

I said again, trying to knock some sense into him. I felt tears escaping my eyes.

I heard a small knock on the door and Alice disappeared to see who it was.

Edward kept staring at me, never leaving my eyes, a look of pain and disgust on his face.

"Bella? Edward? What's going on, are you hurt?" Carlisle spoke with such worry and concern.

Carlisle looked over at Edward and I knew he was asking him the same question in his mind. Edward was about to answer, when I beat him to it.

"I'm having a baby," I announced, trying to sound strong.

I looked over at Carlisle to try and gauge his expression.

His returning gesture was sad and worried. Didn't he mention earlier last week that he went back to school for his PhD in Pediatrics? That's why Alice told him to come over. He assumed I hurt myself but really it was because I was pregnant.

"Bella, how far a long are you? Have you told Jake yet? If not, you have to tell him, he is the father of this..." Carlisle was abruptly cut off by Edward's growling. He actually had his teeth bared at Carlisle.

I'd never seen him act this way towards Carlisle of all people. Carlisle looked over at me with confusion on his face.

"It's Edward's," I barely whispered but I knew he would hear me.

"Oh my, Bella. How is this even possible?" He asked, incredulous, looking between me and Edward.

"Well, Carlisle, it all starts when a boy loves a girl," Edward replied with dry humor.

"Don't be smart, Edward. I know how it happens, but how did this happen? I've never heard of this happening before. Don't worry, Bella; we will get this fetus out of you as soon as possible."

I looked at him in utter shock. I guess it's true; like father like son. Edward didn't want me to have this baby; Carlisle didn't want me to have this baby. I had to protect my baby. I love this baby.

_I won't let anyone hurt you._ I told my baby, in my mind.

I rubbed my hand in a circular motion on my stomach and started to cry. The more I thought about how Edward didn't want this baby, the angrier I got.

"Bella, are you listening to Carlisle? He said it would be an easy procedure, he could probably do it tomorrow night at the house."

"Get out," I mumbled to the floor. I didn't want to see his face. I know that if I looked at his face, I would break down.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"I said get out! Everyone out of my house!" I shrieked looking up at the three vampires standing in my kitchen.

"Bella?!" They all said at once, their voices blending together and forming one voice of surprise. I don't know if they were more surprised that I was mad about terminating the pregnancy or the fact that I was screaming and sticking up for myself.

I shoved as hard as I could against Edward's chest but he didn't move.

"I said get out. If you want nothing to do with your baby, you want nothing to do with me! I can take care of myself, Edward Cullen! I did it six years ago and I can do it again, now get out! All of you!" I took one more look at Edward's face, seeing the pain in his eyes.

I ran past Carlisle and Alice and up the stairs, locking myself in the bathroom. When I was first pregnant with the twins, I had morning sickness real badly, so I figured the bathroom was the perfect place to be held up in.

I sat down on the edge of the bathroom, putting my head in my hands.

What did I just do? I knew Edward and I should have been more careful but he told me he wasn't able to reproduce. I should have known, though. Fate was never on my side, I should have known this was going to happen.

"Bella, please come out," I heard Edward beg to the door.

"I said get out of here, Edward Cullen! I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to see you in this house. I'm not coming out until I know you're gone!"

It was true, too. I knew there was no way to know if he actually left and I knew that he wouldn't go easily. Hopefully he would know how hurt I was and that leaving would make it easier on me.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'll be back, Bella. Please, you have to think this through. Alice can't see if the fetus is human or a vampire; it could be dangerous, it could kill you. Think about Eli and Masen. Think about Charlie and Renee. Please, please just call me later tonight. I love you."

I could sense that he was gone. I got up and walked over to the sink to splash some cold water on my face. I ran my hands under the faucet and splashed some on my face looking at myself in the mirror.

What am I going to do as a divorced single mother of three, from two different fathers? Who knows what this baby was going to be? But that doesn't matter. I love it. No, I love him.

I heard another knock on the door.

I was about to tell Edward to go away when I heard Alice say, "Bella please let me in. Please."

Alice, oh Alice! My savior. Even if her thick headed brother and father didn't support me, I knew that she did.

I walked over to the door, took three deep breaths and let her in. She all but ran in and pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. I started to cry. Stupid hormones.

"Shhh, Bella. It's going to be ok. Unlike my stupid brother, I want you to have this baby. I'm here for you Bella and I know Rosalie and Esme are, too. Of course Jasper and Emmett will be happy because we're happy."

I couldn't help but laugh between my sobs.

"Alice, what am I going to do? I have no job, barely any money and no father for my children. I feel like a whore on welfare!" I sobbed some more.

"Oh, Bella stop. First off, screw Edward; you don't need him. And secondly you have us. It's going to be ok, I've already seen it. He'll come around."

I looked into her eyes. "What if I don't want him to come around? Alice, he wanted to kill our baby! I can do this, I know I can do this." I chanted the last sentence more to myself than her.

She sighed and broke out of the hug. "I know you can do this, Bella. Now clean yourself up. I'm taking you out for breakfast to celebrate then we are going to go get Masen and Elizabeth. It's about time those two came home to their mother!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She knew where my weak spot was. She was correct, though.

It was time for those two to come home. She wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Just let me get dressed ok? I've been craving strawberry waffles and now I know why." I couldn't help but revel in the smile that seeped through my words.

My hand automatically went to my stomach, to my baby.

_I love you little baby, I won't let anyone hurt you._ I told him one more time.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I lied! Don't hate me, I had to do it. Everyone saw the whole pregnancy coming, so I had to throw you guys off a little so you wouldn't see it coming. I know I'm sneaky ;-] Haha. I'm going to try to put another chapter up before Thursday, so keep an eye out for it. Thank you so much for reading, now scoot your little butts over the review page and leave me a lovely review. Much love. **

**-BB**


	24. Telling the Cullens

**A/N: Thank you to my beta! I think this is the longest chapter yet, it was thirteen pages long! Oh Twilight isn't mine. **

**Bella POV**

Alice, to my surprise, actually let me leave the house wearing a pair of old jeans and an even older sweatshirt. She must have known how upset I was about Edward's reaction.

She told me that she was so excited to be an aunt, yet upset that Edward would act that way. She kept reassuring me that it was going to be ok. She could see glimpses into my future; Edward would come around.

"Alice, I already told you, maybe I don't want him to 'come around'. I can do this on my own." I stopped at one of the only red light in town, and glanced over at her in the passenger. I noticed that she wasn't her normal pixie self.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Bella, I want to help you. So will Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and even Carlisle. But most of all _I_ want to help you. I love you like a sister, I've missed you so much."

The light turned green and I drove the short stretch to the local diner. I quickly parked and ran over to Alice's side of the car, pulling her into a hug. I didn't want her to think I was pushing her away, or that I didn't want her in my life. I did. I loved her like a sister also.

I felt two warm tears run down my cheeks and I heard Alice sigh.

"Isabella, you cry more than any human I've ever met. Now come on, let's go inside. The sooner you eat, the sooner we can go pick up the twins," She said, grabbing my hand and leading me inside.

The diner thankfully wasn't that crowded for a Saturday morning. Alice walked all the way to the back corner and sat down at the empty booth. I sat across from her, noticing that all the tables surrounding us were unoccupied.

Debbie, an older waitress walked over to our table. Everyone around here knows her as 'Aunt Debbie' because she's always acted like you were part of her family.

"Good morning, Bella! You've just missed your Dad by about an hour, sweetie." She smiled up from her order-pad.

"Oh it's ok, Aunt Debbie, I have to head over to his house after breakfast. How are you doing?" I smiled back at her.

"Oh good, sweetie. How are you? Oh, who's your friend?" She nodded over at Alice.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She flashed her white teeth.

"Oh! Doctor Cullen's daughter. Yes, yes I remember you now, sweetie. Do you two know what you'd like yet?" She questioned, putting her pen to her notepad.

"Can we have a couple of minutes, please?"

"Sure, darlings. I'll be right back." She said walking back towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what Eggs Benedicts taste like? I don't seem to remember." Alice said, looking at the menu.

Eggs Benedict did sound good, but my stomach was craving strawberry waffles with chocolate chips on top. Maybe I'll order both.

"What are you getting Bella?" Alice asked, putting her menu down on the table.

"I'm thinking…the strawberry waffles with some chocolate chips and a side of sausage, maybe bacon too. I'm debating between coffee and Sierra Mist to wash it down with," I glanced over the menu making sure nothing else caught my attention.

"Bella! You can't have coffee; you're pregnant! Soda for breakfast? Bacon, sausage! Do you have any idea how much cholesterol are in those?" Alice managed to squeak out in a low voice.

How did Alice even know that? She's never been pregnant and I doubt she's ever known someone who was.

I groaned. How was I going to survive without coffee? I was so addicted to coffee that I didn't even give it up for the twins and they turned out fine.

"Alice, come on. I've had a bad morning, I'm not feeling well and I want them!" I sounded whiney. I sounded like a three year old that didn't get a new toy.

I wanted to start kicking under the table and slamming my fist down on the table, when Aunt Debbie came back.

"Have you decided, cupcakes?" She asked us.

Alice spoke first. "I'll have the Eggs Benedict and a whole wheat blue berry muffin. Oh and a skim milk please!"

How could one person be so cheery in the morning? Whatever. I was getting the sausage and the bacon and the coffee! Ha! In your face, Alice!

Alice beat me to the punch. "Bella will have the strawberry waffles with chocolate chips on the side, a side of fruit salad and a glass of OJ."

Aunt Debbie quickly wrote it down, picked up our menus and said, "Ok. I'll be right back with your drinks, honeys."

"Alice! First off, why did you order so much food when you know you're not going to eat it? And secondly, why did you order for me? I wanted at least one meat! Haven't you ever heard of having a protein, a vegetable and a starch for each meal?" I whispered, looking across the table.

"You will have each food group, silly! That's why I ordered the Eggs Benedict and the muffin. They are for you. You'll eat them, too. Bella, you're pregnant now, you have to eat healthy for my little niece or nephew." She clapped her hands together, bouncing up and down in the booth.

I smiled to myself. Of course that's why she ordered that food; she knew that I would eat all of it.

I wanted to start our conversation about the future when Aunt Debbie came back and sat our drinks down on the table. Alice scooted the milk towards me. "Let's talk, Bella."

"Carlisle and Edward haven't said anything have they?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

Alice looked away and then back to me nervously. "No. I had a vision that Edward hasn't gone home, and Carlisle wouldn't say anything."

"I want everyone to come over tonight. Well, everyone but Edward, that is. This involves them, too and if they don't support my decision then I don't want them involved in _our _life." My hands automatically flew to my stomach and a smile crawled across my face.

Alice's too, as she clapped her hands together again, bouncing up and down. I was afraid that she was going to break the booth if she got too excited.

"Oh, Bella. I can't see anyone reactions yet but I know they are all going to love it! Hold on, let me call the house." She reached into her massive purse, pulled out a sleek silver phone and walked outside.

I watched her outside the diner window as she dialed a number, quickly spoke with the person on the other line, then dialed another number and repeated the process. Every few seconds she would jump up and down and I had to wonder who she was talking to. Edward? Carlisle?

She did one more 'happy dance', closed her phone and walked back inside. "How'd it go?" I asked, sipping the skim milk.

"Everyone thinks they are coming over because the twins are finally coming home. The last call was Carlisle. He wants to come, too. He wants to apologize properly."

I just shrugged. I felt bad for what I said early about Carlisle but how could someone want to kill my poor innocent baby? Alice glanced up towards the kitchen doors, and my eyes followed. Out came Aunt Debbie carrying a tray. My mouth started to water.

She walked over to our booth, placing the Egg Benedict and muffin in front of Alice, and my waffles and fruit salad in front of me.

Alice smiled up at Aunt Debbie. "Thank you! Mmm it looks so yummy!"

"Enjoy, you two. If you need anything just holler." She beamed, patting my arm and walking away.

Once again, Alice pushed her plate towards me and I dug in. I started with the waffles, dumping all the chocolate chips on them and shoving bites into my mouth. Once I devoured them, I moved onto the Eggs Benedicts, basically licking the plate clean. After finishing them, I picked at the fruit salad, eating the pineapple chunks and grapes.

I slurped down the glasses of milk and the OJ, debating if I should attempt the muffin. I decided to just get a doggie bag and taking it home.

I pushed the plate back in front of Alice, just in time for Aunt Debbie to think she ate off of it.

"Any desserts, ladies?"

We both shook our heads as she slipped the check onto the table. Without even looking at the check, Alice slipped her two twenties and told her to keep the change.

Alice packed up her purse, grabbed my muffin and scouted out of the booth, me following behind her. It was finally time to bring my babies home.

-:- -:- -:-

Alice wanted to run up to Port Angeles and search for toys for Eli and Masen. We managed to find a cute little toy shop called, _The Toy Box_.

Alice grabbed a basket upon entrance and started grabbing toys and games off the shelves. She grabbed a floor puzzle, a colorful pack of Go Fish cards, a stuffed horse named _Nanny_ for Eli and a stuffed alligator named _Teddy_ for Masen. She walked along the aisles grabbing kites, nets for catching butterflies, a pink jump rope and an orange Frisbee.

We walked further into the store, stopping at the back shelf to look at rows upon rows of 'craft supplies'. Alice skimmed over the shelves until she picked up colored markers, pencils and a large package of color construction paper. We found 'Painting Kits', 'Color Me, Paper Bag' Kits and finally a "Do- A- Dot' Book. She quickly turned on her heels and walked over to the register.

"Alice, this is honestly too much. I don't even want to know how much this is going to cost. Plus it's setting a bad example for the kids. They're going to think that every time they see your family it's Christmas." Her shopping and gift giving was honestly getting out of control. Alice Cullen needs an intervention.

"Shut it, Bella. My family has all this money and we finally have someone else to spend it on. Seeing the looks on their faces is worth the money anyways. Plus, some of this stuff is for our house…for when we're babysitting."

I huffed. I was not going to win this one.

The young lady at the register managed to ring it all up and said, "The total is $62.83, Miss," before I could even blink. She wrapped the toys up in colored bags and placed them on the counter.

Alice reached into that mammoth purse and pulled out three 20s and a 5 dollar bill. "Keep the change. Thank you!" She grabbed the bags, and led me out the door.

We left the store headed back towards the car. I'd unlocked the doors and went to sit down when I heard the trunk close then Alice tapping her heel.

I stopped mid-sitting position and asked, "What?"

Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Come on, Bella. I saw a really cute children's clothing store. I want to get the twins some new clothes! Pleeease," She drew out the please.

I groaned, stood up straight and the door. This was another battle I wasn't going to win.

I wasn't far enough along to complain about a sore back or feet, but I knew when the time was right, I'd use it as an excuse to get out of these insane shopping trips.

We walked two blocks, before Alice lead me into a clothes shop called _Abra-Kid-Abra_.

"Who do I want to shop for first?" She asked herself, taking in the store. Her face lit up and she briskly strutted over to the boys section. She picked up two blue shirts with airplanes and trucks on the front, looked at the labels then moved onto to next rack.

I rolled my eyes and followed behind her. At each rack she'd pick up shirts, pants, even little under-roos, read the labels and decided if she was keeping or putting them back. I lifted up the price tag on one t-shirt and my eyes bulged out; $29.95 for one shirt! Alice had at least four in her hands. I didn't even want to know how much the pants or underwear cost.

When we reached the end of the boys section, Alice fluttered over to the girl's section. She followed the same routine, picking up shirts, skirts and leggings, reading the labels and choosing their fate.

"Here, hold these. Don't even think about looking at the price tags." Alice said, throwing all of Masen's new wardrobe into my arms.

She picked up a pair of black and pink leggings, a pink skirt, a purple skirt and matching shirts. She turned her back to another rack picking up jumpers with different flower patterns. The next rack over was dress-up clothes. They had tutus, leotards, and fairy wings of different colors, Alice decided on pink.

"I think I'm ready to go, Bella, if you are," Alice raised her eyebrow.

As if I wanted to stay any longer than I had to. I was leading the way to the register when something caught my eyes. I shoved Masen's new clothes back into Alice's hands and walked over to the little multicolored table covered in stacks of blankets. I picked up the light lambskin blanket, feeling the soft skin against my skin, smelling the cleanness of it.

I felt tears collecting in the corner of my eyes.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." _

_"What a stupid lamb."_

_"What a sick masochistic lion."_

I remembered Edward telling me that. It was the first time he'd ever mentioned _love_. It felt like a hundred years ago, yet somehow at the same time it felt like yesterday. I sighed longingly. How did we get here? I flipped over the blanket and picked up the price tag; $99.99 plus taxes.

My face dropped, I couldn't afford that.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll get it. Think of it as an early baby shower gift! Plus now you can't complain about how much money I'm spending," Alice tugged the blanket out of my hands.

"Thank you, Alice… for everything," I whispered, blinking back the tears. I grabbed Masen's clothes out of her hands, reminding myself that now I have to keep my mouth shut.

We walked up to the register and put the clothes down. The cashier took his time scanning each item and carefully folding it. Eight shirts, two pairs of pants, two pairs of leggings, two skirts, three pairs of 'under-roos' one fairy outfight, one lambskin blanket and a total of $554.09 later we left the store…without a single complaint from me.

"You hungry again, Bella?" Alice asked, throwing the rest of the bags in the trunk.

"Alice, it's only been three hours since we last ate. Let's wait until we pick up the kids, maybe they'll be hungry too." I shoved the key into the ignition and slipped into traffic.

Alice started playing with the radio dials, stopping on 90.1 FM.

"I love this song!" She shrieked, cranking up the volume, trying to do a dance in her seat as Miley Cyrus's 'Seven Things' pumped out of the speakers.

_It's awkward and silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_But what I need to hear now_

_Is your sincere apology_

_And when you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete itLet's be clear_

_Oh I'm not coming back_

_You're taking seven steps here_

I groaned.

"Eli is in love with her music, but I think she's giving off a bad message. I mean, just listen to this song. She's only, what? Fifteen, sixteen? And she's having these emotions. She's not going back to him and what'd the poor guy even do? Not text her fast enough? Try having the love of your existence tell you that he wants to kill your baby!"

It probably sounded a lot harsher than I'd wanted it to, but my stupid hormones were kicking it and I was getting irritated.

_The seven things I hate about you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

Alice giggled. "It's just a harmless song, Bella. You're so funny sometimes. I've already told you, Edward will come around."

I groaned again. "Well I guess Miley said it best, 'I'm not coming back.'" I muttered to myself.

-:- -:- -:-

"Alice Cullen, it's so nice to see you again!" Charlie said, pulling Alice into a bear hug.

I tried to nonchalantly glance around the house. "Is Sue here?" I asked.

"No, she went down to help Emily with the wedding. It's coming up here soon you know."

I let my breath out. Good. Technically the treaty was already broken, but I didn't want to start another fight over a Cullen being on La Push land.

"Oh, yeah. The wedding." I muttered to myself.

Alice looked at me with a questionable look. "What, you don't like weddings Bella?"

"No, Alice, I don't. My wedding was a disaster! Plus, guess how Jake met that little floozy he's with now…through Emily and her stupid wedding." I threw my hands up in the air. Why did it still bother me that it was someone else and not me with Jacob anymore?

"Bella. Stop that. Why does it matter about Jake? He chose his path and so did you. Aren't you with Edward? Besides your wedding wasn't a disaster and you know it." Charlie chided, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth at the mention of my wedding.

I looked at him with shock in my eyes. "Yes it was! I was the size of a whale; I spent most of the night crying and irritated with Jake. Then, to top it all off, Paul got drunk and threw up on the pastor! I would call that a disaster!" I looked over at Alice, who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hands. Ha, ha. Very funny.

Who would have known the wedding reception would foreshadow the fate of our marriage.

"Kids are laying down for a nap, if you want to go wake them up, Bells. I want to catch up with Alice."

I walked into the living room, noticing the twins lying on the floor on a mountain of couch cushions. Masen was sprawled all over the cushions, his legs and arms spread so far apart that poor Eli was being pushed off. I had to laugh; Masen slept like his father.

Eli was half on the cushions and half off, clutching a blanket tightly to her body. Her thumb was in her mouth as she mumbled in her sleep. She slept just like me.

I walked over to my sleeping beauties. They almost looked too cute to wake up but I wanted to get them home.

"Eli, Masen, time to wake up." I gently spoke, bending down and slightly shaking them.

They tossed and turned, leisurely opening their eyes.

"Mommy?" Masen asked sitting up.

"It's me baby, ready to go home?"

He nodded his head, pushing Eli's arm.

"Eli, wake up! Mommy's taking us home to play with Edward and Emmett."

Eli shot up. "Let's go Mommy, let's go!" She jumped up and ran into the kitchen. I picked up Masen and followed.

"Thanks again, Charlie. I think we'd better get going, the rest of the Cullens are coming over and I have to go home and make dinner." I placed Masen down on the floor and reached for their bags.

"Ok, Bells. Are you feeling ok? You're looking pale." Charlie asked with concern coloring his tone. I stopped in my tracks. "How about you two go out to the car with Alice?" I smiled down at my two angels.

Alice grabbed each of their hands and walked out the door. I turned back towards Charlie thinking of ways to tell him I was pregnant again.

_There is no way to tell your father that you are once again having a child out of wedlock. _

I sucked in a lungful of air…and chickened out. "Yeah I'm feeling a little sick still. We really should get going. Thanks again Dad. I love you." I pulled him into a hug.

He reached behind me and patted my back. "Anytime, Bells. I love you, too. Oh, Jake wants you to call him; he has a couple of questions about the divorce papers and wants to know how you're feeling."

I nodded my head and walked outside. Alice already had the twins buckled in and she was sitting in the front seat, bouncing up and down.

I climbed into the car, buckled my seatbelt and started the engine.

"Mommy, is Edward going to be there?" Eli said kicking the back of my seat.

"No, sweetie. I don't think so. Please stop kicking my seat." The kicking ceased. I looked into the rear view mirror and noticed Eli's face dropped. I looked over at Masen to gauge his expression. His face was beaming. I don't think he cared much for Edward. Emmett, on the other hand, was a God in his eyes.

Silence filled the car on the way home. No one wanted to say anything, not even Alice. We pulled into the yard.

"I have presents for whoever can beat me to the house!" Alice's voice sang out.

Masen and Eli's face both lit up. They quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and ran to the house, cheering when they made it to the porch.

Alice unlocked the trunk and pulled out the mountain of bags, carrying them herself to the house.

"You both win! I have oodles of surprises! Now to get _all _of them you have to be good for the rest of the day!" She giggled out.

-:- -:- -:-

I was finishing up the dishes while Alice sat on the living room floor playing Go Fish with the twins. I hated the silence because my mind wandered to that lambskin blanket and to Edward. What was he doing right now? Thinking about me? Missing me? Regretting having sex with me? Regretting what he said to me? When was he coming back? Would I let him come back?

I sighed.

"Everyone will be here in two minutes, Bella!" Alice shouted from the living room.

I heard Eli and Masen squeal in delight. I grabbed the last two plates off the counter then quickly washed and dried them. Two minutes on the dot, I heard a loud pounding on the door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, as I vigorously walked into the living room.

"Bella, should you be doing that with the kids home?!? Ouch, Rosie! That hurt!" I heard Emmett's booming voice behind the door. His innuendo was not lost on me, either.

I flung open the door. One by one they all shuffled in; Emmett and Rose, Jasper (who walked over to Alice and kissed her on the cheek), Esme and lastly Carlisle. I breathed a sigh of relief; no Edward in sight.

When Carlisle walked by he gave me an apologizing smile. Words weren't needed, I knew he was sorry, and he knew I forgave him.

"Emmett! Emmett! Look at what Alice bought me, a stuffed alligator! His name is Teddy but I changed it to Emmett!" Masen ran over to Emmett, practically jumping into his arms.

"Wooow, that's so cool!" Emmett replied giving Masen a high five. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you two go upstairs, mommy has to talk about adult concerns."

The kids both groaned and walked upstairs. Emmett slide onto the couch next to Rosalie, pouting.

"I thought we were coming over here to play with the twins, Bella. You're ruining all of my fun." Emmett was actually whining just like a two year old. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, Rosie! I was kidding…kinda" He replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, Bella! Just tell them!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Tell us what?" Everyone but Carlisle asked in unison.

"Well, I kind of wish Edward was here…or supportive." I muttered the last part to myself, "But I guess it's going to be just me telling you the good news…""Where is Edward, by the way? I thought he was here," Jasper asked, giving Alice and I confused looks.

"I. Don't. Know." I evenly spaced and weighed my words. I looked at the Cullen family, waiting for their approval to continue.

"Anyways, I wished Edward was here with me to tell you the good news. Edward and I are expecting…" I trailed off waiting for their expressions.

"Expecting what?" Emmett's voice broke the awkward silence.

"A baby! Duh!" Alice leaped to my side and grabbed my hand.

"A what?!" Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme all said at once.

"A baby." I placed my hand on my stomach. "You know, a baby. I'm going to be a mother again." I smiled at myself.

"Edward's going to be a Dad, no way!" Emmett's booming voice said, between fits of laughter.

"I'm going to finally be an Uncle." Jasper said to himself in quiet reverence.

"We're going to be grandparents?" Esme inquired, looking into Carlisle's eyes. I knew that if she could cry she would right now. "You knew all along, didn't you?" she asked, playfully swatting his arm.

"Yes I did, love. I knew we were going to be grandparents." He smiled up at Esme. He truly was happy now. I think seeing Esme so happy has changed his mind about my baby.

I looked over at Emmett again to see the spot next to him on the couch was empty. I was about to ask where Rosalie went, when Alice spoke up. "She went into the kitchen. It's hard for her. Edward's getting what she's always wanted."

I glanced up into the kitchen, pulling away from Alice. I felt sorry for Rosalie. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have the twins or my new baby.

I walked turns the kitchen, my eyes falling on Rosalie sitting at the table, her head in hands, dry sobbing.

"Rosalie, are you ok?" I asked, walking over to the table and taking a seat.

She lifted her head off the table and stared at me. Her hair was sticking up as if she ran her hand through it too many times, and her eyes were empty of emotions.

"I'm so happy for you Bella. I don't really understand how it happened, but I'm so, so happy for you."

The whole scene broke my heart. I reached across the table and grabbed her hands.

"I'm going to need your help, Rosalie. I can't do this alone and Edward isn't…he isn't supportive. I need your help and your love for my baby." I squeezed her hands.

She squeezed my hand back and weighed each word in her mind. She smiled and then frowned.

"What did you mean Edward doesn't support you?" Her voice rose on the last word. She shoved away from the table and stood up. I sighed, dreading the words I was about to utter.

"I mean, he doesn't want me to have this baby."

Rosalie ran into the living room, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Did you know that Edward doesn't want Bella to have their child? That makes me sick to my stomach!" Rosalie was seething with anger.

"What?!" Esme, Jasper and Emmett said at once.

"Bella, tell me it isn't true," Esme cried, and stood to walk over to me, gathering me in her arms.

"It's fine, Esme. I can do this by myself. Let me rephrase, I can do this with everyone's help. I love this baby and I know he isn't a monster. He's just a baby, he can never hurt anyone." Tears stared to fill my eyes as Esme wiped them away.

"I'm going to kill my dim witted brother. He just got you back and he's already ruining it!" Emmett said standing up. He walked over to Jasper and Carlisle.

"Come on lets go find him." He muttered as they walked out the door.

"It's going to be ok sweetie, I promise, we're here sweetie. We're here." Esme said, pulling me into another hug. Soon I felt another set of arms around my tiny body, then another.

Esme was right, they are here. All the love and support one baby could want is here.

* * *

**A/N:Hey everyone! Long time no see, haha. Don't you just wish you could go shopping and drop over $500 and not even make a dent in your pocket? haha. Those are real stores, the toy store is really in P.A. but the clothing store is in Vancouver. If you go to the website you can see the clothes and toys and the cute lambskin blanket. **

**I was going to put this up last night, but it was my 21st birthday so I was dragged out to the bars. I'm going to try to update again this weekend. I'm thinking in Edward's POV. So thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing ( some love please?) I love you guys!**


	25. If you seek Edward

**A/N: Thank you to my beta, for making sure that I don't have too many mistakes. The trend these days are to recommend other stories for people to read, I think it is a good idea, so I thought I'd try it out. So I'm going to start with "A Lesson in Release" By Lillie Cullen. 'Jasper can't handle the overpowering emotions from Edward and Bella anymore. Jasper decides to teach Bella how to satisfy her own needs. But what will he learn in the process?'** **It's lemony but an awesome story. Everyone should check it out.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was half way to Vancouver when I heard their thoughts enter my mind.

_Eddie, you can run but you should realize that the longer I chase you the harder I'll kick your ass! _

_Slow down, Edward! Alice will kill me if we come back without you._

_Son, please stop. We need to talk. _

My head struggled with what to do. I didn't want to slow down; I wanted to run until everything disappeared, until Bella would want me back. I knew the longer that I kept them running though, the more livid my family would become, thus making it worse when they actually caught me.

I decelerated my pace until I finally came to a halt. I took an unnecessary deep breath and waited for my brothers and Carlisle to reach me.

_There is seriously something wrong with you. _Emmett muttered, throwing pictures of Bella into his mind.

_**-**"Did you know that Edward doesn't want Bella to have their child? That makes me sick to my stomach!" Rosalie shrieked running into Bella's living room._

"_What?!" My family said in unison. _

"_Bella, tell me it isn't true!" Esme cried, walking over to Bella, engulfing her in a hug._

"_It's fine, Esme. I can do this by myself. Let me rephrase, I can do this with everyone's help. I love this baby and I know he isn't a monster. He's just a baby, he can never hurt anyone." _

_Tears filled my love's eyes as Esme swiftly wiped them away. **-**_

I flinched away from the memory but Emmett kept replaying it over in his head. I had to find a way to make them understand. That _thing_ growing in Bella is going to kill her; it's going to take my love away from me.

I needed them on my side.

"Edward please, we need to discuss this situation. Bella needs you right now." I felt Carlisle's hand fall onto my shoulder.

"Carlisle, I don't want her to have this child. She has Elizabeth and Masen, she has me and she doesn't need another monster complicating her life. I've never heard of this happening, if I would have known…this whole thing is…twisted. I know this baby will kill her. I don't want to change Bella and if this baby puts her life at risk during labor, I wouldn't even have the time to change her. She could…die." I looked into his eyes pleading with him to understand.

"You are correct, Edward, I've never heard of this happening before. But son, you don't know that this baby is a monster or that it can even harm Bella at all. Even I'm not privy to that information! I'll start the research as soon as we get back to Forks. This baby could be born human."

I looked between Carlisle, Emmett and then Jasper. I felt a wave of calm hitting me and I tried my hardest to fight against it. I didn't want to be calm.

I was angry as hell and I wanted to share my feelings with my family.

"Bella having a human baby makes this situation even worse! We can't have a baby growing up in a house of vampires! It's bad enough that Elizabeth and Masen are being thrust into this life. If Bella has this baby, I would have to stand by and watch as my family grows up and dies without me. How will I explain to my son or daughter that I am stuck at seventeen?!- How could I possibly tell them that no, they can't make friends because we can't stay in one place too long?! " I turned so my back was facing them. I was putting my guard down, making myself vulnerable and I loathed it.

"How would you feel if your own child was your son, then your brother, then your father, your grandfather? How would you feel if you went to your own son's funeral as a 'grandchild'? You don't know what it's going to be like to be me." I turned back around, facing my family.

"Bella cannot having this baby, this monster, this…" I was interrupted by Emmett's whole body shoving against me, causing me to fly in the air landing on a hefty boulder a hundred feet away.

The boulder crumbled under my weight, causing tiny pebbles to dig into my skin.

Emmett ran over to me attempting to pick me up, when I managed to punch him in the head trying to send him forward. He managed to not budge instead he grabbed me around the throat. It didn't hurt, it just threw me off.

I've never seen Emmett act like this. He truly looked like a _vampire_.

"You are an idiot! You are a stupid, freakin' idiot!" He shouted, shaking me. His eyes were fading to a coal black when he pushed my back into a tree, his hands still around my throat.

The massive tree trunk started to crack under the pressure of our force. Pieces of woods splintered off, digging into my clothes, pricking against my skin. I tried scratching at his skin, I tried punching him in the head again, anything to make him let go.

I tried to read Emmett's thoughts, but instead only saw the emotions playing through.

Red. All he was seeing was red.

Carlisle and Jasper appeared behind Emmett. I felt waves of calmness hitting us.

"Emmett, put him down." Carlisle's smooth voice washed over us. He was trying to coax Emmett out of this deadly tango we were dancing.

Emmett shoved my back further into the tree before letting go.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett! What was that about!?" I demanded, brushing the debris off of my clothing.

"You know, brother, for being 'the smart' one in the family you sure are stupid. You honestly don't care about Bella at all do you?" He spat accusingly.

It was now my turn to be angry. How could he say I didn't care about Bella? The only reason I didn't want her to have this baby was to protect her.

"Of course I care about Bella! I love her! I'd do anything to protect her, even run away from her!" I shouted, my chest heaving with the last word.

"Even kill my own child before it kills her." I whispered to myself, but I knew they heard me.

I felt my emotions shift from anger to guilt to pity and I didn't know if I was truly feeling the emotions or if it was Jasper. I looked down the soft forest floor and then back over to my family.

Emmett still had murder in his eyes.

"Edward, stop being so selfish for once! You don't even know how lucky you are to have those things! All you've done is dwell on the negatives of this entire situation!"

Did Emmett just say that I was lucky? Please, Emmett, define lucky for me. Am I lucky because my child would kill the love of my life? Or am I lucky because it could be born human only to grow up and die in front of my eyes?

"How am I lucky Emmett?" I could not wait to hear this one.

"You don't even get it do you?! You didn't see Rose's face when Bella said she was pregnant. I have never seen her so pained. God, the look in her eyes. You hurt _my_ wife by denying your own unborn child!" He said, punching his fist into his chest.

"You know what happened to her, you know what she wanted. Do you even know what I would do, the depths to which I would sink if I could give Rosie a child? I would gladly give my left arm to be a father, even if it was to a human. We all feel that way!"

He paused for a moment trying to regain composure.

His thoughts filled of Rosalie as a human, as a mother, as a girl lying in the streets dying. I knew it was hard for him to think about how much Rose hated our condition, how she wished she would have just died.

"Esme tried killing herself because she lost a child. Yet she treats us as if we were _her_children. And Alice, well honestly I can't picture Alice being a mother, but she loves this baby already more than you do. I'm sure Jasper and Carlisleagree with me but I don't even know what I'd do if my wife had the chance to be a mother. If I was given the chance to be a father, to teach a child how play baseball or read, or simply just the facts of life…You just don't see it though, Edward. All you see is the negative, it's so like you." Emmett chuckled to himself.

"You need to see how lucky you are. You, Edward Cullen, are lucky. The vampire whom I thought was going to be a virgin for eternity. You are going to be a father. And that baby is going to be the luckiest, most loved baby alive; human, vampire…hell, that baby could be born with three eyes and scaly, blue skin and we would love him."

I chuckled to myself, letting the words sink in. I sank down to the ground, putting my head into my hands.

Emmett was right; I was only looking at the negative. For the first time in my vampire life, I did something without confronting my family. I told Bella to terminate my child, _our_ child. What was wrong with me?!?

I just got Bella back and I was ruining it. I was ruining my family.

I wanted to kill my own baby. I was utterly revolted with myself.

_I think it's time to go home to your family son. _Carlisle said in his mind.

I lifted my head in their direction. I nodded my head and shoved off of the ground.

_I'm really sorry for doing that, Edward. I was just upset because you are taking for granted everything that Rosie and I would do anything to have. _

"It's fine, Emmett. You are completely correct. I was taking this for granted. I'm going to be a father." The words made me stop in my tracks. I felt my family stop behind me, giving me space.

"Oh my God. I'm going to be a father! Even when I was human, I never pictured myself being a father." A million questions, memories and pictures filled my mind. I turned so I was facing my brothers and father.

"What do I do now? Do I ask her to marry me? It's part of the norm to have a baby out of wedlock in this century, correct? I can't do that. My human parents would roll in their graves! I don't want Bella to think that I'm only proposing because she's pregnant." I don't know which one was moving faster, my mouth or my mind.

I closed my eyes and pictured it.

My mother's ring still nestled away its original silk box, hidden away in my night stand.

Bella's beautiful, brown orbs filling with tears when I propose. She would say yes.

She would look like an angel, walking towards me, a blushing bride in white, tiny flowers intertwined in her chocolate brown locks. She would be _mine_, finally.

We would buy a house in Alaska or maybe build a house in our meadow. We would have to work something out with Jacob but Bella would fight tooth and nail to keep the twins.

As for changing Bella or explaining what we were to the twins; well, that would have to wait until we got there. I didn't want to think about it until I had to.

I just wanted to be back in Bella's arms.

I wanted to apologize for being such a pompous ass. I would crawl around on my knees begging for forgiveness for the next one hundred years if I had to.

I had to get back to her.

So I ran faster than I've ever ran before.

**-:- -:- -:-**

I made it back to Forks in the half the time it took me to ran away. I lost Jasper, Carlisleand even Emmett along the way and that gave me time and space to think. The thought of Bella swelling with my child and being my wife pumped so much adrenaline into my veins that I could barely focus enough to avoid trees.

I had to make it back to Bella in one piece.

When her house broke into my view, a smile broke out onto my face. I should have stopped and gotten flowers or jewelry or chocolate covered pickles. Women still had those cliché, crazy cravings, right?

I should have Alice pick up baby books for me the next time she is out shopping. _What to expect, when you're expecting_. I think that's what the book is called. I would definitely need a copy of that book.

I needed to focus so I replayed my apology over in my head. I reduced my speed and slowly climbed the steps to the house.

Would Bella want to keep this house or move into a bigger, more secluded house? Maybe she'd prefer to just move into our house. Esme would love that.

She'd need all the help she could get to take care of a child and go back to school.

School? Would Bella want to go back to school? I would not allow her to re-enroll in that community college. I'd pay for her to go to the best college my money could pay for.

When I finally reached the door, I felt awkward and out of place.

I knew Bella is more than likely still mad at me, so I knocked. I waited for Bella's face to pop up in the tiny windows in the door but I was greeted by Rosalie's scowl.

She flung the door open and stepped out, causing me to back up. This wasn't a good sign.

"She doesn't want to see you, Cullen." Rose spat bitterly.

Did she just call me Cullen? I've been living with Rosalie on and off for the last eighteen years, and she's called me some pretty colorful names, but never just Cullen.

"I have to see her, Rose. I have to explain why I behaved in the deplorable manner that I did. I have to make her see that I'm sorry." I wanted to get down on my knees and grovel.

"You really don't get it, do you? You tell, no, _demand_ that Bella get an abortion and then you disappear on her! Now you just show up and you think she's going to forgive you? You are absurd! She doesn't need you anymore, Eddie, she has us. _We_ love this baby; _we_ don't want to harm him. You, on the other hand, have mood swings like a prepubescent girl. You love her, you leave her. You make love to her, you get her pregnant and then on what should be the most blissful moment of your life together, you tell her to kill the life growing inside of her! You truly are a monster. I'll tell Bella you stopped by…but don't waste your time sitting next to the phone." Rosalie twisted the door knob and walked backed into the house slamming the door in my face.

I stumbled down the stairs and stood in the yard, not sure what to do.

"That was cold, even for Rosalie." Jasper said, showing up at my side.

"Want me to talk to her, Edward?" Emmett flanked my other side.

"It won't help, Emmett. I won't be offended if you guys go in. I have to head home anyway; my shift starts in a few hours. Please tell Bella that I'm sorry and to please just call me. Tell her that I love her." Then I faded into the trees.

**-:- -:- -:-**

**Bella POV**

I stood at the top of the steps, listening to Rosalie tell Edward off. I wanted to run down stairs and fling open the door.

But then what?

I run into his arms, smother him with kisses and kick everyone out to make love with the love of my life?

Or I repeatedly slap him across the face and tell him to never come back.

I didn't know which scenario would come to pass if gave into the desire to go to him, my Edward…so I just sat still, not even moving an inch.

I finally heard the door slam and knew it was safe to venture downstairs. I took the steps carefully; one at a time, glancing out the window when I reached the bottom. Edward stood on my yard, Emmett on one side, Jasper and Carlisle on the other. Edward said something to Emmett then disappeared.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle walked back towards the house and up the stairs.

One by one they filed in with gloomy looks on their faces. They all walked over to their wives, whispering something into their ears. They were telling them what happened with Edward.

I was about to ask what happened when I heard Masen run down the stairs shrieking. He ran into the living room, bouncing into Emmett's arms.

"Emmett, where'd you go? I thought we were going to play!" He asked, placing both of his hands on Emmett's face causing him to have fish lips.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eli's feet pattering down the stairs at a slow pace. She was wearing her new fairy outfit. I picked her up into my arms and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"I had to go find Edward. He was hiding out in the woods but we talked some sense into him, don't worry." Emmett glanced up at me, then back down Masen.

"He isn't coming back is he?" Masen asked.

"Masen, don't be rude." I scowled.

"No, Masen, he isn't. Good riddance." Rosalie stated, a small frown tugging at her lips.

Eli squirmed out of my arms and walked into the living room. She walked over to the couch, and climbed onto Rosalie's lap.

"Why isn't Edward going to come back? I want Edward to come back. I miss him." She inquired sadly and started to play with the lace at the bottom of her tutu.

I sighed and walked into the living room. I guess this was as good of a time as any to tell them that they were going to be a big brother and sister. I peeked over at Alice for reassurance, she nodded her head encouragingly.

I bent down in front of the couch, turning both the twins towards me. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Mommy and Edward are…having a baby. I don't want you two to think that I am going to love you any less. You two are my little angels and I love you so much. Ok?"

Masen spoke first. "I want to have a little brother! I'm sick of playing with dolls and dress up. What do you want Emmett?"

"A little boy would be sweet! We could teach him how to play baseball, Cullen style!"

Great! Just what I wanted; another miniature Emmett running around.

"What about you, Eli, what do you want?" Esme asked.

"I want a little brother, too." Her face lit up.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around the house, trying to figure out what to do about the little love growing inside me.

I had so many thoughts swirling around my head. My life was changing so fast, it made my head spin.

I had to tell Charlie. And Renee.

Oh my God, I had to tell Jacob.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please. I'm going to try my hardest to update this weekend. I only have about 4 weeks left of school and its kicking my ass. I really need to focus on school so i can graduate next month. Please bare with me. Much love.

**-BB**


	26. Story Time

Sorry this is just an A/N. A very **important** one though to all my faithful readers (that I love!). So** _please_** read this and not just skip over it, and be angry becuase its an A/N and you wanted a chapter (which is currently in the hands of my Betas and will be posted as soon as possible.)

I'm been playing around with three different stories to write. Now I know you are probably saying, 'Why does she want to write another story, she has two already going?'

The answer is, I can't stop thinking about these three stories. I love them all, but one of them is edging out more in the love department. I love the idea of all three, so I don't want to abandon any of them. So I need your help.

I'll give a little description on each story (I really suck at summaries, so please don't hold it against me), then I need you to **read** each description carefully and **vote on the poll on my page.** Each story will be titled, as shown below, with a small description, so remember the story title. The polls will be opened until **Friday Morning, April the 17th**. I know that's only a couple days, thats becuase I'm not sure if I will have access to a computer this weekend and I want to put the results up Friday afternoon before I leave. If not many people vote between now and then, I will keep the polls open a couple more days.

Which ever story wins, I'm going to start writing. So its up to you to pick the winner.

That's not all!

After you pick your favorite on the** poll**, I need you to come back to this A/N and **write a review** on what you think your favorite story should be titled. I'll read all of them and pick my favorite.

Also in the reviews, tell me what you think about each story idea, is the plot over done? A stupid plot? Or a story you'd stay tuned in for? What's your input?

Please readers I need your help. I'll be really sad and dissapointed if like only five people do this. So please, I will shamfully beg if I must.

Thank you. Much Love.

-BB88

* * *

**Story 1**: Twilight Meets The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Bella Swan is just an average student that loves hanging out with her best friends and being in the school band. But a one night stand at band camp leaves Bella with an unexpected pregnancy. Now Bella needs to choose between her newly devoted boyfriend, Jacob Black and the father of her unborn child, troubled and sexually active Edward Cullen. (A/H) (Will be ExBxJ, EmxR, AxJ and will be lemony.)

* * *

**Story 2**: Just like in Breaking Dawn, Bella gets pregnant and Edward wants her to terminate. Instead of going to the aid of Rosalie, Bella decides to run away. She has a normal pregnancy and gives birth to a normal, human baby girl. Renesme ages like a human, but what happens when she starts craving blood and biting other five year olds? News spreads in the vampire world of little Renesme. Bella must find the Cullens, before the Voultris find her. (A/U) **OR** same plot but instead of turning into a vampire, Renesme has an illness ( can be A/U or A/H) (EmxR, AxJ, ExB, Lemony.)

* * *

**Story 3**: Edward Masen comes from a long line of alcoholics. His own father was an alcoholic before he shot his wife and was sentenced to a life in jail. Edward was adopted by the Cullens and given a better life. Edward attends therapy sessions and support groups, becuase he still struggles with nightmares, relationship and trust issues, and trying not to follow in the Masen Men's foot steps. But what happens when Bella Swan moves to Forks and shakes up his life? Is Edward strong enough to break the cycle? (A/H) ( ExB, AxJ, EmxR)

****Side note,** Bella is either going to be the sweet and innocent girl that we all love, or the bad girl who loves to party.

* * *

**Story 4**: Ok not really a story, basically you think I shouldn't write anymore stories right now, instead focus on the two I'm currently working on. If you pick this option I want to know why.

* * *

Now that you are done reading the plots, go **vote** on my poll! And come back to write alittle **review** on what you think I should do.

Thank you. Much love

-BB88


	27. The meaning of

**A/N:** As always, thank you to my beta for making sure my sentences make sense and im using proper grammer! No matter how hard I wish, I don't own twilight. Also there is going to be a very important A/N at the end, please don't skip over it!

As for the recommended reading material, **The Perfect Wife, by rmcrms5**. _OOC/AU/AH FOR ADULT EYES moves in w/Charlie & brother James after Rene/Phil killed in accident. They train girls to become 'perfect wives' for exclusive clientele. Bella doesn't know she will become Edward's graduation gift-His Perfect Wife. MATURE._ I love this story, its very lemony so you have been warned.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Leppell's Florist is now able to add a new greenhouse or two to their collection." I muttered to myself, laying my office phone back into its cradle.

It has been two weeks since Bella kicked me out and I've been sending dozens of flowers everyday to show her how truly sorry I was.

At first I didn't know what to do. I knew Bella wouldn't want flashing 'forgive me' gifts so I couldn't buy her a new car or jewelry to get my message across. I wanted to show up at her doorstep begging on my hands and knees for forgiveness but Rose protected her 24/7 now.

That's when I had a flash back to my human life. My mother and father had a quarrel but over what I couldn't remember. All I could recollect is dozens of flowers being delivered to our front door.

The plethora of flowers and colors all had different meanings. I remembered the small smile that spread across my mother's face as she told me the meanings behind the flowers. It was common in my human life to know things such as how to impress a girl, something that was now lost on me in the 21st century.

I decided to have bouquets of secret messages delivered to her house day after day. Trying to win her back, trying to tell her how much I loved her and how sorry I was. I was sure one of my family members would at least remember the meanings and tell her. She would be mine again in no time.

The first vase appeared the next morning.

Tulips and Hyacinths. White blossomed Tulips meaning 'forgiveness', red buds meaning 'believe me, you are the perfect lover', 'beautiful eyes', and what I'd hoped was already so obvious; my declaration of love. They looked lovely with purple Hyacinths that meant, 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' and white hyacinths meaning, 'loveliness, I will pray for you.'

All day I sat in my room waiting for her and when I received no word, I called the florist and bid them send the next bouquets out.

Yellow Primroses meaning, 'Young love, I cannot live without you.' They were accompanied by red Camellias, meaning 'You're the flame in my heart' and white Camellia's meaning, 'You're adorable.' I felt that there wasn't enough beauty so I added Oleanders so she would know that to me she has 'beauty and grace'. The vase was finished off with Orange Blossoms meaning, 'Your purity equals your loveliness, your innocence and your eternal love.'

Still nothing. I called the florist and made an arrangement for the next day.

A collection of carnations. Overall, Carnations meant fascination. The crystal vase was filled with pink which meant 'I will never forget you', the red meaning, 'admiration' and 'my heart aches for you' and white meaning 'pure love, sweet love, innocence.'

Still nothing.

Days passed and nothing so I kept sending flowers.

Vases full of multi-colored Ranunculus, meaning 'You dazzle me.' (I couldn't help but chuckle at that.) Dark blue Irises meaning 'faith', bright yellow Daffodils symbolizing 'rebirth and new beginnings'.

Mauve lilacs beseeching, 'Do you still love me?' paired with pink Lilacs that meant 'Acceptance', White lilacs symbolizing the sentiment of "My first dream of love' finished with soft pink sweet peas meaning, 'blissful pleasure' in the language of flowers.

Nothing. Day after day of nothing.

I even paid the florist extra to provide me with flowers they didn't have. I threw large sums of money at them, to get already expensive flowers shipped over-night to their shop.

I spent hundreds for the delivery man's repeated trips all the way to Bella's house.

I ordered large pots of Birds of Paradise, which represented the joyfulness Bella fills me with.

I paid double for a hybrid of white and purple. Included were the white and red gloxinia's meaning, 'Love at first sight' they were gently accented with old fashion baby's breath symbolizing the happiness that I exuded when I was around her.

I could just picture the garland of Heliotropes, representing my 'devotion of eternal love' intertwined with red Heathers which spoke of 'admiration, good luck, and protection' with a small hint of white Asters implicating 'my love and patience.'

Pots and vases and bowls of flowers were hopefully filling Bella's house. I doubt she hated me enough to carelessly toss them away.

Multi-colored Peonies, an omen of 'good fortune and a happy marriage' where sitting somewhere in her house.

Peruvian lilies represent friendship and devotions, White Stargazer Lilies expressing my sympathy, Lilies of the Valley telling her my undying devotion.

Yesterday I even sent her the risky Spider Flower. I truly hoped someone in my family would just remember its meaning. It was a risky one to send for its meaning, 'Elope with Me'.

I was pulling out the big guns today, my last ditch efforts. I didn't want to send the traditional red, white or even yellow roses. Every human knew what they meant. No, I needed something special to send to her.

I needed _my_ Bella back.

I need my love, my life, my everything back.

I barely even knew how she was doing. Rosalie, Esme and Alice rarely ever came home anymore and I assumed they'd told Emmett and Jasper to block their thoughts around me.

Carlisle on the other hand said he couldn't discuss his 'patients'. Stupid HIPA.

So I made what I hoped was my last call to the florist. She was expecting me, even waiting for me before taking her lunch break. I placed the order for orchids.

She asked me 'what colors?'

With which I replied, "What colors are available? Money isn't an obstacle."

I ordered a flourishing bouquet of red, purple, white, light orange, dark orange, light yellow, dark yellow, even green.

It was the biggest, most expensive, most colorful bouquet I paid for. The florist even asked to take a picture to put on her website.

The Orchid had the most important symbolism that I could express to Bella. Hopefully she'd already deciphered that I loved her, that I was sorry, and that I wanted nothing more than her forgiveness and to want me back.

Yet I felt this was the most important message I could send to her; the hardest one to figure out.

Orchids were easy to figure out, anyone alive in the early 1900s would be knowledgeable enough to know. They signified 'beauty and strength', both things that Bella had plenty of.

It was the symbolism, however, that implored me to send them but the history behind the flower.

In Ancient Greece, women believed that if the father of their unborn child ate a large, freshly pick orchid bulb, their unborn child would be a born a boy. If the mother ate a small orchid bulb the baby would be born a girl.

I wanted to tell Bella that I wasn't just sorry but that I was a monster for even considering killing our unborn child. That if I could, I'd kick my own ass. It she wanted me to I'd eat _anything_ to get her back.

I couldn't tell her though, not with Rose keeping guard.

I sighed and opened my top drawer, pulling out my 'What to Expect' book out. I was already half way through chapter Six, _The First Month_.

I made a side trip up to Port Angeles after my shift yesterday. I walked into a small book store, marching silently back to the 'Pregnancy Section'. I quickly glanced around, basically looking for anything that would help me.

_What to Expect When You're Expecting_, was a must.

_The Expecting Father: Facts, Tips and Advice for Dads-to-Be._

_Be Prepared: A Practical Handbook for New Dads._

_Father's First Steps: 25 Things Every New Dad Should Know._

I wasn't sure how helpful those four books would be if my child was born a vampire, but I figured it could help all the same.

_Heading Home with Your New Born._

_The Expecting Journal and Tracker._

I was truly hoping Bella would forgive me soon and allow me to be with her through this pregnancy.

The young, petite woman at the register tried flirting with me until she noticed the books.

_Great, he's married. Oh, wait! No wedding ring_! She practically squealed in her mind.

"So, does your friend know what his wife is having yet?" She inquired batting her eye lashes.

"Actually, they are for me. My_ fiancé_ and I just found out that we're expecting." Ok, maybe Bella wasn't my fiancé per se, but I couldn't say 'my ex girlfriend who is mad because I almost made her kill our half-human half-vampire baby', now could I?

The young women muttered a 'congrats', rang me up and roughly bagged my books before shoving them into my chest.

I sighed, drawing my attention back to the book. I wasn't sure how much of this pertained to our unique situation but I figured I'd be beyond prepared if this baby was born human.

If it wasn't…then we were all in deep trouble. This baby would bring the Volturi down on us.

This baby could kill Bella.

This baby could be…everything that I've ever wanted.

I was pulled from my reading, by a loud bang on the door.

_Eddie please let me in, the nurse at the nurse's station won't stop staring at me!_ Emmett begged in his mind.

I chuckled to myself, covering my book under a stack of files. I walked over to the door, unlocked and flung it open. Emmett muttered a 'thanks' and stepped in.

"Wow Edward, this place is sweeeet. How do I get one?" He asked, picking up an anatomy book off of the book shelf lining the west wall.

"You have to sit through at least eight years of college to get an office in a hospital, Emmett." I informed humorlessly. "Why are you here?" I felt a crease form in my brow.

Emmett's thoughts went from the objects in my office to nothing. He was hiding something.

"Emmett? What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I asked again.

"Rose sent me, ok? She wanted me to distract you because Bella has an appointment with Carlisle today. Also, I'm supposed to tell you to stop sending the flowers. Bella is running out of places to put them." Emmett dropped his head like he was ashamed or sorry for having to do this.

Images started flashing in his mind.

_Rosalie, Esme and Jasper explaining the meaning of the flowers while Bella either cried or smiled. _

_Random vases of color on the side tables in the living room, on the counters in the kitchen, the potted Birds of Paradise was holding the newly fixed back door open, letting the fresh air in. _

_The night stand in her bedroom held the Ranunculus, Irises and Daffodils._

I wondered if it was for the Ranunculus, because of how I used to dazzle her, or for the Daffodils that meant she was having a child, a new beginning without me. I sighed.

That's when Emmett picked up my _What to Expect_ book and started laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Wow, does Bella know you have this?"

"No. I tried calling her, but Rose always picks up. Emmett, I _need _to talk to her." I emphasized the need, pleading with my eyes.

"Oh, come on Edward, Rosie would defiantly cock block me if I let you leave. Please for me, don't leave." Now it was his turn to plead.

I felt bad for him, I knew what kind of punishment she would bestow upon him; wearing next nothing around him, then watch as he all but twitches on the floor because she denied him.

I needed to see Bella though. I knew that if I distracted Emmett long enough I could slip away.

He was fast, but I was faster.

I had to do something clever and fast. That's when I remembered the baby pig I had tucked away in my book shelf. I received it as an odd, 'welcome to the team' gift from the committee board. It was perfect for distracting him.

"Hey Emmett did you know that the Committee Board gave me a pig in a jar as a welcoming present? It's on the bottom shelf."

"No freakin way!" His laughter boomed out.

As soon as he bent down to pick it up, I was out the door, listening to him hiss my name down the hall.

**B.P.O.V**

I had to escape the aroma that was constantly reminding me of him.

Don't get me wrong, the flowers were beyond magnificent, especially with the secret messages but I couldn't forgive Edward as easily as I had when he first came back. I had to be strong for me, for my baby.

So I dropped the kids off at Jacob's and told him I had a job interview. He still didn't know that I was pregnant. I managed to hide it from everyone but the Cullens.

I sighed in frustration. This was getting more confusing and complicated every day. I needed to know what this baby was becoming; I needed to know if it was safe to continue on with this pregnancy.

I needed to know how in the world this even happened. I needed Edward.

That's why I was going to the hospital. Carlisle and I set up my first appointment today.

Rosalie even sent Emmett ahead to distract Edward, just in case he was there. As soon as I parked, I saw his car. Great he was here.

"Emmett you'd better be doing your job." I muttered to myself.

I felt weird walking down to the 'Women's Center' in the hospital.

Especially to see a vampire doctor about my vampire baby. I needed answers, though; I needed to know why and how this happened. Was this the first time it'd happened? Are there more human-vampire hybrids walking among us?

I was too lost in my thoughts to feel the cold hand on my shoulder, spinning me around.

Edward.

His eyes looked pained. I wanted to hug him and tell him to never let go but I had to be strong.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to spit out instead.

"Bella, we need to talk. Do you have a minute?"

"No, Edward, I don't have a minute. I have an appointment to get to. And before you even ask; no, it's not for an abortion."

Edward flinched at my harsh words as even more pain colored his eyes. It took all of my will to keep my feet planted and not pull him into a hug and kiss his eyelids until there was no more pain.

"Bella, this isn't the proper place to discuss that. I've been thinking…Did you get my flowers?" He said changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you. It's not going to make up for the fact that you want me to terminate this pregnancy. Because it's not going to happen." I whispered. No need to draw attention to ourselves.

"Bella, please, can we go somewhere and talk?" He was pleading with me again.

"I told you I have an appointment. I'll call you later, I really have to go. I just need space, ok?" I wiggled my shoulders out from under his grasp.

"Please Bella! I want to know. Can't I at least go to the appointment with you? My schedule is cleared for the next two hours. Please, I _want _to be at the appointment. Please, Bella." There was the pained eyes again.

"I said no, Edward! Please give me space, that's all I'm asking for!" I shouted. Ok, it probably wasn't the best move, but I couldn't keep it in.

For what felt like hours, Edward and I just stood in the hall staring at each other. That was until a shrill voice floated down the hall.

"Bella! Is that you?!" Jessica squealed and jogged towards us. I noticed Mike behind her, walking at an even, nonchalant pace.

"Oh my God, it is you! And Edward Cullen, how long have you been back?" She turned towards him, as Mike joined the group.

"A couple of months. My whole family is back. I'm surprised you haven't heard. I've already seen Angela and Lauren." His voice sounded bitter.

"I've been so busy! Mike and I are getting ready for our first child!" She squealed clapping her hands together. She looked like Alice.

It was when I noticed the huge bulge under her shirt.

"Wow! Congratulations!" I managed to stutter out. I was truly happy for them but I had bigger things to think about than Jess and Mike spawning.

"Thank you! Is that why you're here, too? Are you and Jacob expecting? I mean you two are still married right?" She glanced over at Edward.

I was confused and hurt and embarrassed for a moment. Then I recovered. "Oh! No, Jake and I aren't expecting, I'm actually here to talk tojust Carlisle, I just happened to bump into Edward. I actually do have to go; Carlisle is waiting for me in his office. I'll call you later, Edward. Jess and Mike, it was so nice to see you again and congratulations!" Then I walked away.

**-:- -:- -:-**

"I've devoted a large sum of my time to doing research but I can't really find anything." Carlisle stated.

When I finally got to his office, he took my blood pressure, temperature, and my weight. Everything seemed to be normal, leaving me with the reassurance that this baby might be born human.

"What's your theory at least?" I asked.

"Edward is still able to produce seminal fluids, which means he can reproduce." He finished as I blushed. I tried to remind myself that Carlisle was my doctor, not practically my father-in-law.

"So why aren't Alice, Rose or Esme pregnant then?" I asked, confused.

"My theory is that their reproductive systems died along with their lives. The ovaries are an organ, our organs die when we do. Also we don't produce blood, meaning they are not able to produce an egg, so they can not reproduce. Male semen on the other hand, is alive and well in our bodies. You don't need blood to have active semen, so he was able to get you pregnant."

My blush got deeper while my head was spinning. It did make sense though.

I groaned, "I knew we should have used protection, too late now though. So is he going to be a human or a vampire?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to do more research. I won't be able to know until I do an ultrasound. We can set up another appointment for three weeks from today. I'll make sure Edward has off, too."

I made a humorless laughing noise.

"Bella, this child is as much his as it is yours. Try to see this is his view. He is afraid that he's created a monster but underneath, I know he's excited to be a father."

I didn't want to touch onto this subject right now. I just wanted to get home and take a nice hot bath. I sighed.

"I know. I have to run, though. I promised Jake I'd make this quick since he hasn't slept in days. He's been on patrol."

"Does he know yet, Bella? The treaty is technically broken but they should know."

I shook my head. "I know, I know. I really do have to run, though. Thanks again, Carlisle." I said hugging him.

"If you see Edward, tell him I love him, ok?" And I walked out the door.

**-:- -:- -:-**

"Hey Jake, I'm here!" I shouted, walking into Billy's house. Two small figures came running towards me.

"Hey, you two! How was your little break with Daddy?" I asked picking Masen up as Jacob walked into the kitchen.

"Good! We had so much fun!" Masen said, squirming out of my embrace and leaping back down to the floor.

I picked Eli up instead.

"Did you have fun, baby girl?" I asked, planting a kiss on her nose.

"Yes! Did you bring back a picture of our baby brother?" She blurted out before covering her mouth with her tiny hands.

My head snapped up to Jake's. He was gripping the door frame for dear life, with his mouth wide open.

Can werewolves go into shock?

Jake finally closed his mouth, then opened it again.

"You're pregnant?!? How? When? We're having another baby?" He asked sinking to the floor, guilt flooding his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone read my A/N in the chapter I posted before this one. If not, please check it out. I've recieved a large sum of Reviews/ PMs, but it's not too late to help! I've gotten a lot of alternative plots too, which I loved! I've only recieved a couple title ideas, so if you want to send one my way, be my guest. ( Shamful plug/begging)

Also I fixed the problem with the poll, so it should be up and rolling. If it isn't I'm sorry I don't know what I did wrong! Since it wasn't working yesterday, I am keeping it open until Sunday. So far two of the stories are tied for first, while another one isn't too far behind. If you want your favorite story to win, please go vote/review/PM!

I will post the winner next week, then will post the poll for the story titles (i've recieved some pretty good title ideas for each chapter but more are welcomed).

**As for this chapter**, I hope everyone loved it! Specially the flowers, I think it was cute and romantic. I'd give my left arm to get flowers from my boyfriend (he's only given me flowers three times in our three year relationship,for my 18th birthday, when I graduated High School, and his mom bought us potted Daffodils last month to 'liven up our apartment'.) Sorry for the rambling. Haha. Now my darlins please review, maybe I can get over 370? Please?

Thank you. Much love.

-BB88


	28. Picking

**A/N:** Ok guys heres the deal: Story #1 and #3 are tied for first place. (Sorry for everyone that liked story # 2! I'm not forgetting that story, just storing it away for a later day.) So I wrote the first chapter for each story.

So Part One is go to the **poll** on my page and pick which one you think should win (poll should be up and working, if not reviews will work).

Part Two is, picking a title. Write in a **review** what you think should be the title of the story you think should win. I'll pick the winning title.

Just alittle side note before you start reading. These are rough copies!- I have a beta picked out (hey darlin!), but I figured I'd put this up before I go home with my boyfriend later tonight and don't have access to my laptop's documents. So anyways, these are a little rough and choppy, but they will change, become longer and get cleaned up before I start the actually story.

Oh and for everyone that thinks I might forget about my other stories, I won't I swear! The next chapter of 'Miserable' is in my Beta's hands, and I'm half way through with the new chapter of '24'. But I only have two weeks of classes left then a week of finals then my graduation, so I'll be a little busy, but I can handle!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight , or any quotes/lines/ plots of The Secret Life of the American Teenager.**

* * *

**Story # 1**

Some how my truck made it home. I don't remember leaving school, I don't remember going to band practice, I don't remember going to or leaving the local pharmacy.

Yet some how I ended up here, in the drive way to my house. I watched as my mom cleaned the kitchen, her brow forming lines as if she was worried.

If only she know. I finally shut off my truck, and opened the door. I reached across the seat grabbing for my French horn. My French horn that was hiding something very valuable to me. Something that could change my future. I slammed my door in frustration and my way into the house.

"Hey sweetie. I'm happy you're home I was getting worried! I was afraid you marched off a cliff. Your dad got called down to the station and Emmett is out with Rosalie." Her face going from a frown to a smile.

I wanted to have a huge sigh of relief. No one was in the house but Renee and I, meaning I could have a little privacy to take care of my little problem.

"You know, I wish that band director of yours wouldn't hold such long band practices. I just don't see how much fun it is for you, marching with a French horn in your arms, and you aren't even going anywhere, just circles!" She chuckled at the end which just irritated me. I didn't know if it was the stress or the hormones.

"Mom! We could go to state championships this year!" I tried to sound joking, but I don't think I came off that way.

"Really?! State championships wow! I made eggplant parmesan for dinner, want me to heat some up sweetie?" She asked.

I wanted to say no, I just wanted to run upstairs, take the stupid pregnancy test, and prove to myself that I was worrying over nothing. But I had to play it cool. I always ate after band practice, specially since I haven't eaten since lunch.

"Sure Mom. I'm just going to run my stuff up to my room and clean up. I'll be back down in a couple minutes." I darted out of the room before she could respond.

I quickly scampered up the stairs, and into the tiny bathroom conjoined to my bedroom. I opened my French horn case, pulling out the brown paper bag that held my little secret. I pulled out the bag, ripping into it to get to the pregnancy test.

"Remember Bella positive thoughts. Your period is just late. What happened at band camp… it meant nothing. Its forgotten. He doesn't remember and neither do I." I told my reflection.

But it did mean something. To me at least. And I couldn't forgot it. I sighed pulling out the two First Response pregnancy test. I ripped off the top of the box, yanking out the test and direction. Pee on the stick. Easy enough. Wait three minutes, one line not pregnant. Two lines….your life has just ended.

Come on one line! I thought as I squatted and tried not to pee on my hand. I recapped the pregnancy test and placed it on the back of the toilet. I had to do something to keep myself busy, to keep from worrying and going into a panic attack. What if I saw two lines?

"Your dinners almost ready honey." Renee called up the steps. "You know Bella, I could call up the school and complain about these practices running so late, if you want. By the time you get home you barely have time to eat and do your school work, let alone have a little fun. You're only young once, you should be having a little fun."

If only Renee know how much I was having. If only she knew that one night of fun got me into this situation. Held up in my bathroom waiting my fate. What would I do if I was pregnant? My parents would kill me, and I'm sure Emmett would kill him.

I felt my face grow hot just at the thought of him. I couldn't stop replaying that night in my head. The way he expressed his feelings about me, how he wanted it to be perfect, how he held me afterwards and sang into my ear. It was perfect, for me anyways. After that night though, we barely talked. One or two words here or there, but that was it. I felt like a fool, thinking that, that night meant anything to him.

I sighed looking down at my watch. The three minutes was up.

Remember Bella positive thoughts. It's just a scare. No one gets pregnant on their first time. I chanted into my head over and over again. The more I chanted the more I believed it.

I took a deep breath and looked down, to see two pink lines looking back at me.

"Bella sweetie, what's taking you so long up there? The microwave has been flashing 'End' for the last three minutes! " Renee shouted up the stairs.

My life was now equivalent to eggplant parmesan.

-:- -:- -:-

I dragged my sorry ass into school today, feeling like the biggest failure. Upon entrance I felt like all eyes were on me, as if people know that secret I was hiding. I briskly walked to my locker, only to pass him walking hand in hand with a girl. She was playing with the drum sticks hanging out of his back pocket, as he whispered into her strawberry blonde hair. I felt tears prick at my eyes as he walked past me, not even noticing me. I could do this, couldn't I? Walk past him and not care, or at least make it seem like I don't care.

No I couldn't do that, because I did care. If I didn't care about him, I wouldn't of wasted my first time on him. I felt my blood start to boil, as I flung open my locker door, roughly shoving my books inside and tossing my beloved French horn on the floor.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Alice scream, running down the hall wall. Surprisingly Rosalie was hot on her heels. I thought she would too busy sucking face with my brother in a broom closet. Ok bitter, just the hormones talking.

"Guess who we just saw!" Alice whispered, jumping up and down.

"Who?" I said, lazily, not even looking away from my locker.

"Mr. Mathews the new guidance counselor. He's single and hot!" She squealed.

"Why does it matter Alice, you've been dating Jasper for like three years now. You two are practically married. Which is creepy because you're seventeen and he's eighteen and you act like you're both thirty." I sounded bitter in my own ears. Calm down Bella.

"What's your problem Ms. Moody, somebody's about to get their period. What you have something more important going on in your life then a hot teacher?" Rose finally joined the conversation.

Great, how could I not tell my two best friends that I was pregnant. I didn't even tell them I had sex. I mean it wasn't that big of deal was it? Rose and Alice both already have had sex, even though their and my parents think they are so innocent.

I started to pick at the binder that magically appeared in my hands, I didn't even remember picking it up. I looked around making sure no one was paying attention to us. " I had sex." I whispered, knowing they could hear me.

They both just stared at my with bulging eyes.

"With who? When?! Details!" Alice smiled from ear to ear. She loved this girlie talk stuff.

"Oh my God, Isabella Swan isn't a virgin anymore? So what'd you think? Who's the guy, I didn't even know you were dating anyone." Rosalie said.

I looked down the hall, to see him talking to his new girlfriend, girl toy, I don't even know. I quickly averted my eyes away, so Rose and Alice wouldn't notice.

"It was a one time thing at band camp with some kid from another school, ok? It wasn't even good. It lasted for like five minutes and I didn't even have time to… do anything before he finished. It wasn't like you sick perverts talked about. All romantic and angels singing. Which by the way Rose I still can't look at Emmett the same way." Ok so I was lying, it wasn't good, it was amazing, it was what I wanted it to be, it was with who I wanted it to be.

"Well I for one, am hurt that you didn't tell us sooner, I mean I told you the first time Jazzy and I…"

"Ew Alice stop, that's my brother that you are talking about."

"Yeah cause Bella never gets sick of listening to you talk about Emmy bear." Alice said in a mocking voice, looking over at Rose.

Alice then turned back to me and continued, "I'll forgive you this time. But why are you telling us now, here at school."

I glanced down at the floor, then back up at them then my stomach. I was hoping they'd catch on, so I wouldn't have to say it out loud. They did.

"No fuckin way!" Rose shouted, getting a couple stares from students walking by. They both stepped in closer to me. "You can't be pregnant! Bella please tell me, that you're just bloated or something and you thought you were pregnant so you took a test and it was negative." Rose was becoming frantic, taking deep breaths. Why was she freaking? I'm the one having a stupid baby.

"Bella, does the kid from band camp know? I mean you know who he is right, so you can call him or something?" Alice sounded concerned. She was always looking out for me.

I glanced up the hall way again, noticing him talking to some new girl. "Of course I know who he is, but he doesn't know. And yes I'm sure I'm pregnant I did a test last night-" I was cut off my the bell ringing.

"That's the second bell I have to get to class." I slammed my locker shut and picked up my French horn, and tried shoving past them. Rose blocked my way.

"We can't just go to class Bella! We have to get more pregnancy test."

"I'm already in enough trouble Rose, I can't add petty detention onto it." I shoved past them. This conversation could wait.

I quickly walked down the hall to the band room to drop off my horn. That's when I saw him standing in there, gently tapping his drum sticks against a counter. He was alone and looking way too sexy then any guy should. I felt weak in my knees. I tried to make a quick and silent entry when I tripped over a case sitting on the floor. As I automatically reached forward to recollect myself, knocking a bunch of cases over.

I saw his head snap up as his tapping stopped.

"Hey you." His velvet voice said. Crap I was spotted. He marched over to me, standing a foot in front of me.

"You're Bella, right?" Ouch that hurt. I lost my virginity to him and was now having his child, and he couldn't even remember my name. I tried not to look too hurt.

It must not of worked, because he said, " I'm just kidding. You don't think I could ever forget the night we spent together at band camp, do you?" He moved his slender hand up to my cheek, cradling it. His hands were cold and smooth, yet made my face burn up with a blush.

"I love it when you blush Bella. I have to get to class, I'm already late. Why don't you call me sometime? We could hang out again." His hand left my face, which was replaced with a kiss.

* * *

**Story # 2**

_"Oh come on Masen, just one more drink! Mommy and Daddy are already asleep, see the lights aren't even on." Tyler said, turning around to face me in the back seat. _

_"Come on guys, I have to go. I'll bet you a hundred bucks, my mom is sitting in the living room waiting for me to come in. The last thing I want to hear is her bitchin' about me staying out too late with you dickweeds." I smirked, they knew I was kidding, my mother loved them. _

_"Whatever pussy. Don't forget poker tomorrow night at Cullen's place. Or is sexy Elizabeth not going to let you out?" _

_I leaned forward, swatting Tyler in the back of the head. _

_"Oh come on Masen, you know your mom wants me. You can even call me Daddy from here on out." I pushed open the door , not wanting to hear him. _

_I waved good night, and lurched up the stone walk way. I had too much to drink tonight. I tried to stop but I was like a human funnel. Drink after drink was getting shoved into my mouth. _

_I managed to make it to the house, without tripping. I opened the door and slowly shut it, so I wouldn't make a noise. _

_I saw the glow from the TV in the living room, but when I walked in no one was there. I climbed the stairs, checking my parents room, no one. I walked back into my room to check the drive way, both their cars were sitting there. _

_Where are you? I muttered to myself. I walked down the hall checking the bathrooms, my father's den, my mother's craft room. Nothing. I checked the guest room closest to their room, nothing. _

_That's when I heard it. A thud coming from the guest room right next to mine. I knocked before entering, just incase my parents were fighting again….or making up. _

_I didn't get an answer so I entered. The room was dark and empty, which I didn't understand because I heard a noise coming from this room. _

_I searched the wall for the light switch, making contact with it. The lights hurt my eyes and I had to blink back tears. When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a streak of crimson leading from the comforter down. What the fuck? _

_I took two steps around the bed tripping on something. I looked down, a shoe. One of my mom's black high heels was laying on the floor the heel hanging half off, broken. Odd. I took two more steps and saw her. My mother was laying on the floor not moving. Her naturally tanned skin was gray in color, random splatters of blood soaking her white cotton pajamas set. Her lips were already turning blue, and I didn't see her chest moving. _

_"Mom?" I managed to breath out. Where we robbed? Did someone try to break into our house and my mom tried defending it. I didn't notice anything missing though. Dad?- Where is my father? _

_"Dad!" I started to shout. "DAD! Where are you? DAD! Mom isn't moving!" I shouted even louder. _

_I grabbed my mom's cold clammy hand. "I'll be right back with help. Hold on mom." I squeezed her hand and took off running. _

_I ran down to the kitchen to get the phone and call 911 but I couldn't find it. I had another idea. I busted out of the front door. "Someone help me, my mother isn't breathing and I can't find my father! Someone? Anyone?!" I shouted. I couldn't find my cell phone either. I must of left it in Mike's car. _

_Just then I see flashing red and blue lights, thank God! "Hey over here! My parents need help!" I was frantically waving my arms, trying to grab their attention. One of the neighbors most of seen whoever did this and called the police. _

_"Over here!" I cried out, as the lights got closer. But they didn't stop, they just kept driving, growing duller and duller. _

_That's when I felt the hands on my shoulders, spinning me around. It's my father, he's alright, not a scratch on him. "Dad! Thank God you're ok. We have to get mom to the hospital, something's happened to her!" I tried step back, getting out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let me leave. _

_I looked up in his eyes, they were strangely calm. "Dad, did you hear me? I think someone attacked mom, she isn't moving. Did someone break in?" _

_My father didn't waver, he just remained calm. "No one broke in son. I had to do it. I couldn't listen to the bitching anymore, the bickering, the talk about my 'drinking problem', her wanting a divorce." I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was true, its been pretty stressful around my house, and my father had been drinking more. _

_"Dad, what are you trying to say?" I asked, feeling his fingers digging into my skin. _

_"I'm trying to tell you, I won't let you suffer like your mother."_

"Then what happens?" My therapist asks, drawing me out of my nightmare.

I opened my eyes to see her scribbling away in her notepad.

"Then I wake up in a cold sweat, just like I do every time I have this horrid nightmare." I shivered, I felt cold just talking about it.

"Well like we discussed before, this reoccurring nightmare is just your brains way of reliving this traumatic event. It's the brain's way off coping. All trauma victims go through this." She tried to explain to me...again.

"I know. Its just been so long since I've had the nightmare, I thought I was finally done with it."

"Edward, it's only been two years since your mothers murder. You can't expect to be fixed in such a short time. You're doing extremely well, for someone in your condition. Psychological trauma usually becomes intensified when you're faced with an act of transition. Tomorrow is the first day of your senior year, isn't it? Soon you'll be done and on your way to college! Leaving this town and those images behind."

I nodded my head, taking that in for a minute. If only she knew, the struggles I went through every day. The struggle to not be like my father, like his father before him.

"Let's talk about something positive. How is your home life?"

I smiled at the thought of my new family. "They are well. They are very helpful and understanding. Esme reminds me of my mother, and Carlisle is the complete opposite of my father, its... nice." I paused for a second, trying to get my emotions in check.

"And Emmett and Alice? I know before you were an only child, how does it feel to have siblings?"

"Emmett was my best friend before the...accident and he still is. Its hard though, we used to drink a lot. Parties, poker night, just hanging out with the guys and having a beer or two. He's trying not to force me out, but I don't want to hold him back. I don't know. And Alice? Well Alice is Alice." I chuckled.

"This session is almost up, I want to discuss one more thing. How is your relationship with Tanya, last session you said it was going well, that you two just celebrated your one year anniversary." She questioned, glancing up from her notepad.

Yeah and last session I lied. "I. Don't. Know. I am still having, relationship issues, I guess you can say. It's hard with Tanya. I feel like she's pushing me to do too much too soon. I know its been two years, but that night... It's hard to forgot. What my father did to my mother, to me? I feel like everywhere I go in this town, I feel like I'm reminded of my old life. I don't like just sitting in my room though. Emmett and Alice try to get me out, but I don't know..." I trailed off.

"Well, how about we try something new and we can discuss it next session. One the first day of school I want you to go up to a new student, and become friends. I think you need something new in your life, something to shift the focus away from the death of your mother and your father being in jail."

I nodded my head again. I wanted to ask what to do if they wasn't a new student, there never was a new student, but I was afraid that she'd tell me to befriend a freshmen. We said our 'see you in two weeks' and I walked out of my comfort zone, into the real world.

-:- -:- -:-

The first day of school, always made me feel cut off from the real world. The quick pace day, makes me nervous. I tried to do everything my therapist said, take deep breaths, count to ten, think of something that makes me happy. All I could think about is going home and stealing the 12 pack of beer out of the fridge and hiding away in my bedroom.

I couldn't think like that though. I had to think positive. I didn't want to think like my father did.

The first half of the day flew by and before I knew it I was heading to the cafeteria. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"Hey baby! Ready for lunch? I met a new girl today in English and I felt bad so I asked her to sit with us. I hope that's ok?" She said, walking around to face me.

"Yeah sure that's fine." I responded rolling my eyes and reaching for her hand. We walked in silence to the cafeteria, filing into line to get our food. My nervous were making me sick to my stomach, so I wasn't really hungry. I didn't want Emmett to say anything to Carlisle and Esme, so I grabbed a turkey sandwich and a bag of chips. I paid for my lunch, and being a good boyfriend, Tanya's too. She grabbed my hand as we walked down to our usual table.

I noticed Emmett sitting next to Rose, and Alice sitting next to Jasper. Then there was Ben and Angela, Mike, Tyler, and Lauren. Jess was missing. Thank you sweet, sweet Jesus. "Hey guys!" Tanya said sitting next to Lauren and starting a whispering gossip section. I'm sure she was talking about the new girl.

The new girl? I wonder what she was like. Tanya called her weird, so I'm assuming that meant she was nerdy and unattractive. Who knows though, Tanya thought anyone that didn't own a Chanel purse and a pair of Jimmy Choo heels was weird. It was the side of Tanya I couldn't stand.

"Hey guys!" I heard Jessica's annoying voice behind me. That was another side of Tanya I couldn't stand.

Jess sat down two seats away from me, pulling the new girl into the seat next to mine. I felt her presence next to me, but I was too busy trying not to have a panic attack to even look up. Meeting new people always made me feel so vulnerable. Knowing that they could easily find out about my past made me feel weak.

"This is Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Tanya, and Edward. Everyone this is Bella, she just moved her from Florida!"

Everyone muttered a 'hey, nice to meet you' and went back to eating there lunch.

I cracked open my bag of chips, accidentally bumping my elbow into the new girl's. "I'm sorry" I apologized, lifting my head to look at her.

She didn't look weird at all. In fact she had creamy white skin, mahogany brown hair in the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen. She had a cute little button nose and a full pair of lips that I could see myself kissing for hours. Did I really just think that?

"Oh it's fine." She smiled, blushing. Oh my good, her blush just added to the appeal. This girl was going to be my new best friend or maybe even more.

* * *

**Now go vote/ tell me what you think the winning chapter should be title! Your's might just be picked! **

**Thank You. Much love. **

**-BB88**


	29. Your Call

**READ ME-** Thank you to my awesome beta **letempspasse **(who I'm still waiting on to publish something on here, because I know the story would be amazing). Also to **courthale** (who has some kick ass stories, you should check out and was also the first person to ever review my story when it was just the little engine that could) for helping me write the lemon below, and for helping me get over my fear of writting a lemon.

The story you should check out this week is by **mercedesfrk1121**, I couldn't decide which of her stories I liked more, so check them both out, they are very mature and sexy.

Annnd finally this story is dedicated to **areito**, I'm sorry for being unprofessional and I hope this story makes up for it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Did Bella really just say she was pregnant?

Like I wasn't guilty enough for leaving her, now she's pregnant with my child. Why wouldn't she have told me sooner? We haven't had sex for over a month and a half. We've been separated for a month, and it was probably two weeks before that. Why is she just now telling me?

"Bella, why didn't you tell sooner? How far along are you? Oh my God. I, I don't even know what to say! Another baby? What am I going to tell Danica? What about Cullen, does he know?" I was stammering and at a loss for words.

Bella didn't say anything. She just stared at me, eyes focused on the wall behind me. It looked like she was having a two way conversation in her head. An awkward silence enveloped us, for what felt like hours.

Minutes upon minutes went on as I sat on the floor; having a staring contest with Bella, while trying to hold back tears. She, on the other hand, looked like she could care less. Did she not understand how much worse this situation just got? We are in way over our heads!

The staring continued on, until I saw Masen's feet patter into my vision. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Don't be silly, Daddy; you and Mommy aren't having a baby. Mommy and Edward are having a baby." He smirked at me again, as if he was getting Edward in trouble, and liked it.

Wait, what?! Bella and Edward are having a baby? That bloodsucker got Bella pregnant? How? That stupid bloodsucker had sex with my best friend and got her pregnant! Pregnant with a blood-sucking monster! Why is Bella not freaking out? Why does Bella still have it in her!?

"Masen! What did Emmett tell you before we left the house?!" She bellowed.

"But Mom!-"

"No buts, Masen! What did we tell you before we left the house!?"

That pushed me over the edge. I shot up off the floor, pushing Masen behind me. "Don't yell at my son! Masen, Eli go out back with Pop- Pop!" I commanded, practically shoving them out the back door.

"You had sex with him? You had sex with that blood thirsty, filthy monster! With my kids in the house? You told my kids that you were having a baby with that monster?!"

She was silent. So I forged on.

"Then you tell my children to hide it from me? Then you just stand there and let me think that it's mine! You let me think that _thing_ in your body is mine?!" I was furious.

"I didn't let you think anything, Jacob. You just assumed. And don't call my baby a thing. He's going to be born a human, not a vampire. I just know he is." She whispered the last part as her hands flew to her abdomen.

My stomach was rolling just looking at her. I couldn't be mad at her though. I knew Bella more than that leech. I knew that she would never hurt her own child. Abortion wasn't an option with the twins, why would this be any different in her mind?

In my mind it was different, but not in hers.

I doubted the bloodsucker had talked any sense into her. He probably wanted this baby-leech to be born; the more the merrier in his eyes. It would be up to me to make her see.

"Bella, you know you can't have this baby. It will break the treaty. I can't stop the pack from attacking the Cullens if you go through with this. If you have this baby, it will die and so will the Cullens. The pack won't care if it's born human or not, they won't hesitant to attack. I know you don't want that, Bella."

"You know the treaty is already broken, Jacob! Edward has been on your land, and you attacked him! You both broke the treaty. I'll leave before you can put one paw on my baby," She stopped talking and walked over to me, carefully tugging my hand into hers.

"Jacob, you are my best friend, you are the father of my beautiful children, you know me more than anyone. I know this baby is going to be born human. I need your help and support. I need you to help me against the pack. I want to make this work. I can't not have you in my life."

It broke my heart when she talked like that. Bella was too compassionate for her own good. I could kill that stupid vampire for letting her do this. If he convinced her to keep his spawn, no one could help her. Not even me. Not even….wait, that's it!

Charlie.

Charlie could talk some logic into her.

Could I do it, though? Could I tell Charlie all about the vampires and the pack without ending up in a straight jacket? Then again, he wouldn't hate me anymore. He'd understand that I didn't cheat; I just imprinted.

Bella would have to listen to him when he tells her to get rid of the thing. I doubted that he'd want his only daughter giving birth to a blood-sucker. That's when a plan started forming in my mind. I had to act fast or it wouldn't work at all.

I dropped Bella's hands and ran out the door.

**Bella POV**

I'd just poured my sappy, overly-hormonal guts out to Jake and what did he do? He got a big goofy grin on his face and ran out the door.

I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

At this point, though, I didn't care. I didn't have to hide from Jake anymore and I just wanted to get home and into a hot steamy bath.

I walked out to the back yard, basically pulling Masen and Eli to the car.

The ride home was silent. The only words spoken were Masen's _'I'm Sorry, Mommy, for __telling'_ and my _'It's ok, sweetie. I'm sorry for yelling.'_

When we got back to the house, Emmett was sitting on the top step, sulking and waiting for me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You know Edward; when it comes to you, he'll do anything." His head was lowered, but I could tell he was wearing a distressed frown.

I bent down, wrapping my arms around his massive neck. It was probably the only time I would ever be able to actaully bend down to hug Emmett.

"It's fine, Emmett. I have to talk to him anyways. Don't be sad, please? Why don't you take Masen and Eli out for ice cream, my treat?"

I heard Masen and Eli squeal beside me as they ran up the stairs, each grabbing one of Emmett's legs. Emmett's face light up, too. I reached into my purse pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"Ok! But I don't want your money. I have plenty of my own. Come on, you two. Want to hear stories from when your mom was younger?" Emmett asked, grabbing the twins by their hands, and swinging them up onto his shoulders. Masen sat on the left shoulder, while Eli sat on the right.

"Mommy used to be young? Like us?" Masen's face scrunched up.

"Before you go, Emmett, we need to have a family meeting." I turned remembering what happened at Jake's.

"Sorry Bells, everyone else went hunting. We left a surprise for you upstairs though. See you later, _Mommy_!" He shouted behind me. About ten seconds later I heard his jeep roar to life and rip out of the drive way.

A surprise for me? Great. When it came to the Cullens, it could be anything. Hopefully it was a nice hot bath and then a nap because after the day I'd had I could use one.

Then after the nap I was definitely calling Edward. I was so lost without him, and honestly couldn't believe I had made it this long without talking to him.

I couldn't do it anymore. I needed him.

So as I climbed the stairs I came up with a plan; a way to tell him that I was sorry for pushing him away. To explain that I was hurt, but that it didn't even matter now, because I needed him. I also had to tell him that Jake knew, so the pack probably knew. And when it came down to it, we had to decide if it was time for fight or flight.

I was hoping that it wouldn't come to that. I couldn't leave Forks behind; my family, Jake, I definitely couldn't leave the twins behind. They'd go where I go; I was their mother, they were my life.

I couldn't think about those things right then, though. I had to call Edward, I had to get him back here, now.

I needed my heart back.

My back ached so a nice hot bath came first. I thought back to the last time I saw him; he was at work and said his schedule was clear. Would he still be able to talk? Would he want to still talk?

As I started to run the bath water, I let my mind wander. What if he didn't want to talk to me? What if I pushed him away so much that he left? My heart started to beat faster. What if he realized coming back was a mistake?

Then what? I was going to be a single mother of three. I was going to be alone. I should have never let those two weeks slip away.

My heart beat got faster and faster, and I noticed that my breaths were coming out in short puffs.

I couldn't wait; I had to talk to him. I shut off the water and ran downstairs in search of the phone. It wasn't on the cradle. Who didn't put it back on the cradle?

I pushed the 'find' button, focusing to listen to the beeping. It was faint, which meant it was under something or upstairs. I took the stairs two at a time, hoping that I wouldn't trip. I was just in the bathroom so I knew it wasn't in there. I checked the kid's room frantically, maybe they were playing around with it. It wasn't there. I listened to the beeping. It was louder now, meaning it was somewhere upstairs.

I don't remember taking it upstairs, maybe one of the kids dragged it in there this morning. Theirs was the last room unchecked so if it wasn't there then it was hiding under something and I didn't have time to look. I darted across the hall into my room, pushing open the door. I hadn't even set a foot over the threshold, when I stopped in my tracks.

Edward, in all his perfection, was sitting on my bed. The top two buttons of his crisp black shirt were undone and his shoes sat on the floor. He was holding a bouquet of multi-colored Orchids.

"Edward. How? When?…"

"I've been waiting for you, love. Alice had a vision that you were going to call me. I thought it would be best, that you received your last spray of flowers from me. I wanted to be the one to clarify the meaning to you." He sprung up from the bed, running over to me at vampire speed.

"Why are you crying. love?" He whispered, his brow scrunching up.

I raised my fingers to let them dance across my cheek. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt the evidence myself. Stupid hormones.

I glanced down, trying to find the words but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him why I was crying. To tell him that I wanted him so much, that I couldn't believe I ignored him for two weeks.

I just couldn't form the words, though; my mind was going a hundred miles a minute. I raised my head to see that Edward had such pain in his eyes. I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand hurting him anymore. So instead of finding words, forming sentences; I crushed my lips against his. I tasted salt and Edward and just pure raw passion.

At first he protested but then I felt his lips moving _with_ mine, instead of against. He lifted his arms to throw the flowers behind him, and I knew that they would land perfectly on the bed, because Edward Cullen was perfect at everything. His arms snaked around my waist, drawing me closer to him, holding me against his cold body.

At that moment nothing else mattered. Not Jake knowing, not the appointment with Carlisle, not the last two weeks without Edward.

"I'm, so sorry. For the last two weeks." I managed to say between kisses.

He didn't reply, just picked me up at my waist and carried me over me to the bed. Edward sat on the edge of the bed, leaving me straddling his body. I felt the heat spread through me, waiting to catch fire, and I welcomed it.

Edward stopped. I searched for his lips with my own, but he pulled his head back. Leaning back towards me, he pressed his forehead against mine.

"No, Bella. _I'm_ so, so sorry. Those two weeks gave me time to think about the baby. I can't believe that I was such a monster, to think that I'd want this baby to be terminated. This baby is…something that we made out of love. This baby is…a part of you and a part of me. This baby is so special, and he's going to be so loved. It doesn't even matter to me if he's born a vampire or a human. I don't deserve to be a father; I don't deserve to have a child that is of my own flesh and blood. Emmett deserves to be a father, Jasper deserves to be a father, Carlisle deserves to be a father. I don't deserve to be a father. I don't even deserve you, Bella."

I knew that if he could cry, he would be. But he was unable to product tears, so I did.

"Don't ever say that again, Edward Cullen. You deserve this." I pointed to my stomach. "You deserve me." I pointed to my chest.

"I love this baby, and I love you, and I know this baby is going to love us. God, Edward, I just missed you, and I love you and I want you."

I kissed his lips again, feeling them against mine, they felt like Heaven. I've missed this.

I broke the kiss, and pressed my palms to his chest, knocking him back. I started to trail kisses across his face, down his neck, along his jaw line. That was until I felt a shooting pain through my back, creeping up my spine. I tried not to show pain but I winced before I realized it.

"What's wrong, love? Are you ok? Is it the baby?" He asked, suddenly concerned as he sat back up.

"No, it's nothing. Just my back. When I was pregnant with twins I used to get back pains early on." I winced again.

"I read about that in my books. Do you want a back rub? Or a hot bath?"

"A hot bath would be lovely." I smiled up at him.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom, sitting me down on the toilet. With a flick of his wrist, he had the hot water streaming into the bottom of the tub. The steam swirled around him, making him look magical.

He turned on his heels.

"Strip." He simply said.

I hesitated at first. I got to my feet, yanking my t-shirt up over my head and dropping it to the floor. My hands tinkered with the buttons of my jeans, slowly undoing them, teasing Edward.

I let the fabric slide down my legs as I stepped out of them, never letting my eyes leave his. I thought I'd be cold standing there in just my underwear, but the stream clung to my skin, leaving me with warmth.

"Stop teasing, love." He whispered, walking closer to me.

"I'm not teasing, I'm just letting you admire." I simply stated.

He stopped in front of me, chuckling as he let his fingers flutter across my stomach. My stomach quivered along with it. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, undid his slacks and stripped out of his boxers. Edward took three long strides, stopping in front of the bath. He flicked his wrist again, stopping the water and stepping in at the same time. His body sank down to the bottom, as he laid his head on the back wall.

"Are you getting in or do I have to drag you in with your underwear on?"

I quickly scrambled to remove my garments and slip into the balmy water. I sat with my back to Edward's chest, his legs wrapping around my waist. His hands found my shoulders, gently kneading. His fingers rubbed small circles up and down my back.

"What did you mean earlier, when you said 'I read about it in my books.'? I mean, I know it means you've been reading, but reading what, exactly?" I maneuvered my head so I was looking at him.

"I bought books about….what to expect. They're guides on how to be a good father. I also bought a pregnancy journal; I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." He tickled my sides.

I felt tears pricking at my eyes. Edward bought these things, meant he really did want this baby, our baby.

"I need to stop making you cry. There's a whole chapter about emotions and hormones in my books." He whispered into my hair.

"It's fine. The hormones, back aches, the morning sickness; they're nothing. When you hold your son for the first time, it will be like nothing you've ever experienced. It's like your whole life was meant to protect this one person. Or two if we have twins again." I laugh. I don't think I could handle two more. After the twins were born I figured they were the only children I'd ever have.

"You seem to have your mind set on having a baby boy." He stated.

"INo, its not that. I've just been having these dreams about having a boy. He has your messy, bronze hair and these magnificent, emerald green eyes. He's simply picturesque. He's how I pictured you as a baby," The tears started to streak down my cheeks again.

I felt Edward's legs wrap more tightly around me, as his arms left my shoulders and found my stomach.

"I don't remember my human life, but I'm sure I was a cute baby. Not as cute as you, I hope my baby looks just like you. I hope he has a tuft of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, maybe with some golden flecks."

I felt his hard, cold lips press against my shoulders, along my jaw line, the soft skin under my ear. The small gesture sent blast of heat through my body and straight to my heated core. I felt the flame from earlier, still waiting to catch fire. I craved it, I needed it.

Air was finally able to settle in my lungs with his body close to me.

Home.

I shoved my body up, turned on the balls of my feet, so I was facing him. He was submerged up to his chest in the water, the bottom tips of his hair wet. His body was too glorious for words. The man was everything and more. I felt the moisture between my legs pool as I gazed at his perfect body.

His arms floated on the top of the water, welcoming me to come into them. I used them to pull myself onto him, planting my knees on opposite sides on his legs so I was hovering over him.

I pushed aside some of his unruly, thick, bronze locks so I could see the eyes of my lover more clearly. I snuggled our naked bodies closer and nuzzled into his chest.

"I need you." I whispered against his chest.

His cold body wrapped around me and along with the warm water of the bath it was like lighting a fire inside me. I felt like the contrast was just right.

"Bella, it's the hormones talking. My books tell me to wait until the second trimester to have sexual intercourse, so the mother doesn't miscarry." His butterscotch eyes fell.

I captured his lips with mine, nibbling on the bottom lip. He groaned and the vibrations went straight to my bones.

"Please," I breathed out. "Trust me." I shifted my weight, so I could reach his erection, gently stroking the full length. He was a perfect size for me. Thick, hard and ready. I felt his legs nudge up, trying to hide it.

"Don't fight it, Edward." I kept stroking. "You want it too. Your body deceives you." I whispered into his ear and flicked my tongue along the shell of his ear.

He shivered and moaned. He closed his eyes, sliding further down into the hot bath water. As I stroked, I planted small kisses across his forehead, down his straight nose, across his jaw line, down his neck, across his chest. It felt delightful to be able to do this, I'd been missing out.

His chest rose and fell with each unneeded breath he took. It was becoming labored and I smiled triumphantly against his marble skin. I kept stroking up, down, up, down, getting pleasure out of watching Edward's facial expressions.

His eyes were closed, but I could see his eyes darting back and forth under his lids, his lips were slightly open, a moan escaping every so often. I began to shift my hips, needing the friction my body craved. I was too engrossed with his expressions; I didn't notice his hand sink under the water, grabbing both of my wrists.

"What kind of lover would I be if I let my beautiful and naked love do all the work and reap no benefits?" He smirked. That smiled told me I had won.

"I receive the benefit of knowing I'm giving you pleasure. I ask for nothing in return," I replied.

And I meant it. It didn't matter to Edward though.

With both of my wrists in one hand, he tugged me towards him, until I was hovering over his erection.

I moaned as the tip brushed my clit.

"If I hurt you, you have to let me know. If I'm hurting you, I'm probably hurting the fetus. Please don't hold back, ok?" He stared into my eyes, making sure I understood.

With a nod of my head, I collapsed on top of him. I gasped as I lowered myself and he entered me. I wasn't in pain, just a slight burn as Edward caused me to stretch to his fullness. But it was a burn I would happily take every time.

I started out slow. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me, but he needed to realize he wouldn't hurt me. My movements were slow, small and measured. I'd lift my weightless body up and slowly slither back down. Every time Edward moaned, I'd quicken my pace.

"Tell me what you want Edward," I gasped in between moans.

"I want you," He replied, opening his eyes, catching sight of my breasts bouncing as I buried him deep within me.

If possible, his eyes hooded even more.

I altered my leg positions vaguely, so I could reach myself better. I'd never admit it to Edward, but the best sex I ever had with Jake was when I was pregnant. With all these hormones running wild in my system, I'd be a goner in minutes.

As I reached my already throbbing center, I felt the fire licking at my stomach. I was ready to burst. I could tell Edward was about to orgasm also, when his hands started to knead my breast. One by one, my joints became unhinged, as the fire consumed my body. The tingling sensation that only could be delivered in the form of an orgasm ripped through my stomach, extending to the tips of my toes, to the very ends of my hair.

"Edward!" I screamed as the pleasure ripped through me.

Edward followed right behind me and tensed beneath me, softly chanting my name, moving his hands, so they rested on my hips causing me to slow down and then stop all together.

It was such an amazing feeling to have him home inside me again.

I was so exhausted. My body slumped forward as I pressed my forehead to Edward's chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"I want you, Isabella. Forever," He whispered against my damp skin. "Never doubt that."

**-:- -:- -:-**

After I could feel my limbs again, I sat back down facing away from Edward, resting my head on his shoulder.

We talked about work and the twins and basically everything else except the last two weeks. Edward's smooth hands kept massaging my back and lightly grazed my swollen breasts when I complained about the pains.

We embraced each other until the bath water became lukewarm.

"Time to get out, love. I don't want to lower your body temperature. "

I leaned forward so Edward could get out of the water. He reached behind the door, yanking two towels off the rack.

I slowly stepped out of the water, wrapping the towel around myself. I picked up our clothes and shuffled out of the bathroom, Edward on my heels.

The distance from the bathroom to the bedroom was short, but I was so tired. I dropped our clothes into the hamper and then scooted my butt into bed. With one hand I picked up the rainbow of orchids, while the other hand yanked up the blanket to cover my naked body.

"Edward, I have a question. Well, actually a question and a statement."

"Yes, love?" He asked, climbing into bed. He let the thin sheet separate our bodies, but covered his flawless, naked body with the blanket.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the flowers, I love the secret messages, but these had better be the last flower delivery that comes to this house for awhile. I think Masen is allergic to one of them, but I can't seem to figure out which one."

Edward snorted next to me, causing a small vibration to my body.

"I love the secret messages; they were the only thing that got me through these last two weeks. What do these mean?" I put the flowers up to my nose, breathing in their fragrance. They were simply lovely.

"It's not really what they mean, but the history of them. Orchids signify 'beauty and strength' of which you have both. You are so beautiful to me, and I know that as this baby grows, your beauty will just come out more. I had to dig a little for the history though.

In Ancient Greece, women believed that if the father of their unborn child ate a large freshly picked orchid bulb, they would give birth to a healthy baby boy. If the mother ate a small orchid bulb, she would give birth to a healthy baby girl. It was my way of telling you that I was ok with this." Edward bent down, placing a tender kiss on my non-existent baby bump. He lay back down, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You are going to be beautiful with my baby growing inside of you," His hand started to make circular motions around my navel, spreading out.

"Would you eat a flower, if I asked you to?" I asked jokingly.

"I'd eat anything to make you happy. It all tastes like dirt to me anyways," He smiled his crooked smile.

"I need a nap, I'm spent." A yawn emphasized my statement.

"Want me to sing you to sleep?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please." I yawned again, nuzzling into his chest.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_

_Call I'm desperate for your voice_

_Listening to the song we used to sing_

_In the car, do you remember_

_Butterfly, Early Summer_

_It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet_

_Like when we would meet_

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_

_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_

_Cause every breath that you will take_

_When you are sitting next to me_

_Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy?_

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have_

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

His velvet voice sang, as I drifted to sleep.

**-:- -:- -:-**

"Bella, everyone's home. Want me to tell them you're sleeping?" I felt Edward lightly shaking me.

"No, I'm up, I'm up." My voice was muffled by arm.

"Ok, I'll pick out some clothes for you."

I didn't feel the bed move but I knew Edward had gotten up. I groaned, sitting up, slowly opening my eyes. I felt like I hadn't gotten sleep in weeks, even though my clock told me I've been asleep for an hour and a half.

"Here, love, put these on." Edward said, walking over to the bed, fully clothed.

While still sitting, I slipped on my bra and an old green Forks High t-shirt. I stood on my wobbly legs, pulling up a pair of gray sweet pants. Unlike Alice, Edward let me be comfortable over fashionable.

I plopped back down on the bed, pulling my hair into a messy pony tail. Edward started to rub my back again, when a loud knock pounded on the door that made me jump.

"Come in," I called out.

The door flung open to reveal a very angry Alice.

Oh, jeez, I really hope she isn't angry about my outfit, because there was no way I could deal with Alice right now.

"God, Alice, what's wrong? Did the twins do something?" I started to panic. Masen was going through a rebellious stage, but I thought it was just against Edward. I thought he liked the rest of the Cullens.

"No, it's your idiotic ex-husband! He did something. I know he did because all I can see is you going to La Push and then the rest is blank! I'm getting a migraine from trying so hard. Edward can vampires get migraines? It wouldn't be a big shocker, we found out that vampires can get humans pregnant!"

I groaned, slumping forward, slipping out from under Edward's hands.

Edward handed me the phone. "Here, call him. Find out what he did."

I dialed Jacob's number, letting it ring three times before he picked up.

"Bella, I was just going to call you. You really need to come over here." His voice sounded wheezy, as if he was running for the last hour.

"What did you do, Jacob? I swear to God if you told the pack, I'll come down there and rip you to shreds myself."

_Ok, Bella, stay calm, don't become stressed. It's not good for the baby. _

"I didn't tell the pack, I swear. I did tell Charlie, though."

"You did **what**?!" Alice, Edward and I all shouted at once.

"Don't move an inch, I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

"I'm going to kill him! I am going to murder him! I hope you're prepared to be a father of a new born and twin toddlers because I'm killing him!" I hollered standing up and slipping into the flip flops I keep under the bed.

"Bella, calm down! This negativity isn't good for the baby. Just breathe. That mutt ruins everything. Ok, I can't see what's going to happen with Charlie. But I do know Charlie and he loves you no matter what." Alice patted my shoulders as I walked out the door and they followed.

"Ugh! Family meeting when I get back." I stood when I reached the door. Masen and Eli came running at me.

"Mommy! Emmett took us to get ice cream. I got chocolate! Where are you going Mommy?"

"I have to go see Pappy. I'll be right back." I kissed them both of them on the crowns of their heads and headed out to my car.

It wasn't raining, but I lightly jogged to my car, wanting to get this over with.

_I am going to kill Jacob Black, I am going to kill Jacob Black! _I kept repeating in my head as my car roared to life.

* * *

**READ ME!-**So raise your hand if you think Jacob Black is an idiot? Haha. I'm kidding, I love him! Thank you so much for sticking with me guys, I don't have any classes this week (my professors are down at the Kentucy Derby, cooking for celebrities) but I do have a final on Tuesday (wish me luck) so I'm hoping to get atleast one more chapter written and posted this week. But I'm in my last few weeks of my last year of college, so I'm going to be busy, busy, busy!So thank you for reading, now if you'd be so kind please click the button below and leave me some love! Oh and if anyone hasn't done it yet, check out my new story that I posted, **Breaking the Cycle**.

Much love

-**BB**


	30. Fighting Words Dress Up and a Heartbeat

**Sorry I posted this earlier today, but there was an error, I hope it's working now!**

**READ ME!- A/N: Long time no see! Props go out to mercedesfrk1121 (check out her stories, she's amazing!) for stepping in to beta this chapter, while my beta is on a love fest ( I miss you come back!). I don't own twilight, I do own a college diaploma, a signed Phillies baseball, and a sunburn.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I think it was the fact that Charlie life revolved around in forcing the law that I never went over the speed limit. Yet the more I dwelled on what Jacob just did, the more my foot became heavier than a boulder. I didn't feel one ounce of guilt either.

When I reached the La Push border I wasn't sure which house I should go to. I would pass Billy's house first, so I drove by slowly, noticing Charlie's police cruiser sitting outside, beside Jake's truck.  
As I parked my car, fear started to grip at my stomach. What was I going to say to Charlie? How was I going to stop myself from ripping Jacob to shreds?

I tried picturing the conversation in my head. Charlie was either going to be very calm about the whole situation or he was to flip shit. Just great.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nervous. Hormones and emotions were surging through my body, so I needed to just calm down.

As I turned off the car, and pushed open the door, I had to remind myself to take deep breaths. This was going to be ok, Alice was right; Charlie would love me no matter what.

I hope. I had to shake those thoughts right now, or there was no way I was going to make it through this discussion.

I took my time walking to the house, and didn't even knock when I made it to the door. Billy was part of the family; I was still part of the family.

"Jake? Dad?" I called, stopping at the door to take my shoes off.

"In the living room, Bells." I heard Jake's voice call out. Great. Charlie wasn't talking. Not a good sign.

I trudged into the living room, seeing Charlie and Sue on one couch, Jake on another, and Billy in his wheel chair in between the two couches.

I felt like I was at my own intervention, my addiction; a vampire.

I stood awkwardly at the entering way, waiting for the yelling to erupt, or the disappointment to commence. Yet it didn't just more awkwardness.

"Bella why don't you come sit by me?" Jake finally broke the stillness.

I hesitated at first, then walked over to the couch and sitting as far away from Jake as possible. By habit I almost put my hands up to protect my baby, but I wasn't sure what all has been said yet.

I heard someone clear their throat, and then shift in the couch.

"Bella how much is true?" Charlie questioned, not bring his eyes to mine, just staring at the old carpet.

My eyes dropped as well. The carpet was once probably a white, but years of wear turned it to a light gray.

"That depends, how much has Jacob told you? You are such an idiot Jacob Black!" I spat out, eyes shooting daggers Jake's way.

"Don't act like that Bells; I'm just trying to help you. Besides how long did you expect to hide this from Charlie?"

What Jake said made me stop in my tracks. It was true; I don't think I'd be able to hide this from Charlie. In the beginning I had a plan, Charlie would assume that I was at college and never able to come home to visit. As for the rest of the years, we were going to figure out when they came.

But now? I had children; I had to be tied to Jake, meaning I had to be tied to Charlie and Sue. I was tied to this place in a way that I wasn't before. In ways that could not be broken.

"Jake has told me well a lot of things. I don't know what to believe. I feel out of the loop, everything knows what's really going on here, but me."

I turned to Jake. "What have you told him?"

"Well when I ran out of here, I want to Charlie's. He came outside and I started to tell him about our legends and about the monsters the Cullen's are. I also told him, how I imprinted, I didn't cheat."

Jake's eyes left mine, and locked on Charlie's. The last sentence was emphasized, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Out of everything that's happening right now, at this very moment all Jake cares about is what Charlie thinks of him.

"Then I phased to show him. At first I thought he was going to have a heart attack, but he didn't. He just took it like a champ. Then Sue came out and we decided that it was time for, 'that talk'. So we all came over here, because I figured Billy should be here also."

Wait, what? Did Jake just say he….phased…in front of…Charlie?!

I shoot up out of my seat. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I phased in front of him, you know, to show him." He said calmly.

"You are an idiot! You could have hurt him! Jeez, do you think about anyone but yourself! I could murder you right now, you do know this right?" I shouted.

Jake's massive body sprung up from the couch, his head almost hitting the ceiling.

"I'm the idiot! I'm not the one traipsing around with those leeches! I'm not the one that is living with those monsters! I'm not the one that's putting our children in danger. Every. Single. Day!"

Just mentioning the twins made me even more infuriated. "How dare you bring Eli and Masen into this! You're just Father of the Year aren't you? You lying, cheating, piece of-"

"Isabella Marie!"

"Jacob James!" Our father's said at the same time.

Our heads snapped over to our fathers. "What?" We said in unison.

"Sit down, now. You two are grown adults, stop this fighting. You two used to love each other, now look at ya." He paused, giving us to time to sit down and collect ourselves.

"Now, we've come here to discuss, whatever is going on. I just want to start with, Bella. Are you freaking insane?!"

I was slightly taken back. "What?"

"How long have you known, I mean you dated Edward and you were a frequent visitor in their house, you had to know something was happening?"

I wasn't sure if he was finished or was going to continue on his rant.

"And you Jacob Black. A wolf, are you all crazy? I mean, well I wouldn't believe it if I didn't witness it myself. Yet it all makes sense now. The 'bear attacks', everyone always being so hush, hush, all the kids growing like they were on steriods. "

"I've known since, Edward stopped Tyler's van from crushing me." I spoke in a small voice.

"Within months of being here! I knew there was something about that boy. I knew I couldn't trust him!"

"Dad! Edward is an amazing person, and he always protected me!" I was getting defensive I know, but he was trying to bad mouth Edward.

"Protected you?" He said with a humorless laugh. "I know he has something to do with what happened in Phoenix, and he left you Bella. Don't you remember what it was after he left?" His voice trailed off, as hurt seeped into his words.

He didn't want to remember those months after Edward left, and either did I. But I knew he was thinking about it, he was thinking about his own daughter, small, fragile, and dead like.

"Dad." I said, standing up and going to sit on the arm of the couch, where he sat. "Edward had nothing to do with Phoenix, he came back to save me. Yes he did leave me six years ago, but I'm not angry at him anymore. If he wouldn't have left, we wouldn't have Elizabeth and Masen. I wouldn't have the little baby that is growing in me right now." My hands flew to my stomach as my eyes met Charlie's.

"That is true. I can't even imagine life without Eli and Masen-" Charlie stopped mid sentence and shot up off the couch.

"You're pregnant!" Charlie and Billy yelled at the same time.

Sue also stood up, placing her hands on Charlie's shoulders. "Charlie calm down."

"No I won't calm down! Jesus Christ Bella! I don't know if I'm more disappointed that you are once again having a child and you aren't married; or that you had sex with….a… with a...._vampire_." He flopped back down on the couch and put his hand in his head.

"My head is spinning, I can't believe any of this." His words were muffled by his hands.

"Charlie you have to believe it. This is all real." Sue reassured him, gesturing towards Jacob then myself.

"I need to clear my head. Jacob if you don't mind, can you give Sue a ride home?" Charlie stood up, walked past me and out the door to his car.

"Well that didn't go like I thought it would?" Jacob said.

"Shut up Jake! God this is all you fault!" I jabbed a finger at him.

"All my fault? How is this my fault!? You're the one that got knocked up by a bloodsucker! I'm not the one that-"

"Jacob Black, stop that right now! You chose your path and Bella has chosen her." Sue was standing up for me.

"As I recall Jacob, we wouldn't be in this situation if you would have just told me the truth and never lied about me being your imprint, so you can shove it."

"God I'm so sick of hearing that! I did it for you! Plus like you said earlier, we wouldn't have Eli and Masen, so you can shove it."

My temples were starting to pound, and my back was starting to ache, and I just wanted to get home.

"Whatever Jake. I'm tired of fighting with you. I need to get home. Sue want a ride?" I turned to her.

"Yes please. Billy, Jake, I will see you tomorrow at the council meeting."

Together we walked out to my car, a drizzle falling from the sky. I quickly unlocked the doors, slid in and started the car.

The short drive to Charlie's was silent. It was when I finally pulled up in front of the house, that Sue turned to face me.

"Bella, you are like a daughter to me. If you say that the Cullen's protect you, I believe it. Your father will come around. I never wanted him to know the truth, but after Jake imprinted, it was only a matter of time before he had to know. I used to hold a grudge against the Cullen's, but not anymore. This life growing in you is a blessing, not a curse." With that she opened her door and got out.

I tried to hold myself together on the drive home. Rain plus blurry vision doesn't equal good driving skills. I had to keep going; I had to get home to the people that loved me. But these hormones were getting the best of me, and when I was outside the La Push Border, I pulled over to the shoulder and cried. Big, fat crocodile tears poured out of my eyes.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I heard her velvety voice say, before I even knew she was there. She slid into the passenger side of the car.

"Where do I begin, Alice?" I managed to get out between hiccups.

"I take it; it didn't go so well with Charlie? Oh Bella, he loves you. It's a lot to take at once. He feels like he's been lied to for the last seven years. He'll come around." She soothed, tugging me into a hug.

"Can you see Charlie's future? Is he going to forgive me?" I asked. I needed the reassurance.

"Silly Bella, I don't need to see the future to know that he's going to forgive you. Anyways I only see snippets of his future now that he lives on La Push and has two stepchildren that are wolves."

She was right, Charlie was my father. I was his only child by blood, I've made some extremely stupid mistakes in my life and he's forgiven me before. He'll get over this; he'll understand why I couldn't tell him.

"Now come on. Eli and Masen want to see you, and Edward is getting very impatient waiting for you. He can be so pushy at times; it's a wonder how you put up with him." She smiled at me.

I tried my best to wipe the tears away without leaving them red and puffy. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to go down to La Push and knock some skulls together.

When we made it back to the house, I jogged up the stairs and into the house. Masen was sitting on the floor with Emmett. They had Spunky lying on his back, swatting at his cat toy, that Emmett had dangling in the air.

Esme and Rose where standing at the foot of the steps with a camera.

"What's going on guys? Where's Jasper and Carlisle?" I asked them.

Esme turned towards me. "They went out for a little hunting trip, it's still hard for Jasper, with having the twins around. As for why we are standing here, Elizabeth is modeling and she's making Edward model with her. It's very comical."

"What's she doing to him?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see." Rosalie chuckled out.

As if on cue, Eli appeared at the top of the steps.

"Mommy! You've made it back for our fashion show! Edward looks pretty!"

Alice walked over to my side and started to laugh. "Get your cameras ready ladies, this is one for the photo album."

"I heard that Alice!" Edward voice shouted from a room upstairs.

Eli came down; wearing the fairy outfit that Alice had given her as a gift. She tripped on the bottom step, but righted herself. She glided to the door and back to the bottom of the steps, twirling and posing. Esme and Rose snapping pictures while everyone was 'ohing and awing'.

"Ok, Edward come down, everyone's here to see you!" She bellowed to the top of the stairs.

It took a couple minutes for him to emerge, and I know it was because he was trying to gather his courage. Knowing the Cullen's this was going to never be forgotten.

Then he materialized at the top of the steps, and I busted up laughing. Edward stood in all his glory wearing my old off white wedding dress. The dress that went mid way to my shins went three inches above his knees. Since I was months away from giving birth the dress was extra large, meaning it fit Edward perfect. Over my wedding dress he was wearing my blue shawl from prom.

He took the stairs one at the time; I'm sure he was afraid that he might by some, chance fall, and make this situation even worse.

"Oh my God! Hey sexy come here often?" Emmett said, grabbing the camera out of Rose's hands and snapping away.

"Come on Edward make love to the camera. Jasper is going to be so pissed that he missed this!" He booming laughter filled the room.

At vampire speed, Edward ran down the stairs, "Don't swear in front of the children."

A closer look at Edward, and I noticed he was wearing poorly placed makeup and hair clips. Eli must have done it. On his eyes he smudgy pink eye shadow and dark black eye liner. He had three noticeable clips in his hair, and I knew more were lost among the mess.

The whole thing made me forget all about Charlie and Jake and just get lost in the hilarious state of affairs in front of me.

Emmett and Esme kept snapping away, as the rest of us laughed at Edward's expense.

As if reading someone's minds, Edward spoke up. "I did it because Elizabeth asked me to. I'd do anything for her."

"Did she paint your nails too Eddie?" Rose inquired.

"Very funny, but no. I'm going upstairs to change." He mumbled, as he ran upstairs.

After Edward was cleaned up and back in regular clothes, we sent the kids upstairs to play while I told the Cullen's about Charlie.

"So is Charlie finally going to come after me with a shoot gun?" Edward asked sitting down on the couch next to me.

A humorless laugh escaped my lips, "I doubt. He said he was disappointed in me and he wasn't sure if it was from me being a whore or from dating a vampire."

Everyone gasped.

"Sweetie, you father didn't really disrespect you with that word, did he?" Esme asked.

"No! No, sorry. He basically did but not in that words, he said he didn't know if he was more disappointed in the fact that I'm pregnant and not married, or dating a vampire and just never told him."

I felt Edward stiffen besides me and reached for my hand.

"It's ok Edward. He'll come around, I am his only daughter."

"Mommy, I'm getting sleepy. Can we get ready for bed?" I heard Eli's voice before I saw her. Her little body followed her voice, as she walked into the living room and onto Edward's lap.

"Sure baby, just give me one minute, my feet are really hurting." In my own ears I sounded whiney, but I didn't care.

"Don't worry love, I got it. Come on sweetie, let's go brush your teeth then we can read a book."

After Edward and Eli walked upstairs, Esme came and sat next to me, placing her hand on mine.

"I'm so proud of him. He's going to be a remarkable father."

I felt tears pricking at my eyes. "I know he will. I knew from the beginning he would. It was just making him see that was the hard part. I just want to thank you guys so much. I'm sure my life was such a mess when you guys showed up, but you've all been very helpful and understanding. I love you all very much." I stood, hoping they'd get the hint that I wanted a group hug. They did, especially Emmett; he pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"I guess I can't really do that anymore, can I? I don't want to hurt the tiger growing in you." Emmett bent down to his knees, putting his mouth inches away from my stomach.

"When you're old enough to walk, we're starting your baseball training camp. Since we don't age we can't play, but we are going to teach you the Cullen's family secret baseball tips and you are going to be a huge star!" His laughter boomed out.

I started to laugh along with Emmett, when a yawn managed to squeeze its way in. I know I took a small nap this afternoon, but today's events were really starting to wear on me.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed also. Feel free to do whatever you usually do while humans sleep. Night guys."

I took the stairs slowly, the day taking its toll on me. When I got to the top of the stairs, I poked my head into the twin's room. Masen was already asleep, sprawled out and twisted in his sheets, his wolf in his arm, and Spunky sleeping down at his feet.

"One more story please Edward." I heard Eli beg. She was still awake, laying on her bed, Edward sitting on the edge and book in his hand.

"Ok, but shh don't tell your Mommy, she'll be mad at me that I didn't let you go to sleep."

I stood in the door way, watching Edward as he re-read Corduroy. He made it half way through the book, when he stopped, Eli must have fallen asleep. Edward stood up, placing the book back on the bookshelf. He then walked back over to Eli and kissed her on the cheek, then walked over to Masen and kissed his hair.

I quickly walked over to the bedroom, so he wouldn't know I was watching. Who am I trying to kid, of course he'd know.

As if reading my thoughts, Edward strolled into the room.

"I know you were watching. I could hear your heartbeat." He quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. His cold hand landed on my stomach, sending chills up my spine.

"So I'll be able to hear another heartbeat hopefully. We're about three weeks in, so about three more weeks and we'll hear a heartbeat. If we hear one before or after that, Carlisle said we could estimate his growth rate. He also said he wants to do an ultra sound into the sixth week as well."

He paused for second, tracing circles around my navel.

"Tomorrow I was thinking we could go get you vitamins. Folic Acid, to help prevent any defects of the neural tube. Protein to help grow new tissue and of course calcium for strong bones. You'll need to start eating healthy. Leafy greens, vegetables, fruits, whole grains. You're eating for two now, and I'm not having my son born on artificial flavorings and processed foods" He shuddered as if they were bad things, well actually they are.

"Ok." I said in between yawn.

Edward chuckled, "Sleep my Bella, dream happy dreams, you are the only one who has ever touched my heart, it will always be yours, sleep my only love."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry! I had my graduation, my mommy graduated from college (i'm so proud of her!) and my sister graduated from high school, add on a Phillies game (which they lost boooo!) and looking for a real job, I've been very very busy! So I hoped everyone liked this chapter, don't worry about Charlie he'll come around. When I was a little kid my stepdad used to let us dress him up make up and all, and I found an old picture of us doing it, so I had to write Edward doing the same thing. Ok so now on for the reason I wanted you to read this. I don't have children, my friends do and so does my brother, but I need someone on here that can help me. Pregnancy websites only go so far, and I fear that if my parents catch me looking at them they'll have a heartattack. So anyone that has children, PM me please I have some questions. Thanks guys for sticking with me through this story. I love you all. I think I'm going to try something new. For everyone that reviews you will get a sneak peak to the next chapter! It won't work for annoyomous reviews though. So review and show me some love because I've missed you guys!**


	31. Little Bean

**READ ME!- A/N: OK I'm going to start with my beta, letempspasse. I am so happy that I have found you again! Oh and thanks for that little sentences about Edward never sleeping, as soon as I read it I knew I had to throw it in here. haha. Please everyone, read the important PM at bottom too.**

**Also, since I'm not a mom, I want to thank the following faithful readers and mothers, for sharing their stories and giving me the inspiration that was much needed to finish this chapter: HerAlice09 ( and for making sure everything was accurate), MaryV121, Bellawitch33, klarsen117 and mari alice. Your stories were so cute and some made me laugh so hard! I dedicate this story to all the mom's out there, I hope I do you all proud! **

**I own nothing twilight, I do own a sister who just turned five, a new Vera Bradley purse and four new kittens (anyone want one? Kidding).**

**Now onto the story, enjoy!**

**Oh ps. Fair warning, I kind of go on a little rant about the Barbie Dream House, sorry I was a 80s kid (for a couple of years anyways.)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, sweetness. Wake up," I heard a distant voice say, pulling me out of my state of unconsciousness.

"Bella love, I have something to tell you," I felt a brush against my ear and a slight shuddering.

"What? I want to sleep," Fumbled out of my mouth without my knowledge.

I had been up for a large sum of the night, with a tender stomach and breasts that were even tender. Oh, the perks of being pregnant. All I wanted to do was sleep, before my nightly five thirty am wake up call had me running to the bathroom.

The owner of the voice chuckled next to my ear. "Love, I wouldn't be waking you up if it wasn't important."

I turned onto my side to face him. "What?" I sounded rather irritated.

"I heard a heartbeat. It's faint and beating fast, but it's there."

I could hear the smile playing in his words. At first I wasn't sure if it was this was a dream or not. I reached my hand out to find his, when I hit the solid mass I knew it wasn't a dream.

"You can hear a heart beat!?" I asked, sliding into his welcoming arms.

Edward started nuzzling my hair. "Yes, I can. It's beating fast. Like it takes two beats at once, or two of his heart beat equals one of yours. It's rather odd, actually."

Two of his heart beats equals one of mine? That's odd.

"Edward do you know what this means? Our baby is going to be born human!" I turned my head to look back at him.

His worried face melted into a smile. "Yes he's going to be born human. Love, why are you crying?"

At first I was confused, until I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm just happy. It all feels so real now. I wish I could hear his little heart beat."

"Trust me it's there. It's beating like this." Edward started lightly tapping his hand against my hip.

_Thumpthump, thumpthump, thumpthump_; he went at a quick pace, showing me how our little baby's heart beat.

_Thumpthump, thumpthump_… he kept going until I fell back into dreamland.

-:- -:- -:-

"Still no answer from Charlie?" Edward's worried voice asked for the fifth time today.

With anger seeping into my body, I slammed the phone back down into its cradle.

"What do you think Edward? Huh? I thought you said he would forgive me." I turned on Edward jabbing a finger in his direction.

Edward put his hands up in defense, as if he were surrendering. "Love, he will forgive you. Just ask Alice. She's seen it, meaning I've seen it."

"Now come here. My family should be here soon. Are you sure you want to do have this ultra sound? We technically don't need one until the eighteenth week."

I walked into his welcoming arms, once again feeling guilty for my mood swings.

"I want to hear the heartbeat. It's not fair that my vampire boyfriend does and I don't. I'm the one carrying him to term, not you." Irritation was there again as I pushed against his chest.

Instead of pushing me away, or backing up, Edward's cold arms snaked tighter around my waist.

"You can hear it today at the appointment, love. I hear my family outside. Emmett wants to play with Masen and Rose wants to play with Eli. Esme can't wait to cook them breakfast." He chuckled out.

I pulled back from his embrace, taking a deep look into his eyes. I walked over to the counter and picked up my fourth glass of water.

"Love, why are you drinking so much water? Isn't your bladder working enough as it is?" Edward nagged.

That's all he's been doing lately is nagging me and it was starting to drive me up a wall!

"Yes Edward, thank you for reminding me that a perk of being pregnant is constantly having to pee. Aren't you a doctor? Shouldn't you know that you are supposed to drink 32 oz of water for a urine test? Or don't you care? " I was back to the jabbing finger.

"Love, I care. I was just asking. I've never been around a pregnant woman. I'm just curious." His face dropped and he looked super upset.

I sighed heavily. I am the worst pregnant girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Edward, hormones…how about we go say bye to Eli and Masen. Then we can leave. I don't want to be late for the first ultrasound."

Edward led the way upstairs to the twin's room. Masen was still lying in bed, watching TV while a sleeping Spunky lay nestled in his arms.

Eli was sitting on the floor; Indian style playing with a Barbie Dream House that Alice had bought her.

The Barbie house has certainly changed a lot since I owned one almost twenty years ago. What was once a thirty dollar, one story, barely two-foot tall Barbie Dream House with three rooms that consisted of a kitchen, bedroom and living room with chunky TV that flipped pictures (furniture set sold seperatly) has turned into a three foot tall, tri-story palace in which one rides the escalator, (yes, I said escalator!) to a third floor that's equipped with flat screen TV, working door bell, music, lights, and over seventy pieces of furniture. All for the low, low price of one hundred, eighty nine dollars and ninety eight cents. Courtesy of Aunt Alice.

To say that the Cullens were spoiling my children was an understatement. Every time I tried to talk to Edward or Alice about it, they'd tell me to hush up and that they were more than happy to spend their money on the twins instead of it sitting in bank accounts across the world.

I must have looked worried, because before I could continue my thought Edward whispered, "Love, we don't have to go, if you want to spend the day with the twins, that's fine."

"No, Edward. I want to go." I called over my shoulder.

I took three paces into the room, strolling into Masen's view.

"Eli, Masen, Edward and I have to go see Carlisle now." I put a hand on my stomach.

"Is Emmett coming over?" Masen asked, sitting straight up in his bed.

As if on cue, Emmett appeared behind me.

"Of course I'm here squirt! Today I'm teaching you how to box!" His booming voice filled the room. He started jumping from foot to foot and punching the air.

A look of horror must have run across my face because behind me I heard Edward.

"He's kidding, love! At least…I hope." His brows scrunched up.

"He's kidding, don't worry! And yes I promise not to look into the future. I want to be surprise when you two come back!" Alice called up the stairs.

"Ok, well we need to get going. I don't want to be late! I love you two very, very much." I walked over to Eli then Masen, giving them each a hug and a kiss.

Masen grumbled and acted embarrassed but Eli stood up and ran over to Edward, grabbing a hold of his leg.

"And I love you too, Daddy!" She whispered.

Edwards eyes darted down to Eli's face, then darted to mine.

Then I saw it; the biggest, most optimistic smile that could ever pass over anyone's face.

Edward looked like a proud father, and it took every single ounce of self control I had to not break down in tears.

-:- -:- -:-

**EPOV**

To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. I tried to gather courage from Bella who has done this before.

I gave Bella a sideways glance to try to calm my nerves. She sat so unruffled, flipping through pages of a parenting magazine with dog-eared pages and water stains on the front. I shifted more towards her and as my eyes instinctively trailed over my Bella. It was then that I noticed a thin layer of shimmering, golden glow around her.

It's true what they say, pregnant women do actually glow. Something that I'm sure only vampire eyes could pick up on.

"I'm nervous." I simply admitted, running my hand through my chaotic locks. I let out a nervous laugh, and slid my hands down to my shaking knees.

"Edward, please stop shaking your leg. I've never seen you like this, it's kind of unnerving." Her petite hand gripped my arm, forcing me to stop. I had to be strong, for her, for our baby.

Yet I couldn't help myself. I was already apprehensive about what we discovered this morning. Now that we were minutes away from finding out was truly forming in Bella's uterus; I was scared shitless.

And the fact that the nurse was now calling out Bella's name only made it worse.

"Bella Black, Doctor Cullen will see you now!" Her motherly voice shouted out.

In my peripheral vision I saw Bella stand but my ass was glued to the chair.

"I really need to get my name changed." I heard Bella mutter but my ass was glued to the chair.

_Edward, are you guys coming?_ I heard Carlisle's mind ring out but my ass was glued to the chair.

Summoning the strength from who knows where, I quickly stood to my feet and followed the nurse down the hall.

"Hello, sweetie. I see you're back for another round." She chuckled.

_Her first two babies were so cute! So sad it didn't work out with her husband. They were too young._ She thought, pictures of Bella and Black during her first pregnancy danced through her mind.

I cringed.

"Let's just say this little guy wasn't planned…not that the first one was either." Bella's eyes dropped and she frowned.

"But I will love it just as much as the twins. Oh, I forgot! This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." She reached for my hand.

"Oh, yes! Hello, Doctor Cullen. Your father didn't mention that his son was expecting! How wonderful! And Bella, how is your father taking it?!"

"We're kind of keeping it under wraps; no one really knows but our families and you, Jackie, of course," Bella smiled. It was her way of politely saying, 'don't tell anyone or else.'

"Of course, sweetie! My lips are sealed. Ok, we will start off with your weight and height." She winked.

Bella slipped her flip flops off and put her back against a wall that had a ruler running down the side.

_Five feet, four inches._ The nurse wrote and mentally noted.

"And now on the scales."

Bella held her purse out to me, not wanting the extra weight. I quickly snatched it.

In my books, I've read numerous times that a mother will grow more obsessed with their weight as the pregnancy goes on.

Bella closed her eyes as the nurse moved the scale further down. Her face was getting bright red, as if she was embarrassed.

_One hundred thirty pounds. During her last pregnancy she gained… sixty pounds._ She thought, flipping through Bella's file.

"What's the verdict?" Bella asked, opening one eye.

"One hundred and thirty pounds, honey. That's a healthy weight. To maintain a healthy baby, you should gain up to forty pounds." She wrote down some more notes then flipped the file shut.

Bella stepped off the scale, slipped her shoes back and followed the nurse to a room.

"Up on the table, honey." The nurse patted the table. "Now I just have to ask some questions."

The nurse grabbed a new questioner sheet and a pen. "When was your last period?"

"Eight weeks ago." Bella said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Ok you've had a previous birth." Jackie said, while circling something.

"Have you had a previous miscarriage, abortions or any complication during your first pregnancy?"

"No, no and nope." She answered, popping the _p_ sound, her face turning back to the normal color.

"Any family history of cancer or genetic conditions? Diabetes, heart disease, cervical cancer, mental or physical defects?"

"My grandmother on my mom's side died from breast cancer. Besides that; no."

"Number of sexual partners? Do you have STDs? HIV/AIDS, Syphilis, Chlamydia, Hepatitis?

Bella's face was full out red now.

"Just two and no, none of them."

"Have you been sexually active since finding out you were pregnant?"

"Um…yes." She coughed out.

Jackie laughed, "It's ok, honey. One more question. Do you smoke or drink?"

"No and no." Bella shyly answered, her blush fading.

"Ok. Now I just need your blood pressure and temperature."

Bella's blood pressure was 120/80 which was healthy and her temperature was 99.8° which is high, but still normal.

When it was all written down, Jackie handed Bella a paper dress.

"Ok, Bella, just slip this on and Doctor Cullen will be in to see you. Good luck."

Then she slipped out of the office.

Bella quickly turned her body away, stripped down to nothing then slipped on the crisp paper dress.

_Edward ready for me to come in?_ I heard Carlisle's voice entering my mind.

"Yes." I muttered under my breath, as Bella was crawling back onto the table.

The door swung open, and Carlisle walked in pushing a cart.

_I hope this isn't going to be awkward._ He thought.

"Hello, you two, well three actually." He laughed at his own joke.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" He asked.

"Good, a little nauseated today. I ate some toast with peanut butter and it helped a little. I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!" She laughed.

"Good, peanut butter and toast are good for you and the baby. Now we have to do some test before we can get you hooked up to the sonogram."

I searched his mind for what kind of test, but his mind was focused, not letting anything slip.

"What kind of test?" I asked, sounding panicked.

I trust Carlisle, I really do, but this is my child and I want to make sure he never goes to bed hurt.

"Some simple blood work to check for Spina Bifida or any STDS. I will also need a small amount amniotic fluid to check for Down's Syndrome. Usually we wait until the twenty fourth week to do that, but this is my grandchild. If anything life threatening shows up, it's still early enough for an abortion. Also you are going to need to do a urine test. This is to check for pre-elcampsia or bacteria causing UTIs. They are easily fixed with some anti-biotic and close monitoring. We will also need to do Pelvic Examine and a breast exam."

A growl escaped my lips. How could he even suggest Bella get an abortion? We could raise a child with these conditions. I'm a vampire that doesn't die or sleep. We could handle this with my family's help.

His eyes darted away from Bella's chart and met my eyes.

_Raising a child with Down's Syndrome or even Spina Bifida would be hard even for us; and you and I are doctors. It would be Bella's choice, you'll have to support her no matter what she decides to do._ His poignant voice whispered in my mind.

"Let's not think about that now, I'm sure he's ok." Bella patted her stomach, softly.

"What do you want to start with first, the blood samples or the urine sample?" Carlisle pointed towards Bella.

"Blood first. Edward, come hold my hand please." Bella said, frowning.

I stood up and walked over to her side, lightly grabbing her hand as to not crush it. I was so nervous.

Five vials of blood and six ounces of urine later and we were ready for the pelvic exam. I could feel the awkward tension start to fill the room.

"Ok, Bella. I'm going to need you to lay down and slide your down so your needs are to the bottom of the table-" Carlisle started before he was interrupted.

"I know the drill Carlisle. Let's just get this over with so I can hear the heart beat." She quickly said.

"Maybe I should step outside." I stuttered out, rushing to the door.

As soon as I was out of the door, I slide my back down the wall and sat down. This was going to be harder than I thought.

So many questions were running through my head. Questions I'd never been faced with before, questions that weren't in any of my books.

What would happen if Bella or the baby had a condition? Would we be strong enough to terminate the pregnancy? Or would Bella be selfless and sacrifice her life for the baby's? What if Bella died, doing this. Would I be able to carry on without her and raise a child?

My fearful thoughts were soothed and interrupted by Carlisle's.

_Everything looks good, son. If you want to come in we can start the ultra sound. I hear the heart beat, it sounds intriguing._

I stood to my feet and walked into the room.

Bella was still lying on the table, her feet in the stir-ups. The paper dress was pushed up to the bottom of her breast, but a blanket laid across her the bottom of her baby bump; covering everything further below.

"Are you ready?" Bella's bubbling voice rang out.

"More than ready. This is all overwhelming and remarkable, you know? A baby book only goes so far in preparing you for this. What are we expecting to see today?" I questioned.

_I'm not telling you, you'll have to wait and see!_Carlisle thought, then started laughing out loud.

Bella's eyes jerked over to Carlisle then mine.

"It's not nice to have conversations in your mind." She muttered, knowing we could hear it.

"Ok Bella, you know the drill. This is going to be cold and you will feel some pressure." Carlisle pulled out a wand like tool and squirted a blue-green liquid on it.

Bella took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

Carlisle chuckled, as the wand disappeared under the blanket.

Another growl escaped my lips.

_It's called a Transvaginal ultrasound, it sends out sound waves that project a picture onto the screen. Ready, Daddy?_

All of a sudden a fast swish- swish sound filled the room.

"That's the heart beat. It's fast," Carlisle informed us, frowning.

I let out a useless breath out of habit and nerves. I felt like I'd been holding it for the last ninety years. It was nice to know that it was, in fact, a heartbeat that I heard earlier. It was nice to know that I wasn't just imagining it because I wanted it so badly.

"Let's see what this little guy is doing," He suggested out loud.

I looked up at the screen to see a black and white blob.

"What is that?" I asked, curiously.

Bella grabbed my hand and started to laugh. The small vibrations made my body shake.

"Ok, it might be hard to see for a first timer. That is the baby. He's sort of laying on his side right now." Carlisle answered. "See, this is the head and this will be where the legs and fight will form. This hospital can't afford a 3D ultra sound machine, but if we had one we'd be able to see the eyes, ears and spinal cord." Carlisle pointed to the larger part of the little bean.

"It's too soon to tell the sex of the fetus."

"What's that?" Bella pointed to something on the screen and sat up onto her elbows.

At first I didn't see it but then as the bean shifted, another form came across the screen.

Another….bean.

"Oh. My. God." Bella's voice barely came out as a whisper.

"Oh, my God." Carlisle and I said in unison.

"It all makes sense. The heart beat isn't one, but two. Bella, you are having another set of twins! This is amazing. I'm want to try to get an ultra sound with the Doppler! I want to get a sample of the placenta…" Carlisle rambled on, lost in his own world.

My eyes were locked on Bella though. My jaw must have been hitting the floor. Twins. Twins? Twins?!

"Oh, sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself," Carlisle began. "Everything looks good, Bella. Would you like some print outs?"

"Yes, of course!" She all but shouted, before covering her mouth with her hands. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

At vampire speed, Carlisle removed the wand then printed out the images we were looking at. He printed out so many that the long line of film hit the floor and started to double over. He added texts to some such as, 'Twins', 'Baby One, Baby Two' and 'I love my…'

_You know the girls are going to want twenty each, plus I figured you'd want one to frame for your office, and Bella can give one to Charlie…Maybe as a peace offering?_

"Ok, here you go. Now you might see some spotting, but that's perfectly normal. I'm just going to step out so you can get dressed then we can talk a little more."

Carlisle exited the room and I quickly turned to face the wall, letting her have her privacy.

As Bella started to dress, I heard her sniffles.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, confusion and wariness lacing my words.

"This is just so real. And were you freaked out when Carlisle was talking about defects, because I was!? I don't want you to hate me if something…oh, God…what if something happens? It would be my entire fault! I have to be more careful. I'm telling Carlisle I want to go on bed rest!" She started to sniffle again.

I couldn't let her carry these burdens. These were my burdens to carry. So I did the first thing that came to my head.

I dropped to my knees and placed my forehead on her swelling belly. I could hear the heart beats, not beating as fast now. No, now they were two heart beats, beating evenly, healthily.

I quickly pushed up Bella's shirt and planted kisses all over her stomach.

In between each kiss I muttered reassuring statements.

_I love you Isabella Marie Swan._

_I love you little babies._

_I know you are going to grow up to be strong and healthy._

_I love your Mommy and for some odd reason she loves me too._

I knew if I could, I would be bawling my eyes out right now like a little wuss. Instead I repeated the sentences again until Bella was no longer crying.

-:- -:- -:-

After Carlisle's lecture and he handed us the print outs (not before snagging one for himself!) we decided to stop for some dinner and then head home.

We hadn't even turned off the engine when a group of bodies appeared on the porch.

_Twins are upstairs napping. I didn't look into the future! We want to see, we want to see!_ Alice chanted over in her head.

I quickly got out of the car then to Bella's side, opening her door.

We walked up to the porch, standing in front of everyone.

"Let's head inside, it's getting cold out, dear." Esme's motherly voice suggested.

After everyone was shuffled inside and crowded around us on the couch, Bella pulled out the ultrasound print outs. She quickly handed them out and explained which each one was.

She saved a few for us, including the one of the twins.

"He's so tiny! He's like a little lima bean!" Alice's bouncy voice said.

"Oh my, how technology has changed since I was pregnant! This is wonderful!" Esme's voice so full of love and wonder informed.

"I don't see it. It looks like a little squirrel. Ouch, Rosie!" Emmett shouted, as he was getting slapped in the back of the head by Rosalie.

"Well, Bella has one more to show you guys, but we only have one copy of it and we want to give it to the twins." I told my family.

Bella pulled the photo of her purse, before holding it in front of us.

"What are we looking at?" Jasper asked. He wasn't being mean or cruel, just curious.

"It's a good thing we don't sleep..." I started with, letting Bella pick up the rest.

"Because I'm having twins!" Bella squealed.

A loud cheer of congratulations rose out of my family. And at that time, I knew more than anything that we were going to be ok. No matter what happened to our babies, even if they were born with special needs we were going to love them.

* * *

**READ ME!- A/N: Ok, yes twins, people (My friends think Im obessed with having twins someday and thats why I make ExB have so many sets of twins.) Its a good thing vampires don't sleep because they are going to have their hands full. Haha. So does anyone else remember the old school Barbie Dream House? I used to love mine! My sister just got a new one for her birthday and I think I've played with it more then she has, its insane believe me! Ok serious BB now, thank you to all the mom's that helped me, your stories seriously inspired me to get this chapter finished! Now for all of my faithful readers who click on the review button below, you will recieve a sneak peak in your inbox in the next 1 to 3 days (maybe a baby kitten too). So please review (I can't send them to anonymous, or people with no account, so make sure you are signed in first!) Much love!**

**-BB**


	32. While You Were in Alaska

**READ ME!- **Has anyone else read 'Catching fire' the sequel to 'The Hunger Games'? Amazing isn't it? Anyone else been to numerous Phillies games(NL champs), I know Chase Utley is so hot. Anyone else been to the biggest state fair on the east coast this week? Gets better every year. I haven't read the Vampire Diares but I love the show (should I invest in the books?) Anyone else have a college degree, been to countless job interviews and still not a job that has to actually do with your major? This economy sucks, I know.

(Rant ends!) So anyways the point is that **I'M SORRY** I've been very busy with the above things amongst other things. So, anyways thank you to my beta, **letempspasse**.You are the best and yes I agree on the Edward crooked smile, very sexy. I'm jealous about your cross country road trip, if your mom is reading this, hi mom.

Ever series I read, doesn't have a book coming out until 2010, every fanfic is taking forever to update! So I'm looking for a good twilight fanfic to read, so if you'd like to pimp out your story (or someone else's), add it to your comment.

Ok one last note (besides the one at the bottom, it too is important so please read it) this chapter is long (21 pages people) and it starts with a tiny bit of fluff, and then lots of drama. So a quick side note, I'M NOT IN THE MEDICAL FIELD AT ALL, I AM NOT A MOTHER so please people stay calm during this chapter, I'm trying my hardest here!

* * *

**BPOV (29 weeks along)**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? I don't want to put you or the babies in danger," Edward questioned as his long, smooth fingers encircled my wrists, stopping me mid-seduction.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well Edward, it's kind of hard to stop now," I bit my bottom lip and lowered my head to look at our naked bodies; Edward positioned at my entrance.

Finally, a release for all of that built-up sexual energy.

I'd been hinting to Edward for days now that I wanted to have sex, that it was perfectly fine to have sex. It was one last thing that I wanted to do before he left to go hunting.

It was all I wanted and yet he threw me every excuse in the book.

"My family is here and can hear everything". He'd stated one day.

"What if the kids wake up?" He'd asked another day.

He wasn't in the mood.

I looked tired after making a nice dinner.

He **FELT** tired after playing with Eli all day.

So today, Emmett and Rose took the twins to the park, I ordered a pizza, put the kids to bed, kicked the Cullens out, and locked the bedroom door before I all but tackled Edward.

Now I was finally getting what I wanted.

Edward released my wrists, one side of his highly kissable lips curling into that crooked smile that melted my mind and sanity as his hands slid down to my waist.

I watched as he closed his eyes then he entered only the tip of his rock hard perfection into me, a simultaneous moan escaping our lips.

"Stop teasing me, Edward," I breathed.

Edward bent his body at his waist, hugging his naked chest against mine.

He tangled his hands in my hair, and started kissing my neck; while slowly thrusting into me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, so he could penetrate deeper. A growl escaped his lips and echoed throughout the room.

Edward's speed increased and I tried to keep up with him, the friction of our bodies pushing me over the edge. An orgasm made my whole body catch fire as Edward's gentle thrust turned into full on pounding.

His head fell back into the crook of my neck, his teeth lightly grazing my neck. His sighs escalating in volume until he was shouting my name as he came.

"Oh Bella, Bella, my Bella." He murmured as he rolled over, leaving four inches between us. Even though it was such a tiny distance, I missed him like he was on the east coast.

I just hated not having his skin against mine, my warmth and his coldness mixing together and feeding both of our needs.

Thankfully Edward scooted back over; his left side fitting perfectly with my right.

As soon as I got the feeling back into my arm, I rolled over and lifted my head.

My hungry eyes caught the planes of Edward's chest and I just had to touch them. I let my hands roam across Edward's face, shoulders and chest. I felt so high, like I was on ecstasy.

That was until Edward broke the mood.

"Bella, are you sure you don't mind if I go?"

Edward has been asking me this question every ten minutes all day. I was trying to not let it irritate me, but truth be told it was.

"Yes Edward, I'm sure. You need to eat, your honey eyes that I love are fading. Plus it's just a little stomach pain. Probably just heart burn I've been craving chocolate lately." I was trying to be reassuring but let's face it, I needed some alone time.

"Bella, how does heart burn-"

I put a finger up to his mouth to stop him. He playfully bit at it, grabbing me around the waist, pulling me into him as he nuzzled my neck.

"I just hate leaving you unaccompanied. With Jake coming to get the twins for some wedding… We don't have to go to Alaska, we don't have to see the Denali."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward you will only be gone for two days. I know you'll be back when I wake up on that second day. The sooner you leave, the sooner you will be back and the sooner we can go to the ultra sound. Oh! - And we have to start planning the twin's birthday party! I can't believe they are going to be five in just two months. They are growing up so fast."

Edward growled.

Yes, actually growled.

A low, ruthless rumble in the back of his throat.

At first I thought it was the mentioning of the twins.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he growled.

"I hate when he uses that Transvaginal ultrasound instrument." He growled out.

I tried not to laugh at him but I couldn't help it. A laugh bubbled up and out of my mouth.

"You're not the one getting something cold and long shoved into your body." I kept laughing, my face burning only slightly from the embarrassment.

"I just don't like it. It's anomalous enough that Carlisle is the one doing it," His brow pushed down in the center.

When we went to our last appointment, I tried to not think of Carlisle as a family member, but as my professional doctor.

"Well, no worries because the next ultra sound will be standard using the Doppler. Hopefully we will be able to see the little arms and legs. Oh Edward, it's so amazing I think you might even cry! I swear Jake and I bawled our eyes out!"

The words left my mouth before I even thought about it.

"Ok, so maybe you won't cry…but I will. It's so cute, trust me." I was starting to get misty eye just thinking about it.

Edward let out a sigh, "I wish I could cry. Maybe I would feel human for once."

I swatted him on the bare shoulder, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

Edward grabbed my wrist mid slap, and kissed my inner wrist. His cold lips left a blazing trail of cold kisses.

"So I was thinking about heading down to La Push to talk to Charlie. Sue called and asked if I was still going to Sam and Emily's wedding. What do you think?"

Edward stopped kissing my skin, leaving his cold lips pursed against my skin in thought.

"Bella, what if they hurt you? What if they try to kill the beans? I don't think that's a good idea."

"You just said you don't want me to be alone!" My voice rose, as I sat up.

"I don't want you to be alone, but I don't want you in danger. Bella, you are my life. These little ones are my life! I don't want you three to be put in any danger, at all." His hands flew to my stomach, where they rubbed small, tender motions.

"Jake won't let anyone hurt me."

"That's just it, Bella; he won't let anyone hurt you. I doubt he'd stop any of his brothers from ripping them out!" Now his voice was rising, becoming dark and scary.

"The babies are part of me, part of Eli and Masen. I know he'd protect them."

I let my hands cover his, leading the way in the circular motion. At vampire speed, Edward was on his naked knees, his face on my stomach.

He lifted his hands, taking mine with his. He quickly grabbed them and put them on the bed.

With his face still on my stomach, he formed his lips into a kiss.

It was just like we were back at our first ultrasound.

A kiss then a whisper.

_Hey little beans. It's me, Daddy_.

Another kiss then another whisper.

_Don't worry, I'll protect you from this world_.

Another kiss, then another and another. Edward started to trail kisses all over my stomach, making me laugh.

The moment was lost when Edward's phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. When he didn't pick it up, it buzzed another round.

"Maybe you should get that?" I giggled.

"I'd rather do this," He smiled up at me.

I let my hand slid out from underneath Edward's and pointed at the phone. "Get it!"

Edward groaned, then reached over and put the phone on speaker.

"Yes, Alice?" His voice was polite, but had a hint of annoyance underneath.

"Hi Edward! Bella, can you please explain to me why your future is just disappeared for the next two days?!"

"She's going to Charlie's to make amends… and maybe to the dog pack's celebration." He glanced at me, giving me that warning look. That 'I'd feel better if you stay away from those flea bags' look.

"Ok, I was a little panicked, but now that we all have that situated you two can go back to being cute!" She hung up before either of us could reply.

I felt my face start to burn. I forgot that Alice can see the future.

"She blocks us out, don't worry." Edward said, laughing at my embarrassment.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I smiled.

"I can't, but I can read your blush. You were thinking about Alice seeing our wild animal sex acts."

My face gotten even hotter, who would have thought!

"Wild animal sex, huh? I could go for a round two you know."

Edward just laughed in my face, which irritated me.

"I think you should sleep, love." He gently pushed me down, and then wrapped me in his arms.

"Sleep Bella, dream happy dreams. You are the only one to hold my heart, it will always be yours. Sleep, my Bella" Edward murmured, while kissing my forehead and rocking me to sleep.

**-:- -:- -:-**

The first thing I realized when I woke up the next more was that Edward was already gone. That thought was short lived though, because an agonizing cramp ran through my stomach.

It took all the life in me to keep from screaming my lungs out. I didn't want to wake up the kids, or even worry them.

I tried to sit up, make my way to the bathroom or the phone but I couldn't move. My legs felt paralyzed and my hands were attached to my stomach, trying to keep it together.

_One, two, three, sit up! _I chanted in my head, but I couldn't move. Tears started to fall from my eyes, dampening my pillow and hair.

"Bella! Yo, Bella are you up there? Is it safe to come up?" I heard Jake bellow up the stairs.

I couldn't form words, though; the pain was cutting them off.

"Bella! I'm here to get the kids for Sam's wedding rehearsal! I brought the divorce papers, too!"

I heard Jake's heavy boots hitting the stairs; "Bella?" came closer.

I tried to scream, to let anything leave my mouth, as the bedroom door swung open.

"Jake. Help. Me" I thought mouthed out, barely even a whisper.

"God this house smells so bad, can you open a window or something?! The twins better not stink too!" He playfully teased, as he casually strolled in.

"Oh God, Bella, are you ok?" He was breathing through his mouth.

I wanted to ask if he was an idiot! Of course I'm not ok! I'm in pain!

Instead I growled.

"Where's Cullen?!" He shouted.

I gasped for breaths, before answering, "Hunting. Help. Me."

I pulled myself into a tighter ball, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Bella, what do you need me to do? Who's your doctor? I can call him."

"Carlisle," I managed, gritting my teeth together to keep from screaming.

"He didn't go hunting. Hospital. I need…Hospital. Oh God!" Another pain ripped through my body, causing my whole body to spasm and go ram rod straight.

"Hospital, yes. Where are the kids? I'll call Sam to come get them."

"In. Room. Sleeping. Jake!" Another pain shot through my body.

Jake scooped me up into his arms. "Oh my God! Your sheets!"

I glanced down at the sheets, a sizeable reddish brown spot forming on my side. Oh God it was blood! It was staining the sheets, staining my pajama shorts.

Just seeing it made me sick to my stomach, and I kept my jaw tight to keep from throwing up all over Jake.

Balancing me with one arm, Jake reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

He zipped down the stairs and ran to my car since it was closest to the house. He gently putting me in the passenger seat and sliding into his; reaching under the seat to get the spare.

Sam must have finally picked up.

"Hey Sam, I know today's all about getting the wedding ready, but I need you over here at Bella's."

Jake paused, letting Sam answer.

"No, it's not the blood suckers! I think, well honestly I think she's miscarrying! The twins are still in the house, sleeping. I don't want to leave them, but I need to get Bella to the hospital."

Another pause.

"No don't send Paul, the house reeks of leeches and he will freak out! Yeah, Quil will be fine, just hurry. Eli and Masen are here alone!" He hung up before Sam could reply.

"Is there any way you can get a hold of Edward? A cell phone, email, that little psychic one?"

"He keeps….his…phone…off." I spaced each word, having to take deep breaths.

"I don't…know…why Alice." I had to stop, cold tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Oh God, I was supposed to go to Charlie's, but…you!"

"It's ok, Bella. Don't stress. We're almost there!"

Jake pushed the pedal down harder, the needle getting dangerously close to the red. What would usually take a ten minute trip was shortened to only four and a half minutes.

Jake threw the car into park in front of Forks Hospital. He carefully picked me up and sprinted in.

"Someone help me! My wife, there's something wrong with her, she's pregnant and bleeding!"

His voice was so close it rung in my ears and made me cry harder. He must have called me his wife out of habit.

I turned my head into his shoulder, missing the warmth of his skin.

Missing my friend, my Jake.

Missing what life was like before things got, well, crazy. Present also was the guilt I harbored for letting our relationship get as far as it did.

For _letting_ things get this crazy.

I latched onto his body with all the strength I could muster.

A nurse came running towards us with a wheelchair. She stopped right in front of us, signaling Jake to put me down.

"I'll call Charlie, and wait for him here!' Jake shouted as the nurse turned the wheelchair.

"No! Stay with me! Please! Owww!" I latched onto his arm. I needed him, I needed someone.

"Who's your gynecologist, honey?" The nurse asked, hastily pushing me through the swinging doors.

"Doctor Cullen. I need Carlisle now!" Almost letting it slip that he was the grandfather of the child.

"Ok, honey." She patted my shoulder, reassuring me.

She turned to another nurse, "Please get Doctor Cullen. We'll meet him in Room Three."

A scream left my mouth before I could stop it. I was in pain and I was terrified.

Why was this happening? I needed to get a hold of Edward right away.

"Don't worry, dear, we are here. Daddy, you might have to wait here. If we have to operate, you can't be in the room."

Jacob was about to correct the nurse's assumption when he stopped in his tracks. He must have smelled Carlisle.

"Just stay here and call Charlie! I want my dad!" I screamed, as I was wheeled over the threshold of the room.

"Oh God, Bella! They didn't say it was you! It's ok, Nurse Nancy, this is a family friend I can take it from here," I heard Carlisle say.

"Yes, Doctor Carlisle, if you need anything just call for me." She swiftly hurried out of the door.

Carlisle ran around the room, picking up different instruments and papers. He attached a blood pressure cuff, a thermometer and had the Doppler in his hand, all in the blink of an eye.

"You are losing blood fast, Bella, I can smell it. You are going to need an IV now." Carlisle said, still running round the office, picking things up, putting things down, and writing things.

Every few seconds he would stop, pick up his phone and run his hand through his hair, nervously. A habit he might have picked up form Edward, or the other way around.

"Jake! Jake!" I started to scream. I don't know if it was the pain or the fact that I still hated needles, but I needed my best friend right then.

Jake came crashing into the room, breathing through his mouth. When he saw Carlisle he growled.

"Stop growling at him! Hold my hand, you idiot! I need you!" I screeched.

Jake scurried over to the table and grabbed my hand, carefully trying to not squeeze too hard.

"I called Charlie, he's on his way. Oh God, Bella, I'm so, so sorry." Jake whispered.

His thumb started to rub in a circular motion. I had a flash back to when I was in labor with the twins. This made me cry even harder.

While trying to work the Doppler with one hand, Carlisle jabbed an IV into me with the other.

"Am I losing them Carlisle?" I asked in between sobs.

"I can't lose them. I can't let Edward hate me! He'll leave me again!" I was full out bawling now.

Carlisle grabbed my IV hand and tenderly squeezed. "He could never hate you. Now calm down. I can't work when you are like this. I need to get in there and see what's happening, ok?"

He paused and glanced up at Jake, meeting his eyes.

"Keep trying to call Edward please." He tossed his phone at Jake.

He squirted the gel onto my stomach and pressed the Doppler down.

All sets of eyes darted to the screen.

"I can't see them! The placenta is too hard to see there! It's as though the fetuses have formed an outer skin…just like ours!"

"Oh. My. God." Jake and I said in unison.

"What? Why is she bleeding then?!" Jake shouted.

"The fetuses must be feeding off their blood supplies. They are…changing. They are turning into vampires."

"So they are sucking her dry, from the inside?" Jake's voice came out like he was revolted.

Carlisle glanced up, meeting my eyes and holding them.

"Jake, please try to call Edward again." Carlisle broke eye contact and looked over at Jake.

"Doc, I think I'm going to be sick!" Jake muttered, putting his hand up to his mouth.

I smacked his arm with all my strength. "You aren't helping Jake!"

"Jake, focus. I need you to keep trying to get a hold of Edward."

I doubled over in pain and began vomiting blood. "Carlisle, help me!" I screamed, gagging again.

"Bella, I don't know what to do! Oh, my! I don't know what to do." He was panicking, but managing to keep his voice low so it wouldn't leave this room.

"Can't you knock her out or something, Doc?"

"I can give her a mild sedation, but I don't know what might happen to her or the babies!"

I felt bad for Carlisle, he wasn't prepared for this. When we heard the heartbeat, he told us that he wasn't going to even bother doing research. Now I'm sure he's regretting that decision.

Carlisle stepped out into the hall, coming back moments later with a syringe and a tiny bottle full of a clear liquid.

"What are my options?" I was panicking and not just because he had a needle in his hand.

Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly opened them and looked at me.

"You can opt out of the meds and stay in pain. I can give you bags of blood, but you could still die Bella."

He paused.

"Or I can sedate you, it will knock you out, so I can get in there and see what's happening. I'd still give you the blood, but I don't know how the fetuses will react to the medicine. It could kill them."

"Pain, I'll take the pain!" I hollered louder then I wanted.

The room went silent as my words bounced around.

All of a sudden I felt Jake's warm hands slide against my cheeks.

"Bella, think about this. Just stop and think for _one_ second. He just said you could die! Think about Elizabeth and Masen! Think about Charlie and Renee! Think about me, I can't live without my best friend. Plus, what about Edward? I think he likes you more alive!.. Well you know what I mean."

Big fat tears formed, rolled down my cheeks and onto Jake's skin, almost forming a mist were the cold tears hit his hot hands.

"I can do this Jake; you know this more than anyone. I'm a survivor; I have been for my whole life-" My body betrayed my will, choking off my voice as more blood expelled forcefully through my mouth.

The expression 'Never speak too soon' came to mind.

"Sedate her, Doctor. She's technically still my wife, and I say sedate her." His face turned away from mine and to Carlisle.

"It doesn't work like that, Jake. It's Bella's decision. She has a-"

"I SAID SEDATE HER!" Jake yelled.

"Carlisle, don't!" I pleaded.

But it was too late. Carlisle reasoned with Jake's words over mine. Using his vampire speed, he jammed the syringe into the liquid, filling the chamber. In the blink of an eye, he stuck the syringe into my IV bag, pushing the plunger down.

"No! No! No!" I started to thrash my arms and legs. I grabbed at my IV, trying to rip it out before the liquid hit my system, hit my babies' systems.

But it was no use. Jake grabbed my arms and Carlisle grabbed my legs.

"Bella, you need to stop this!" I watched Jake's blurring face command.

The whole room was going blurry, faces becoming white blobs. The machines and medical instruments whizzed by and turned black.

My arms and legs stopped moving, the pressure of Carlisle and Jake holding me down disappeared.

"I'm going to try Edward again...."

That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

**-:- -:- -:-**

The first thing that came to my mind was that I heard voices.

"Sam and Emily understand, Jake."

"I know, it's just…I don't want Sam to think I chose them over the pack."

"No one thinks you did anything. Now do you need a ride home? I was going to wait for Bella to wake up, but who knows when that will be."

_Ok, time to wakey wake, Bella_.

I cracked an eye open.

"Jake? Charlie?" I croaked.

My throat felt dry, like I'd eaten a pound of cotton balls.

"I'm here, Bells. Jake, go on and get…Carlisle."

Charlie grabbed my non IV hand and squeezed.

"Oh God Bella, I was so worried." Charlie said with a sigh.

"Bella, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I love you and I don't want to lose you. This is all so new and…scary. But I've been talking with Sue and Billy and they've been…explaining things. They told me that no one was allowed to tell me anything," He paused and took in a deep breath of air.

"You are my daughter, my only daughter and I shouldn't have blown up like I did. I shouldn't have ignored you and acted like you just weren't there. If I would have known that you would have ended up here…I wish I could take this all back."

Now Charlie was never one for emotions, so it was unsettling that he was breaking down now.

"Dad-" I started trying to reassure him that it was ok.

"No, Bells, let me finish this before Jake and Carlisle come back. It doesn't matter what Edward is, or what Jake is, all that matters is that you are happy. I love you, I love the twins and I'm going to love these little ones, even if they come out as…vampires. God, it's still so weird to say that!"

He laughed and wiped away his tears, and I knew it was going to be ok.

I was about to comment, when Carlisle strolled in, Jake strolling behind wearing that scrunched up expression I know so well.

"It's good to see you awake, Bella." He said, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"How long was I out for? Are the babies ok?" I asked.

"You've been asleep just a little over twenty four hours. Good news or bad news first?"

I looked over at Jake and Charlie, then back at Carlisle.

"Good first, always good first," I kept my voice low.

"The babies are fine, the sedation didn't hurt them. I can still hear them faintly moving around in there. I'm not sure yet, but I think they still have heart beats. It's all very baffling and I've been in my office looking up research nonstop."

My face broke out into a smile and it took all my strength to not jump out of bed and hug him.

"Oh! Thank you, Carlisle!" My elation was palpable.

"But-" He started. His eye brows pushed down in the middle.

"I still didn't get a hold of Edward." His eyes dropped down, from mine.

"What? He was supposed to be back today! Where is he? Tomorrow is our ultrasound, we're finding out the sex. Wait…can we still determine the sex?"

"I can't see through the thick layer they formed around themselves. I can try the Transvaginal ultrasound again, but I really don't want to do anything without Edward here…" Carlisle trailed off.

"As for the rest of my family, I'm not sure? Alice's vision must be blacking out because of Jacob's presence." Carlisle finished.

"Wait, Alice can see the future? Oh, wow. Um, what does Jake have to do with any kind of interference?" Charlie curiously piped in.

"We aren't sure, but I think it's because of the way their transformation rules their lives. They never age or change, yet at any given time you transform into a whole other species."

"Maybe I should leave so that little one can see what's going on," Jake offered.

"Want a ride, Jake? I have a shift down at the… hold on."

The standard At&T ring tone filled the room. Charlie reached into the front pocket of his old flannel shirt.

"Sorry, it's the station." He said.

He flipped it open, "Yes?"

His face scrunched up, "No I'm at the hospital."

"Yeah everything's ok; you know how uncoordinated Bella is."

Charlie frowned and his eyebrows were pushed down, causing crease to form in his forehead.

"Sure, do you think you could swing by and pick me up? Ok thanks, Brian, see you in a few." Charlie then said a bye and then hung up.

"Sorry Bells, but I gotta run. There's a fire I have to respond to."

"Where was the fire? Are people hurt?" Carlisle's voice dripped with concern.

"Brian didn't give details. He's on his way here now but I can come back later tonight, ok, baby girl?"

I felt bad about Charlie. He really did care about me; I never meant to hurt him in any way.

God, how I wished my life would be simple.

I wished the Cullens were normal humans, but they weren't, and this life would never be simple. And I couldn't change that with all the wishes in the world.

"That's fine, daddy. I love you, good luck. Don't get hurt, ok?"

Charlie kissed my forehead then left the room.

"I hope everything is fine." Carlisle said as soon as Charlie left.

"I'm sure everything is fine. If you guys don't mind I'm going to step out and call Danica. Sam and Emily are getting married tomorrow morning and I'm sure they'd want their wedding party there." Jake chuckled, and then ducked out.

"Bella, I'm sorry about earlier, with the needle, I was doing what was best for you."

The look in Carlisle's eye told me he was sincerely remorseful. I averted my eyes away, the pain too much.

"It's fine; I know why you did it." Nothing more needed to be said, and thankfully Jacob came in so it wouldn't get awkward.

"She's on her way." Jake glanced behind his shoulder at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded his head, motioned that he'd be just outside and left.

"Bells, you know you are my best friend, right? I just wanted to-" Jake's face looked sad, yet nervous.

I interrupted him before he could go on.

"Jake, I know what you are going to say, and I just want you to know, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let our relationship go as far as it did when I knew that my heart wasn't fully in it. You are my best friend and I should have just kept it at that, because there was always a chance you could imprint. You are my best friend and I love you so much. I owe you my life."

Jake grabbed my hand. "I love you too Bells, always have, always will. I owe you so much; you gave me the most astonishing, beautiful children that I love more than life itself. And as my best friend, I want to ask you if it's ok, if I ask Danica to marry me."

I was a little taken back by this. Yes Jake was my ex-husband and yes I loved Edward, but to say I wasn't a tiny bit jealous would've been a lie.

Danica was the one thing I could never be for Jake, his true love.

"Is that why you finally signed the divorce papers?" I asked, a little shocked.

Jake started to rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"I just felt like it was time. I'm sure you want to be free of me before you have these two monsters - no pun intended. And I just feel like I should get this whole marriage thing out of the way…" He trailed off, knowing this conversation was getting too awkward.

"So yeah, divorce papers out of the way, I guess next step is custody? I don't really want to talk about it right now because of the condition you are in, but yeah..."

He was tripping over his words, knowing that the custody battle might get ugly. Thankfully his phone ringing started to beep.

"Crap. This thing is gonna die. Hold on let me call Danica real quick, I want to ask her something."

He picked up his phone and quickly dialed.

"Hey baby, no, yeah I'm ok, my phone's about to die. I want you to come in and meet my best friend. Just walk into the ER, go through the doors and stop at the nurses' station. Ask for Bella Black, she's room number three. Ok, yes, I love-"

He stopped and looked at his phone, "Crap, this thing always dies! Oh well. I hope it's ok, I really want you to meet her."

All of a sudden Jake broke out into a loud booming laugh. I wasn't sure what was going on, so I just sat there watching him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh man, it's just…I just now realized that when I brought you in here I called you my wife and told them your last name was Black. That has got to be weird to hear."

I felt my cheeks slightly burn. I was so used to being called Bella Black that I almost didn't want to give it up. Not until I could claim Cullen as my own.

"Yeah, I guess I need to change my name back to Swan, don't I? I never really liked Black as a last name, anyways. Too many B's," I joked.

Jake's hand flew up to his heart as if he was hurt. "Ouch! That hurts! What about Cullen? Aren't you going to be a Cullen soon?"

I stopped for a moment. Was I going to be a Cullen soon? Would Edward want to marry me now? Would I live through the pregnancies?

"I don't know what's going to happen now. Do we get married? Do we just stay the way we are, me human, him a vampire? We haven't really talked about it…" I trailed off.

There was a lot of questioned that neither of us knew the answer to. Awkward silence started to stretch between us, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Jake shouted to the door.

A beautiful, oval shaped face with blonde hair and blue eyes popped in. A smile broke out along her face as soon as she noticed Jake.

"Hey, can I come in?" The face asked her voice soft and sweet. Danica I assumed.

Jake stood from his chair and walked over to the door, opening it wide so Danica could come through.

"Hey, babe." He muttered, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing her wrist.

"I want you to meet Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice. It caused me to smile. My smile felt sad though. I was finally letting go of something that I'd loved so much for so long. Something that helped me get through life when I wanted to give up. Something that gave me the two best gifts I could ever ask for.

When they walked closer I got a better look of Danica. She was wearing flip flops, but was still inches taller than me. She was skinny, one of those 'I wear double zero' girls.

Plus she was really tan; you know, the complete opposite of me. It was just funny to think about.

I was what Jake wanted for so long and for him to end up with someone who was so completely my opposite made me laugh.

When they stopped at the foot of my bed, Jake started to rub the back of his neck. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Bella this is Danica. Danica this is Bella."

I don't know what I was expecting, either she was going to be complete disgusted by me because of what was in me or she was going to be understanding, and a friend like Jake. I hoped the ladder.

"Oh, my! Hello, Bella, I'm so happy to finally meet you. Jake, Emily and Sam have told me so much about you! You are doing a very good job raising Elizabeth and Masen! They are the two most adorable kids and so well behaved. Congratulations on being pregnant also, Jake said you are having twins again, wow! I'm so sorry we have to meet like this though." She said, walking over to my right side and reaching for my hand.

I was a little taken back.

"Nice to meet you too, Jake told me all about you as well," I tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "Good thing Jake was there to bring me to the hospital. He's a great father and a great man," I smiled over at him.

Jake's face grew slightly redder as I spoke. The sight of it made me laugh, and soon Danica joined in. We were laughing like we've been friends since birth.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, you two," He garbled under his breath.

"Ha, ha. I guess we should get going babe, I left the twins with your dad. I think Seth and Sue are on their way down to stay with you, Bella. If you need anything, please just call me. You have Jake's number, don't hesitate to call me. Jake, I'll wait out in the hall. " Danica gave my hand a little squeeze then walked out the door.

After the door shut behind her, Jake came up to my bed side.

"I wish I could go to the wedding tomorrow. But, I guess that even if I wasn't in the hospital the pack wouldn't want me there though." I frowned.

"What?! Emily and Sam still love you, Bells. While you were knocked out I called down there to make sure the twins were staying out of trouble. Which they are, by the way. But anyways, Emily told me to ask Doctor Fangs if it was possible for you to come down still. She even suggested that you be wheeled down in your hospital bed, IV bag and all just so you could come," Jake chuckled.

"So…they don't hate me for, you know, everything that happened? For choosing the Cullens over the pack?" My voice cracked at the end. Stupid hormones.

"Bella, this isn't them versus us anymore. Not with you being in the middle of it. Not with the twins being in the middle of it. The pack still loves you, Bells, even if you do smell like a bloodsucker." He winked at that, making me giggle.

"Thank you, Jake, for everything. I love you, you big fluff ball."

Jake leaned down and pulled me into a hug and it felt good. It felt like we were finally getting closure, like we were finally all right.

"I love you too, Hells Bells." He whispered, before kissing me gently on my forehead.

**-:- -:- -:-**

**Charlie's POV**

I knew something was wrong, when Brian wouldn't give me details on the fire. That feeling just got more intensified when he picked me up at the hospital. His face was sad, like he was sorry for something. The fire must have been bad.

Maybe the whole house was gone. Maybe even lives were lost.

"So what are the details, Brian? Where is the fire? People hurt? Pets? Any chance of the place being saved? Do they know how the fire started? Electric, vandalism, another person smoking in bed?" I started, but one look at his face told me all I needed to know.

"No one was in the house, but there's no way it can be saved. A neighbor called it in when she saw smoke. No one knows how the fire got started. As for the location? Five thirty three, East Eighth Street. Home owner, Bella and Jacob Black. I'm sorry Charlie." Brian kept his eyes focused on the road, only sneaking glances to gauge my expression.

I had to keep my emotions in check; the smallest crack could show my weakness. Yet I couldn't help a solitary sob from coming out.

The house that I grew up in, the house where Bella was born, the house where she lived with my grandchildren, were she was starting her own family was…gone.

When the car got closer to the house I could still see lonely puffs of smoke, fire trucks, other police cars and a large crowd of people gathered outside to watch.

We managed to get through the crowd and to where my house once stood. Barely anything was left, just the shell of the kitchen and living room. The tree that led to Bella's window was charred on one side and some of the branches lay blackened on the ground.

Fire fighters were digging through the wreckage, every so often they would pick something up before throwing it onto a pile.

I saw broken, scorched pieces of furniture, papers with singed edges, a brand new kitchen table broken in half, broken glass. All of Bella's books with burned covers, DVD cases melted together and scattered all over the living room.

I walked over to a set of fire fighters huddled around where the fireplace stood. They were holding a couple of framed pictures that managed to survive.

As soon as they heard me approaching they all turned around and handed me the pictures. A picture of Renee and I had survived, along with a couple of pictures of Bella with Jake and the twins. A single picture of Edward and Bella from years ago when she was eighteen was on the bottom of the pile.

"Sorry, Charlie. There's not much left behind. We aren't sure how it started, but we will let you know as soon as we get the results," Fire Chief Tom informed me, clapping a head down on my shoulder.

I tried to focus on the good.

_Good thing Bella wasn't here. _

_Good thing Eli and Masen weren't here. _

_Good thing it didn't happen while they were sleeping. _

_Good thing no one was hurt._

_It's just a house, it's just a house, it's just a house. I kept repeating in my head, but it wasn't helping._

This wasn't just a house. So many things happened in this house, so many memories, good or bad.

"Thanks Tom, I appreciate it."

Tom squeezed my shoulder, before walking back to the group of guys.

"Let's wrap it up here. Give Charlie some alone time, ok boys?"

Soon the fire trucks rolled out, all the neighbors went home and every one of my fellow officers left me standing alone. No one was left but Brian and me.

"It's getting dark, Charlie. Do you want a ride home?" Brian asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No, I think I'm going to stay around for a little longer. I have to call Sue anyways, I'll make sure she comes and gets me."

"Ok, call her soon, buddy. I don't like the idea of you being here alone at night like this. Here, take my flash light."

He paused, reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized flashlight.

"I'll call you tomorrow, make sure you're ok. Call Sue, tell her I said hello."

Then he was gone and I was sitting by myself, sitting where my porch used to be. I found myself with my head in my hands, wanting to scream, but no sound would leave me, hard as I tried.

A sound of movement to my left made my head snap up. Adrenaline surged and I turned on the flashlight, shining it into the black and smoky forest.

"It's just us Charlie; Paul, Sam and Leah."

"How long have you guys been here?" I questioned, motioning them forward.

"I think we should wait for the Cullens to get here," Sam suggested, stepping forward, Paul and Leah following on his heels.

"Well I don't know when they're going to be back, Carlisle said they're hunting. I'm not sure where, but-"

Paul cut me off, "We can smell and hear them; they are about a mile away, driving fast. Two different cars, six of them total."

Leah started to growl and I assumed it had to do with the Cullens' approach. Seconds later, as though supporting my theory; two pairs of headlights flooded the yard. I put my head down to keep from going blind.

The sound of screeching tires and doors being flung open so hard I was surprised that the hinges didn't snap right in two filled the void. I lifted my head to see the Cullens running towards me.

"Oh, my God!" I heard Esme cry.

"Charlie, what happened? Where's Bella? Is she ok? Where are the twins? Are they ok?!" Edward was frantically charging towards me.

"Bella is at the hospital. The twins are fine; they are at Billy's house," Leah spoke up.

"Oh, my God! Why didn't I see any of this happening?!" Alice screeched, running so extremely fast up to the porch that I thought my eyes deceived me.

"Jake found Bella and took her to the hospital…he has been at the hospital with her the whole time." Sam explained.

"As for the fire? It was Victoria; she came up to the La Push border so we chased after her. We were about fifteen miles out when we got a whiff of another vampire. I had Leah, Paul and Colin follow the trail. It led us right to the house."

"The house was already on fire when we got here," Paul sneered.

"Calm down, Paul." Leah chimed in, lightly bumping his shoulder.

"We tried to get the fire out, but we couldn't control it. We managed to kill the bloodsucker that started it and throw his body into the flames that spread across the back yard. We're sorry." As Leah spoke the last part she looked at me, then Edward.

"What's wrong with Bella? Was she in the house? Smoke damage in her lungs?" Edward's anxiety had begun to exude from his very being, which, I now realized, hadn't changed much in all these years. In fact, it hadn't changed at all. Not one bit.

"No, it was the babies…" I started when a collection of gasps cut me off.

"Edward, we have to go make sure the babies are ok!" Rosalie shouted from one of the cars.

"Rose! What about Bella?" Alice hissed at her.

"I'm sure she's fine, come on!" Rose banged her fist against the hood of the car, leaving a dent.

Edward had started to jog off the porch when he turned around and looked at me.

"Are you coming?" He asked over his shoulder.

Did I want to go back to the hospital and tell Bella the fire was at her own house?

Did I want to see her face, put her and the babies under more stress?

No…but I didn't want to sit amongst the ruins of my home in the dark by myself as the stress and terror left me no recourse save tears.

"Yes, I'm coming." I shoved off the porch and ran after them.

* * *

**READ ME!- **Ok, so I just want to say, no flames people. I'm not a doctor ( so excuse my medical terms, or ways of solving things), I've never been pregnant, so don't get mad because I've never experienced any pregnancy problems, dont know what they feel like and are offending you. If you feel the need to say something PM me, dont leave it in a comment. I actually had a different plot idea, but upon discussing it with my beta I figured people would be really offended and turned off from this story if I went with it. So I sat back and came up with a different situation that would still fit, yet I wouldnt have to change the whole chapter and further chapters. And I'm happy that I did that, because what I had in mind was extremely sad.

On a happier note, I hope everyone liked the chapter, and that the length made up for its absence. I am about a fourth of the way down with the next chapter, so whomever leaves a comment will get a sneak peek! So please review! I love them so and they make my day! I love you guys so much, thank you for sticking with me, this story only has a couple more chapters then the end :[

Much Love!

-BB88


	33. Welcome Home

**READ ME--- A/N**

**So I'm sorry :[ I have a nine to five now, well more like a eight to eight, standing on my feet in a hot kicthen all day. So I've been way to tired to write. But thanks to a little inspiration, here is the next chapter. But first!:**

**--Thanks to my awesssssome beta letempspasse(everyone clap for her, she deserves it) , trust me, my writing isn't getting better, just your beta-ing skills.**

**--Also to thanks to beaandmarco for listen to me complain about how I don't know what to do and for listening to all my stupid plot ideas through a million texts and AIMs.**

**-- To holnico for PMing me and basically kickin my ass into getting this chapter done, and giving me a brilliant idea to toss into the plot!**

**--Last (but not least) Thank you soooo (times a million Os) much to HerAlice09, for letting me use your 'ultra sound story'. Its so cute and my verision isn't nearly as cute as yours, but I hope I do it alittle justice at least!**

**OH AN at the bottom is important please read it!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I laid in my hospital bed, eyes closed, my hand making small, circular movements on the bulge under the blanket. The soft sound of monitors beeping and my IV dripping was making me feel heavy-eyed.

I had to keep focused though, I had to stay awake and wait for any word from Carlisle.

Yet the steady dripping was getting to me and before I knew it, the soothing noise was leading me into unconsciousness.

_I was laying in the meadow, soaking up the sun, when two small children appeared to my left. They both had pale skin, brown hair with deep amber-colored highlights, and were dressed fully in soft blue colors._

_They were identical; one male, one female, hands closely knitted together._

_As they walked closer, I stood up, trying to meet them half way._

_As I approached, their faces began to sparkle; their eyes were a dark and vivid shade of red._

_I was slightly taken aback, they were vampires._

_Vampires who looked like mini versions of Edward, but had obviously consumed human blood._

_I felt my whole body shudder._

_"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you," The girl whispered, a trickle of blood seeping from the corner of her mouth._

_"I believe you." I whispered, truthfully._

_The couple loosened their grip and the boy walked towards me._

_"They say…that it was you who gave us life. But we and our family are youthful and you are…aged."_

_I was perplexed. What were they talking about?_

_I'm not even twenty five yet! I tried to make sense of her cryptic message._

_I looked at them, their smiling faces with their red eyes, pale skin and blood stained lips._

_I searched my surroundings with my curious eyes, all around the meadow, trying to find some clue as to what was going on._

_Still nothing._

_When I turned back to the two vampires, they had their backs to me as they slowly walked away._

_"Wait!" I shouted, my hand reaching out to them._

_No, it wasn't my hand._

_This hand was old, wrinkled, cracked, and well lived in._

_No, this couldn't be happening, not again._

_Flashes of my eighteenth birthday were coming back to me._

_The dream of Gran, my birthday party, Edward leaving me, the depression, the emptiness._

_So I started to scream, scream for the two of them to come back, to explain what was happening. And before I knew it they were there, at my side. The girl on my left, the boy on my right._

_They were each grabbing at my arms, trying to yank me in their direction._

_"Father wants to see you," The boy spoke for the first time. His voice was smooth like velvet, just like Edwards._

_"Where is he? Where is Edward?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even._

_"I'm over here, love." Edward appeared out of nowhere. One minute he wasn't there, the next he was in front of me, his cold palms grasping for my face._

_"You are so beautiful Bella, my lovely wife," He whispered._

_"Edward, I'm old! Why didn't you change me, why didn't you change me, before I became this way?!" My voice shrieked._

_"Bella, my sweet Bella, you will always be human. I would never take that away from you."_

_"But Edward, I'm old! I'm going to die! I want to be with you forever!" I shouted._

_"Love you will always be with… as a human." He whispered._

_"No, no no! Please no!" I started shouting._

"No,no, no!"

"Bella wake up!" I felt some one shaking me.

My whole body shot up, my head whipping to the side.

Standing in the tiny room was the whole Cullen family with the human addition of Charlie.

"Edward?! Oh my God, you're back. Please don't ever leave me again." I breathed out, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him down onto the bed with me.

"Love, I will never, ever leave you. You can't seem to stay out of trouble. The first time I left you married a mutt, the second time you end up in the hospital."

As he said this, I scooted to the edge of the bed, so Edward could come up. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle into his arms.

Instead he scooted in, placing his hand on my stomach.

"Come on, guys. Let's give them a minute." I heard Alice suggest behind me.

"But Alice, I want to know what's wrong with the babies!" Rosalie whined.

Alice must have given her the infamous Alice stink eye, because we were left alone with only the beeping to keep us company.

"Tell me what happened, love.," Edward's voice sounded pained.

I took a deep breath, "There was pain…and bleeding, and Edward I thought that I was losing them."

I had to stop, because I felt tears rolling down my checks. I waited to collect myself so I could continue.

"Good thing Jake was there or I wouldn't have made it. The beans were changing, turning into vampires. They weren't hurting me; they just needed food, just like a human baby would. But instead of feeding off of what I was eating, they were feeding off of my blood supply. Carlisle took good care of us. We are fine, don't worry."

I tried to reassure him, placing a tender hand on his cheek. Edward was shaking and muttering something under his breath. It sounded like he was blaming himself, that he shouldn't have left.

"Edward, listen to me, please. This isn't your fault. This would have happened even if you were here."

My hands found themselves sliding over Edward's, the two of us subconsciously soothing our unborn children.

"This little duo, they know what they are doing. They have a bigger plan than what we have for them. They want to be beautiful and vampires just like their daddy."

I looked up and Edward. His eyes were glued to our hands, a smile spreading across his face.

"So Carlisle thinks they will be born vampire now? Then what? Stuck at infancy?" Edward questioned. His voice was a mixture of irritation, confusion and anguish.

"We haven't really discussed it yet. We were waiting for you to come back. What's that awful smell?" I inquired, crinkling my nose.

Edward's usually fresh-smelling clothes smelled like burnt hair and smoke.

"Maybe everyone should come back in?" Edward dodged my question.

Lamely, I just nodded my head, "Sure."

One by one the Cullens shuffled in, with Charlie and Carlisle at the end, having a private conversation.

The Cullens lined up adjacent to the wall, casually leaning against it, looking like models. As for Charlie, he unhurriedly marched over to the bed and grabbed my hand.

I could smell the same scent if burnt hair and smoke on him. His hands and face were slightly blackened, his eyes puffy and red as if he'd been crying.

"What's wrong, Dad? Is it Mom, or Phil? Is Sue ok, the pack?" I asked, panic seeping into my voice.

Charlie cleared his throat, "No sweetie everyones fine, it's something else." He then looked very deliberately at Edward.

"Maybe we should wait to do this."

"She needs to know, sir. Now being the preferable time, minding the sooner than later urgency of getting the proper arrangements in order, where they are needed."

"Tell me what?" I looked between them.

Charlie took a deep, deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Bella that house fire I went to, well…it was our house. It was almost completely destroyed, just a few things survived here and there."

The room went silent, just the small gasping noises I was making.

"Oh my God. Who did it? Are the twins fine, did they make it out ok?" I breathed out.

"It was Victoria, she was hoping you were there. I'm sorry I didn't see it, Bella. The mutts followed one of her minions there. Paul said it was too late, there were too many flames. Don't worry, the minion was killed and tossed into the flames."

I was trying to take it all in but it was too much. The twins and now this?

I just let it all out; all my built up angst and deprivation came crashing down onto my shoulders and I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and just cried into his wrinkle free, yet smoky smelling shirt.

The smell just making me cry harder.

"Where am I going to live?! My babies and I are homeless! My childhood home, the house my family grew in is gone!" I wailed out.

I felt a warm hand on my back; Charlie was trying to comfort me.

"You can live with us again Bella, it will be fine." He said trying to console me, even more.

The thought of all of us, plus two more babies living in a three bedroom house made me cry harder.

Next to the door I heard Alice gasp. "That's perfect Esme!" I looked up to notice her run out the door, yanking Jasper behind her.

"Ok, what was that about?" Rosalie muttered.

"That actually is perfect, Esme. I can't believe we didn't think about it sooner." Edward mumbled into my hair.

"What's perfect?!" Rosalie shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I was just thinking about how Bella should move in with us. We can help with the twins and the new two little ones on the way. Plus, Bella if plans on going back to school, she'll need even more help. We have extra rooms that no one ever uses." Her voice was so bright and happy, it made me smile.

"I'd love to live with you guys. Carlisle, when do you think I will be able to leave?" I turned my head back to Carlisle.

"Well, we can discuss that now if you'd like. Would everyone please excuse themselves, I'll need to talk to Edward and Bella alone."

Esme, Rosalie and Emmett said goodbye and left the room.

"I love you, Bells. If you need help moving into the Cullens let me know. Call me and keep me updated," Charlie gently squeezed my hand and patted Edward on the shoulder before leaving.

"Tell me everything that you know Carlisle." Edward probed, while running his fingers up my arm over and over again.

"Well Edward, I'm afraid there's not much that I know. The twins have changed into our kind. I'm doing as much research as I can, but there isn't much. There are stories about young human women giving birth to our kind, but neither lived long. This is going to be a learn-as-you-go process. Personally I don't think the babies will be stuck in an infant state, they might mature; grow to adolescent age, maybe even to old age. As long as they consume blood, they will survive and thrive."

He paused, collected himself and continued in a lower voice.

"We can't let the Volturi find out, they would kill the babies and probably Bella as well. They highly frown upon creating infant vampires. The Denali Clan's own mother was brutally killed for creating them."

I heard my own gasp. "What do we do then?" I asked, feeling dread.

Was I putting my own children in harm's way?

Carlisle sighed; I could feel his anxiety on the matter radiating from him.

"We pray that they grow and age, just like their mother. Now, let's talk about your discharge. You may leave today if you'd like, I will give you some blood that you may have to consume orally. I don't want to put you on bed rest, so just try to stay off your feet as much as possible. If you start having cramps, headaches or feel light headed call me right away."

I cringed: Blood. Orally. Nauseating.

Carlisle stood, walked over to all the equipment and stared turning them off. Then turned to me and started taking equipment off and out.

"I'll let you get dressed, and be back in about ten minutes with some paper work. If you'd like we can still keep your appointment for tomorrow. Or you can wait to find out the sexes?"

I shook my head, "Tomorrow will work out perfectly."

As he made his exit, Carlisle turned to face us.

"I was waiting to see how long before you moved in with us. I hope to see you, Eli and Masen when I get home tonight."

**-:- -:- -:-**

"Why do I have to be blindfolded again? I am 7 months pregnant, you know and clumsy as ever." I complained, feeling the soft fabric with my fingers.

We were walking up flights of stairs, so I was assuming we were heading to the third floor of the Cullens' house. Well, I guess my house now, too.

"Oh darling, you know Alice, you can't reel her in. Don't worry we are almost there," Esme replied.

I walked up at least ten more stairs, down a long hall and was then stopped.

"Can I take it off yet?" I asked, reaching for the blind fold. Cold, slim fingers stopped mine.

"Not yet, love." Edward whispered.

I huffed, "Fine."

I heard some rustling around in front of me and then Alice said it was fine to come in.

"One, two, three!" She giggled and removed the blindfold.

We were standing in the doorframe of a room. The room was divided in half, on one side for a girl, one side for a boy. On the girls side was butterflies hanging on the walls and dangling from the ceiling. A massive, plush purple rug was covering up most of the hardwood floor. On top of it, were toys galore; dolls, bears, a castle and a chest opened to reveal dress-up clothes.

A white armoire was slightly open, revealing stacks of clothes. A matching bed was sitting against the wall.

It was too big for a four year-old, with white and purple sheets and a colossal castle as a backboard.

On the boys side, there were trees painted on the walls, their branches stretching across the whole wall. There was a forest green rug laying on the floor, covered in action figures, train tracks and a TV with a Wii sitting next to it.

His armoire was made from dark wood and matched his bunk beds to a T. Both beds had dark green bedding and there was a stuffed wolf sitting in the middle of the bottom bunk. I chuckled.

On the floor next to the bed, there was a giant box, over flowing with pillows and a sleeping wolf lay within.

So, Spunky had made it out alive!

"There's more! Come on Bella, don't start crying now." Alice grabbed for my hand, dragging me down the hall to Edward's old room.

Alice skidded to a stop right in front of the closed down. "Ok Bella, close..."

I interrupted. "Just open the door Alice, I'm not closing my eyes again."

She muttered something under her breath that sounded like, "Everyone always ruins my fun."

She opened the door, and it was completely different from what I saw years ago.

The couch was gone, and in its place was a king-sized bed with a dark golden bedding, the same color of my Edward's eyes. One dresser became two, and the closest was half filled with women's clothes.

It was what I saw last that made my eyes water.

Edward's beloved, huge music collection and sound system were gone. In its place was a mammoth sized crib, big enough for two. It was a dark chocolate color with light brown safari bedding. Hanging over the edge was a lamb skin blanket, just like the one I bought.

"Unfortunately it's not the same one," Alice whispered behind me.

I nodded head and let my eyes wander around.

A matching dresser/changing table combo was sitting next to the crib, already stacked with tiny, unisex diapers.

The wall behind the furniture was decorated with lions, monkeys and other jungle animals. It was perfect.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Oh God, I'm crying. _

"The best part is right behind you, love." Edward whispered into my ear.

I quickly turned around to see two little faces behind me.

"Elizabeth! Masen!" I cried out, quickly walking towards them.

I bent down to my knees and hugged them so tightly; I'd idly worried they might pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I've missed you two so much! God, I love you guy!" Tears streamed down my face.

"Mommy, Mommy! Did you see our new room?! It's so cool! Emmett is going to teach me how to play video games."

"And Rose and Alice are going to play with me all day!" Eli chimed in.

"So you two don't mind living here? You don't have to, you can live with Daddy if you'd like and just stay with Mommy a couple days."

_Please say no, please say you want to stay here. _My heart silently begged of them.

"You mean we can stay here too!? Yay!" They both screamed and started jumping up and down.

Relief washed over me. "Did you hear that, Emmett?! We get to stay!"

I looked up and saw all the Cullens in the hall way.

_Thank you, I mouthed to them._

Masen ran up to Emmett and jumped into his arms.

"Come on, squirt. Let's go play that new Wii. I bet we can bet Rosie and Jasper!" His booming voice turned into a booming laughter.

As they disappeared down the hall, Jasper and Rosalie were muttering about betting wages, and Alice kept egging them on, of course already knowing who would win.

Esme politely excused herself, saying that she was going to make the twins a bed time snack and wait for Carlisle to get home.

I was left alone in the room with Eli and Edward. I walked over to the gigantic bed and flopped down, patting the spot next to me.

Eli got a running start and joined me with a lithe jump up to the bed.

"Come on, Daddy! I want to sit on your lap!" She squealed with joy and excitement.

A smile spread across Edward's face like nothing I've ever seen before.

He jogged over to the bed, picked Eli up, spun her around in the air and brought her back down, sitting her gently on his lap.

"Isn't it almost your bed time, little Eli love?" Edward gently asked.

"I was waiting for you to come home with Mommy. You and Mommy were gone for too long." Eli frowned.

"I know, but we are never going to leave you again, angel. Now do you want me to read you a story?"

Eli grabbed Edward around the neck and kissed his cheek. "No! Sing to me please!"

Edward looked over at me with his crooked smile then started to sing.

He sang until Eli fell asleep in his arms, then walked her down the hall and tucked her in. At vampire speed he ran back to our room, just as I was walking out bathroom and crawling into bed.

"You and that mutt made the two most beautiful children," Edward said, taking his sweater off and crawling into bed. He lay above the covers, tucking me tightly underneath and nuzzling up against my neck.

"I dreamt about them you know." I turned to face the father of my unborn children.

"About who, love?" He was nuzzled into my hair now.

"About our babies. They looked just like you, down to the hair," I paused, almost letting the part about their red eyes slip out.

"You were there, too; we were in our meadow. I was…old. And you kept telling me that you weren't going to change me, that I would always be human. My own children didn't even know who I was. I was only the person that gave them life, but you…you were their family. I was nothing to them."

Edward's sigh interrupted me.

"Bella, do we really have to discuss this now? I'm not going to change you, I'm not going to damn you to this life. You deserve to have a human life."

I sat up and pushed away from Edward. "Edward, you do realize that I will die someday. That I-"

"When you die Bella, I will follow you." He interrupted again.

This statement really infuriated me. "And leave your children orphans?!" Just the thought of my children losing not only me, but also their father, made me feel empty inside.

Edward scooted closer; wrapping his arm around me and pulling me back down. "Bella, how about we agree to cross that bridge when we get to it, ok, Love?" He picked up my hand and placed cool kisses on my knuckles one by one.

"Edward, I just want to be with you for eternity. I love you too much to ever let you go again," I whispered.

"I don't want to ever live without you either, but right now we need to focus on these little ones right here," he placed our hands on my stomach.

"Our children are the most important thing right now, all four of them. Just think, tomorrow we find out the gender. Let's focus on that, the little joys from our creating life together. Now sleep, my love. I will be here when you wake up."

"I love you Edward, more than life itself." I said, before falling asleep.

**-:- -:- -:-**

**Victoria POV**

Another minion has failed me, and presently I was furious. Fuming. I'd given the nameless slave the most simplistic of all instructions.

**-**Wait until the Cullens are at least one hundred millions away.

**-**Make sure the Bella and her little brats were home.

**-**I'd distract the protective four-legged freaks, and get them as far away from the house as possible.

**-**Set fire to the house.

**-**Make sure no one survives.

Bella wasn't there, though. She'd escaped and made it to the hospital, the dog never leaving her side. It was proving to be harder to get to her then I'd thought.

Lucky for the minion, the dogs got him before I did, because I would have made him suffer.

I stood one hundred yards away from the Cullen's house, Bella's scent tormenting me as I twisted a plot to get her alone.

Her scent was different than I remembered; not as sweet, a slight bitter scent tingled in my nose.

The house had five beating hearts in it. Five bodies filled with warm, flowing blood. My mouth watered at the thought.

I'd kill her little brats first as she watched. Her death would be slow and painful. She would endure pain just like my James did. And Edward would know who did it, and I'd wait for him to come to me.

A plan began formulating in my head and I really needed to get back to Seattle. I'd be needing more minions if this was ever going to work.

**-:- -:- -:-**

**Bella POV**

"Do you all feel the need to be in here? I don't want Bella to be uncomfortable. I don't want anyone to be in the way of Carlisle," Edward's irritation was obvious.

"Edward, really its fine. They just want to be here when we find out the genders." I tried reassuring him.

"Edward, it's fine, as long as everyone stands back. Just remember this moment belongs to you and Bella, no one else." Carlisle was also trying to calm him down with comforting smile.

"Ok, you two, let's see if you're ready to be a boy or girl," Carlisle said, looking at the screen.

I grabbed Edward's hand and looked up at the screen.

"Ok the one on the left is a…" Carlisle didn't get to finish, before I felt two more bodies shoved into the small space, and Edward and I were torn apart.

Alice gracefully jumped over the table and landed two feet away from the screen. Rosalie was right on her heels, shoving Edward to the back of the room.

"Get out of my way, Rosalie! I was here first and I'm Bella's best friend!" Alice shouted, bumping Rosalie away with her slim hips.

"Yeah right, Alice, can't you just tell the future? Get out of my way, or so help me God Alice, I will shred all of your credit cards with my teeth." Rosalie spat out.

"I can't see until Carlisle sees. Plus I don't want to look ahead, I want to be surprised!" She returned adding, a threat if Rose ever touched her black card.

"Yeah well, some of us can't be so lucky to have these powers, so budge off!"

"Rosalie, Alice, geez! I'm the father, now move." Edward elbowed them both.

Instead of moving them, he only got caught up in the fight.

"He's right, Rose. He's the parent, so move so we can see!"

"Both of you move! Jasper, Emmett put them on their leashes." Edward was getting even more irritated now.

So was I. I just wanted to know the sexes of the babies. MY babies. I was about to kick everyone out. I glanced back to Esme, and mouthed a plea for help.

"Ok, ok. Enough is enough you three!" She chided, placing herself between the offenders and the coveted monitor, and lightly shooed them to the back of the room. Esme grabbed my hand and told Carlisle to continue on.

"Ok, let's see, they've shifted slightly, but maybe we can….yes here we are," Carlisle lifted his slim finger and pointed to the fetus on the left.

"See this right here, this one is a…" Once again he was interrupted.

"Esme! You just wanted to get closer to the screen. Does no one understand that I'm the father? Get out, everyone get out!" Edward barked across the room.

I was slightly taken aback as one by one the Cullens hobbled out, their heads hung in shame.

"For two girls they sure can throw an elbow," Edward muttered, rubbing his chest.

"Ok, are you two ready?" Carlisle sighed.

I grabbed Edward's hand and nodded yes. Carlisle placed the Doppler back onto my stomach.

"Well, proud parents, you two are having…"

* * *

**READ ME-- A/N:**

**Ok so this is where my awesome readers come in. I'm putting a poll up on my page of what you guys want for the genders; because you guys are awesome and I wrote for you, so why shouldn't you pick?! **

**A. Two Boys**

**B. Two Girls**

**C. One Boy One Girl**

**Don't let the dream in the beginning make your decision, it was just a dream. Also, for everyone that reviews this chapter, a sneak peek will be coming your way soon. I hope I'm not forgetting anything else. hmm (sits still for ten minutes and thanks) ok I can't think of anything. Love you guys and hope to hear from you soon, through a review, PM or anything else. haha!**

**-BB**


	34. Rubber Ducky you're the one

**AN: I know I say it every chapter but I'm really, really sorry it takes me forever to get the chapter out. I have a full time job working first shift and a part time job working third shift (its 2:30am and I just came home from work to an email from my beta, so I'm posting this sucker), so when I'm not working, I'm sleeping! Thank you for everyone that helped me, and offered to help when my beta was M.I.A (I'm sooo happy you came back letempspasse! You are more then just a cosmic janitor.) **

**A tiny bit of warning, this chapter is rated PG 13, but I know all my readers are mature ;] and awesome! So sit back and relax and enjoy some Sexward/ Dadward.**

* * *

**Edward POV (29 Weeks Along)**

"Well, proud parents, you two are having.." Carlisle's voice trailed off to a pause, taunting us.

He had a big, goofy smile on his face and his mind was closed off so I couldn't read it.

_So not fair, Carlisle._ I thought, becoming extremely frustrated and flustered at the same time.

Carlisle sighed then laughed as if at his own private joke.

"Well Bella, Edward, congratulations you are adding another boy and another girl to your family."

I heard a small gasp and then a cry escape from Bella's gaping mouth. I looked over and she quickly covered her face with both of her hands.

Was her sheepishness do to the fact that she was embarrassed to be crying?

Or did she want two boys or two girls?

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, tugging her hands away from her face.

_Should I let you two alone?_ The question formed in Carlisle's head.

I nodded, never letting my eyes trail away from Bella as he left.

"Love, what's wrong? Are you upset because you wanted a specific gender?"

She just shook her head as her cries turned into hiccups.

"I'm just so happy!" She squeaked out.

"A boy and a girl, I can't wait to tell Masen and Eli. Masen always wanted a little brother." A smile crept onto her face, soon stretching so wide it covered her whole face.

I felt my non beating heart pinch up in my chest. I loved the twins as my own children, but the fact was that they were part wolf. They weren't one hundred percent human. I could just hope that Bella loved our children as much as Eli and Masen.

"I know, lovely. They are going to be so ecstatic." Just talking about them made me smile too.

Bella slowly sat up, letting out a shaky breath, then a sigh.

"I guess we should let my family in. Then maybe telling Charlie. Jake, too, if you'd like."

At the mention of all those people, Bella flopped back down on the bed; the ugly, gray protective paper crinkling under her body.

As if on cue, the door flung open and the Cullen Clan ran in.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Alice yelled, jumping up and down, her tiny ballerina body bouncing off the walls.

"Alice, calm down before you knock over all of the equipment and break it. Plus, don't you already know? Now tell us Bella." Rosalie barked out.

Bella was about to tell everyone our news, but Alice cut her off.

"I didn't look; I want to be surprised too you know, Rose. So just pipe down so Bella can tell us!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone pipe down, Bella and I have something to tell you."

I looked over at Bella and grabbed her hand. I soothingly squeezed it, giving her reassurance.

Awkward silence stretched between all of us. I looked over at Bella again she had a sly grin on her face. I let out an uncomfortable and unneeded cough.

"A boy and a girl!" She shouted, letting my hand go and setting them on her round belly.

Everyone pounced on her, giving her hugs and kisses and congratulating her. Rose and Alice grabbed her hands and started chattering about names, clothes, toys and other baby related things.

Esme walked over and kissed me on the cheek before her petite arms reached around my chest, pulling me into her.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. My son, I love you and I'm so happy for you." Esme whispered into my ear.

She squeezed me one more time, let go and walked over to the door and into Carlisle's welcoming arms. I didn't even see him standing there.

I looked at them, with their graying wigs, specially made for them so they would look older, the less-than chic clothes, aging them ever so slightly.

Two thoughts popped into my mind.

The first was how much they've sacrificed for me. After the whole nightmare on Bella's eighteenth birthday, we all met up in Alaska to live with the Denali Clan until we figured out what to do.

Carlisle and Esme began living a new life, starting over as twenty some-things, madly in love, for the first time without us. They were pretending to be newly-weds; Carlisle as a pediatric doctor, Esme a home maker; just two people blissfully in love.

Emmett and Rose were traveling around the world, honey-mooning for six straight years. A week after Bella's birthday they got married (again) and left for Europe. Every place they went a postcard would follow: London, Ireland, Spain, France, Germany, Italy, Greece, even Budapest. Next there was Jamaica, Mexico, Australia and Africa. They bounced around from country to country, taking flights to arrive when it was dark and lived the high life. Well the high night life, anyway.

As for Alice and Jasper, well, they had been living a normal life in Alaska; very un-Alice.

She was, however, ordering designer clothes from Paris, Milan and New York, wearing them once then selling them cheap on eBay or donating them to charity.

I was bouncing around, hunting Victoria. I lived out of suitcase, in dark, dingy, cheap hotels. Yeah, I had millions of dollars that I could have spent on ritzy hotels, Gucci suits or a private investigator to hunt down her for me with no questions asked. But I was miserable and felt like I needed to be miserable, because the love of my life was out there living her life.

In my mind it was yin and yang. I had to live this pitiful and wretched life, so she could live an exhilarating and whole life.

Basically we were all taking a break from the 'new kids in school', orphans living with our aunt and uncle, dating in the family, silent weird teenager routine. When we all managed to met up again, I had a stacks of post cards and letters, each giving details about the bevy of exotic countries, some that I haven't yet been to.

The second thought that crossed my mind was how happy they looked, how old and happy they looked. Secretly I think they liked looking like that, because they knew that it would never really be that way for them. They would never be old, happy grandparents. Yes, we are all over one hundred years old but we would never get wrinkles, liver spots, or gray hairs.

Not unless we paid for them.

My thoughts were cut off, when I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"I still can't believe this! Our little Eddie is going to be a pops!"

I frowned, "Don't call me Eddie. And I'm older then you, so stop calling me little."

His massive hands landed on my shoulder, "Oh come on, Eddie, you are smaller than me. Are you going to name the boy Eddie Junior?"

He smirked. There's nothing more annoying to me than being called Eddie.

"Yes Edward do you have a name for them yet?" Jasper joined our conversation.

I turned toward Bella and raised an eyebrow. The room grew completely silent.

"No, no names yet, I guess. Parent names are sort of already taken." Bella blushed. She did already name the Eli and Masen after my parents and Charlie.

"Well if you carry the little beans the full thirty seven weeks, we still have two months to decide." I smiled at Bella, giving her reassurance.

"Well get up, Bella. Edward, go buy her a baby book so she can pick a name for them!" Rose barked out her order to me.

I rolled my eyes. She was so gentle with Bella now, which sort of scared me. Yes, Rose was envious but I had a feeling she was using Bella. To be honest, I was half afraid Rose would take the newborns and make a run for it.

Yes, I think she is that crazy.

As Alice slid over to Jasper and grabbed his hand, I watched as Rose put her hands under Bella's armpits and pulled her up.

I could tell by Bella's expression that she was slightly peeved. She didn't need help and if she did, it should be from me. I am the boyfriend and the father of the babies.

Bella gave a polite 'thank you' and walked over to me, smiling.

"I guess we can go now. I'm tired, can we please go home and nap?"

"Anything you want, love." I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything we need to know before we head home, Carlisle?" I called out.

Carlisle walked over to our little circle.

"As we discussed before Bella, the fetuses will grow hungry, craving a substance besides human food. I know you hate the sight of blood, but I think tonight you should experiment a little. We can meet later in the week and discuss how you are doing, if it's helping or not. My advice would be to put some blood into an opaque cup, hold your nose and just drink!"

Bella and I both cringed.

Edward, it needs to be done, it will give strength to your children. It's just an experiment, purely trial and error.

I nodded my head, letting him know that I understood. "Also, we never really discussed it, but since you noted taking a nap I thought I'd bring it up. Supine hypotensive syndrome is a very serious condition."

Bella nodded her head so I assumed she knew what it was but I didn't.

"What is supine hypotensive syndrome?" I asked.

"Supine hypotensive syndrome is caused when the inferior vena cava is compacted by the weight of Bella's fetuses, placenta and amniotic fluids while laying in the supine position-"

_What the hell is he talking about?_ I heard Rose whisper in her head and without missing a beat she interrupted.

"Ok Carlisle, Bella might now what's happening and Edward is a doctor so he understands these things…and of course I understand because, well, I'm just that smart, but can you please dumb it down for the others," she shifted her quickly head to the right, laying the blame on Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, of course. As Bella lay on her back, the weight of the fetuses will press down on the inferior vena cava, also known as the large vein that carries de-oxygenated blood from the lower half of her body and into her heart. It's the equivalent to going into shock."

Carlisle paused, pondered how best to dumb-down the lecture then continued.

"If the blood flow is constricted, Bella's blood pressure will plummet, thus causing stress to the fetuses, cutting off their blood and oxygen supply. In Bella's case I'm not sure how much that would affect the fetuses, but I'd rather not test it."

I made a mental note to look up more information on this. Bella must have sensed my distress.

"It's ok, Edward. I just have to sleep on my side, a pillow tucked under me so my lower half is slightly raised. A pillow tucked between my knees helps, too."

She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Ok, good. Are we good to go? Anything else we should be informed of?" Bella turned to Carlisle and questioned.

"No, just normal stuff; get enough rest and nutrition. Pick baby names."

Carlisle gave his million-dollar smile, kissed Esme on the cheek and headed back to his office.

"Well, who wants to go hunting and give these two some alone time?" Alice asked as we all walked down the hall.

Everyone said 'sure' and kept walking. When we made it to my office, Bella and I bid everyone bye and slipped in.

"Sorry love, I just wanted to grab some things out of my desk."

I walked over to my desk and picked up some patient files that I needed to review. I reached down to the bottom drawer, pulled it open and pulled out a baby book.

"Ok, love, we can go home now."

I slowly (well, slow to me) drove home, trying to keep the car under 60 mph. Bella was carrying my little boy and my little girl so I had to keep them safe.

When we got back to the house, I carried a giggling Bella upstairs before placing her feet on the floor.

"I'm just going to change and go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She smiled, walked over to her dresser, yanked some clothes out, walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

To distract myself from Bella's disappearance, I kicked off my shoes and clothes, quickly changing. I had started to sort through my case files, when Bella walked in and flopped down onto the bed. Her body sunk down and she was engulfed within all the golden fabric.

"Help please!" She squealed reaching for me.

I carelessly tossed my folders on the dresser, crawled onto the bed, careful to hover over her body and support my own weight.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, dipping my head and kissing her on the lips.

I felt goose bumps break out along her exposed skin.

"No I'm not. I'm fat. I have cankles, my fingers are the size of sausages and I feel like the ugliest person in this whole town. I don't even know how you can stand to be seen with me."

Bella turned her head away from me.

Is that how Bella saw herself? Some ugly, fat, oompa-loompa? No way in hell could I let the woman that I love, the woman carrying my children think that way.

Tenderly, I tugged her chin to look at me.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Bella," I demanded when I noticed her eyes were closed.

She slowly opened then, blinking rapidly so the moisture in them wouldn't escape.

"Beauty is not caused. It is." I kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't think quoting Emily Dickinson is going to make me feel better."

"Oh Bella, my Bella! You are so beautiful, how can you not see it?" I kissed one eye then the other. "You have never been more beautiful as you are right now."

I lowered my head, kissing her neck, then pushed her shirt aside and kissed her collar bones. I let my head dip even lower, scattering cold kisses on her stomach.

"That feels good." Bella seemed breathless.

I smiled against her stomach then boldly went just a little lower. My frozen lips grazed the skin right above her pants.

"Edward, stop please," She pleaded.

I raised my head; Bella's eyes were sealed shut, her bows curved down, and her mouth in a tight, thin line.

"Are stretchy maternity pants a turn on for you?" She questioned.

"Anything you wear is a turn on for me." I smiled, kissing her skin again.

She groaned. I wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or agony so I pulled away, dragging my body off the bed and to my feet.

She groaned again, "It felt so good. Don't stop, please."

She was good enough to devour.

I edged back up the bed and up her body, tugging my shirt off along the way. It wasn't good enough though.

I wanted her to be naked with me.

"Lift your arms." I commanded, jerked her shirt up and over. She was left in a pink bra that clasped in the front. Perfect.

I managed to undo the bra and keep up with the kissing at the same time.

I grabbed her breast in each hand, softly kneading them.

"Take your pants off," she barked out, quickly adding, "and mine too."

With my vampire speed I rolled onto my back, flicked my jeans off then literally ripped hers down the sides.

My eyes were greeted with matching pink panties and the creamy white skin that I loved.

I went back to attacking her lips, neck and collarbone as her arm reached between our bodies, trying to make contact with for my swollen member through my boxers.

I wanted Bella like I'd never wanted her before. I wanted to show her that even if she was bigger in some areas, it didn't matter to me. I loved her; I always have and always will.

I thought about what Carlisle said about Bella being on her back for too long. I wasn't really sure how long I would be able to hold on to my sanity before I erupted, so I playfully ordered Bella on her hands and knees.

I positioned myself at her entrance, grabbing her beautiful, full hips.

"Love if I hurt you, please let me know."

I waited for her to nod her head before I pushed forward. Bella gasped as I entered the threshold to her warm, wet apex. I was slow at first, my motions slightly choppy. I was trying my damnedest to go easy on her body.

As the pleasure started to build and the friction of our lovemaking grew more intense, her hand reached down to the small bundle of nerves.

"It feels so good, Edward!" She choked out as I pushed myself harder, further.

I wasn't really sure how much longer I could last before sanity slipped away and I was lost to the monster. I felt my hands gripping her hips so hard that I knew I would leave bruises. I removed my hands and placed them on her ass cheeks. I squeezed them ever so slightly.

This wasn't a better placement for my hands.

I quickly pulled out. I needed a moment to clear my head. I needed a minute without watching my dick slide in and out of Bella. Just thinking about it was enough to push me over the edge.

Instead I watched Bella as she pleasured herself. Her hand moved so gracefully, the bliss written all over her face.

This wasn't much better. I couldn't watch for long or else I was surely to spontaneously combust.

"I'm going to cum soon Edward." Bella moaned out.

_Me too._ I thought. It was all I needed to get back to work.

With all the force that I could muster up, I thrust back into her, stretching her, hitting her just right.

It was all that was needed to push her over the cliff. Bella instantly climaxed, her walls squeezing around me, holding tight, never wanting to let go.

She was muttering my name, encouraging me to follow her into the haze of pleasure.

I couldn't last any longer and I felt myself slipping away.

My balls seized and spasm at the same time, causing hot seed to spurt into Bella, claiming her as my own.

Branding her in a way no one could take from me.

I let my body slump forward as I rode the waves of satisfaction, slowly thrusting while lights twinkled behind my eyelids. I was floating and for how long I'll never really know.

When I finally came down, I pulled out and collapsed onto my back.

I could have basked in this sensation forever. I looked over at Bella, lying on her side. Her soft curly hair had run wild, curling around her shoulders and face, tickling her skin. Her eyelids were at half mast, probably fighting sleep and she was chewing on her bottom lip.

I reached down to the bottom of the bed to where all the covers had been kicked off and tugged them over our bodies.

"Sleep Bella," I whispered into her ear.

She muttered something under her breath that I couldn't comprehend, before she crept into dreamland.

Oh, how I wished I could join her.

**-:- -:- -:-**

**Bella POV**

I awoke from my sex-drunk stupor to some mild toned chatter. Two people were fighting outside the door. I could tell right away that it was Edward and Alice. This couldn't be good.

I went to reach for my clothes that I wore to the appointment when I remembered that Edward had ripped them to shreds.

Instead, I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and an old Forks High tee shirt.

I crept over to the door, just in case Edward and Alice shut their traps before I even got there. I managed to make it without them noticing me.

I cupped my ear up against the door.

"She'll never go for it, Alice." I heard Edward say. I could picture him gritting his teeth, nostrils flaring.

"Well, that's too bad because it's already done. I just haven't seen a vision yet because she doesn't know."

Now I could picture Alice stomping her feet.

"I guess we should tell her now." Edward's voice stopped then picked back up.

"Bella, I know you are standing at the door." Edward pushed open the door, almost smacking me in the face.

"What's going on?" I questioned, stepping back so they could come in.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

Oh no, an Alice surprise was never a good thing.

What was it going to be this time? Clothes? A new house? A hospital wing dedicated to me and the twins?

"We're having a baby shower!" She shouted, pulling a folded pale green envelope out of her pocket.

Was she serious? I hate parties, especially ones focused around me. Did she learn nothing from the last party? Plus baby showers are about receiving gifts and don't we already have everything we need?

"Alice-" I started.

"Take a look Bella, it's a cute invite!" Alice's eyes flickered to Edward. He scowled back at her.

I took the invite out of her hands, flipped open the envelope and pulled it out.

It was a cute invitation. The invitation was a diaper with blue, pink and yellow polka dots and a Velcro duck safety pin holding it together.

I tugged open the invite and skimmed the contents.

_You're Invited!_

_(It's a Surprise Baby Shower)_

_Mom-to be: Bella Black_

_Hostess: The Cullens/Hales_

_Place: 234 Park Way, Forks_

_Time: 5:00 PM_

_Date: Saturday, July 10th_

_RSVP By: Saturday, June 26th (Ask for Alice, Rosalie or Esme)_

My eyes scanned the information again. July 10th? That was two days away!

"Alice, when did you send these out?" I asked, trying to keep my temper down.

"Like a month ago." She sounded like nothing was wrong.

"A month ago?" I half shouted. Then I turned to Edward, "Did you know about this?"

"No." His voice sounded flat.

"I was hiding it from him. Rose, Esme and I have been planning it for a while now! I invited all of your friends from school, some people from high school, even some of the pack. Just trying to be nice and all."

I just stared at her in shock. How did she get any of the addresses?

"I told you Alice." Edward snarled out.

"It will be fun! Games and food! A cake!" Alice started jumping up and down.

"Alice, I don't know. The twins' birthday is in two weeks, we always have a party at the park. I really should focus on that first. Plus I don't really talk to any of those people anymore." I started to trail off.

I just did not want this party. Edward must have sensed my discomfort.

"We don't have to do this, Bella. We can cancel right now. You just got out of the hospital."

"Absolutely not, Edward! I'm not canceling this, even if I have to tie her to a wheel chair and lock the brakes."

Edward and I simultaneously gave her the stare of death.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving!" She said before dancing out the door.

After Alice disappeared I wilted down on to the bed, my head spinning. Edward sat down behind me, and rubbed my back.

"We don't have to do this, Bella. I'd feel better if we don't do this."

I looked back at him, "Why's that?"

Edward let out a long sigh which was never a good sign. "Alice can't see how the baby shower is going to go, which most likely means that there will be some mongrels there. No one wants those flea bags on our land, or in our house."

I thought about it for a minute. This war between them had to end. Especially since Eli and Masen are part of the wolves' world and these two little ones are going to be part of the vampire world. I refused to have my children pinned against each other in this pointless war.

I pulled away from Edward.

"Can you not call them that? Can your family stop calling them mutts or dogs?" I stood up on my shaky legs.

Edward just raised his eyebrows.

"I used to be married to one of those 'mutts'. I was friends with those 'dogs'. Those 'mongrels' welcomed me into their family even though they knew that I loved you," I stopped for a second gathering my emotions.

"Someday my own children might become those 'flea bags'. Do you guys not get that? You say that you love Eli and Masen, yet you make fun of their heritage!" My voice was getting higher.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. "I'm going to Charlie's. I guess I'll be back in time for the baby shower." I spat baby shower out in a mocking voice as if it was a dirty word.

I tried my hardest to hold in my tears as I slammed the bedroom door, walked past all the Cullens gathered in the unused dining room, and drove back to my old life.

**-:- -:- -:-**

"Come on Bella one more round of 'Dunking for Ducks'!" Alice cheered on as I stumbled back to my seat.

"No more Alice! I need to sit for just a second!" I couldn't help but laugh.

The baby shower actually turned out to be a good idea. Of course Alice and Rose wouldn't allow anything less.

All my friends from school came, along with some co- workers for the library I'd worked in and the café I used to waitress for after the twins were born.

Angela, Ben, Jessica and Mike (who opted to leave their new born at home) came and were beyond ecstatic that they finally got to venture into the infamous Cullen's house.

Sue even brought Charlie, Emily, Leah and the twins up.

The shower itself was Duck themed; yellow, white and blue flowers spilled out of upturned umbrellas, there were claw foot tubs filled with water and floating yellow, rub ducks.

In every corner there were stuffed ducks, and they even had cute little ducks waddling around the back yard.

Every inch of every tree, bush or potted plant had twinkling soft, white lights.

Even the table clothes, cups, and plates had little ducks on them splashing in puddle and the silverware was blue and yellow.

I walked over to the table that housed the food and drinks. A group of caterers stood behind the tables serving food.

Since it was past dinner time, the spread consisted of steaks made to order, ducks (yes actual ducks, which seemed a little gruesome to me, but it was so tasty) that were roasted over a fire pit, a salad bar, macaroni and cheese, 'quack'ers and cheese' platters, (Alice thought that was so witty) fruit platters and a blue punch with rubber ducks floating on top.

Unfortunately I wasn't able to drink much, because I was choking back blood. It seemed to be working too, because the babies were calm in my stomach.

On the dessert table was a chocolate fountain with marshmallows, graham crackers, different fruits, pretzels, cookies and a pound cake. Sitting next to them were duck shaped sugar cookies, different colored and flavored cupcakes and in the center sat a giant cake. Each tier was made to look like packs of diapers and on top sate two little ducks.

It was beautiful and every time I walked past it my mouth watered more and more. I just wanted to dive into it, but I resisted.

I trudged back to my table with my plate full of goodies while Alice set up another game.

"Ok, now it's time for 'Baby Item Memory!" Alice shouted as she passed around printed out sheets.

This was the seventh game we'd played. We'd bobbed for ducks, played 'Don't Say Baby or Mommy', 'Diaper Changing Races', 'Guess What's in the Diaper', 'Candy in the Bottle' and were currently waiting for someone's ice cube to finally melt, so their 'water would break'.

I groaned as Alice passed the table I was sitting at with Charlie, Emily, Leah and Sue. The twins alternated crawling on Charlie or chasing the ducks instead of sitting.

As Alice slapped the papers down on our table, Edward slipped into the chair next to me.

I swear I heard Leah hiss.

When I'd showed up at the house this morning, I'd still been a little heated about the fight we'd had. That all disappeared when Edward handed me a giant bouquet of yellow primroses , sat me down and went into great detail on how sorry he was.

"Just one more game and then it will be time to open gifts. How's the blood, by the way?" Edward whispered in my ear, before kissing right below it. I smacked him on the shoulder for his last comment.

He knew how much I hated blood. Even if now the taste of the coopery liquid was starting to taste pleasant.

I had to stop thinking about it! So instead I listened to my guest as they tried to remember what was all on the cart that was sitting covered in the middle of the tables.

Good thing I wasn't playing because the only thing I could remember was baby bottles, a rattle, a teething ring, some pins, and diaper rash cream.

Angela ended up winning because she remembered twenty three of the twenty seven items.

"Ok, everyone gather around Bella's table because it's time to open presents!" Alice excitedly announced.

Everyone grabbed their chairs and circle my table, with boxes, bags and envelopes. I felt a little uncomfortable with all the attention on me but Edward squeezed my hand and gave me his goofy, one sided smile.

"Ok." I said smiling back at him.

Angela handed me her gift first.

It was a giant, white bathing tub for the twins. It was filled with two sets of onsies, two terry cloth hooded robes, towels, washing clothes, bibs, burping towels, diapers, a brush and comb set, bottles, pacifiers, a teething set, shampoos and soaps, and two rubber ducks.

Next was Jess, not to be out done. Out of two colossal bags I pulled out two long pieces of clothing line. Each line had clothes pinned to them. Each set of clothes were themed to match the season or holidays. As the seasons changed so did the size of the clothes.

By the end, I'd received numerous packages of diapers and wipes (you can never have enough), cards with money (which Edward smirked at), gift cards, picture frames, books, clothes and even two cute little rain coats and pairs of rain boots.

"Hold on; Carlisle, Jasper, Charlie and I got this for Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed out as he shoved over to Edward.

He had three large boxes balanced in his hand.

"Ok this one first!" He said, handing over the top box.

Edward was hesitant at first, but finally opened it. His face was perplexed, as he pulled out a tool belt labeled 'Daddy's Tool Belt'.

Everyone ooo'd and aww'd as he pulled things out of the tool belt.

A pair of rubber gloves, a nose plug, a pair of goggles, Tylenol, ear plugs, hand sanitizer, a pair of tongs, baby powder, lotions, rolled up diapers, even rash cream.

Everyone laughed.

Next was a 'manly diaper bag' with a roaring tiger on the front. Inside was a gray shirt that said, 'I Rock' with two matching onesies that said, 'My Daddy Rocks.'

The last was a filled with 'Daddy and Me' books and a picture frame.

It was a funny, yet touching moment. I felt tears dance in my eyes as I squeezed Edward's hands.

"My water broke!" Someone in the crowd bellowed and giggled, severing the moment and winning the center piece in the middle of my table.

Before I knew it people were starting to trickle out, yawing and congratulating me before they made their exit.

I sat at my table as groups started to break off, starting mini conversations and catching up throughout the yard. Even Charlie and the La Push gang had to leave.

"Leaving so soon, Dad?" I asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, I have to head back to the station." His mouth drooped even further into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I tried not to sound too worried.

"It's nothing. Just some teenagers went missing from Seattle. We've had another family come down with a missing person's flyer."

My heart started to pick up speed. Charlie must have sensed my discomfort.

"It's nothing to worry about, just some teenagers running away."

I gave him one last hug, thanked the women, as they hissed at the Cullens and left. As they left, all the Cullens gathered around my table and started to pepper me with questions.

"So come up with any names yet?" Jasper asked, speaking probably for the first time tonight.

"I'm not really sure yet," I replied, shrugging my shoulders and glanced to Edward with questioning eyebrows.

"Well I was thinking Floyd for the boy and Gertrude for the girl?"

I cringed at the names. Nothing against them but they were just too old-fashioned.

Rose scuffed.

"What? Those were very popular names when I was alive!"

"Well those names are horrid. When I was alive I used to dream of naming my children Genève or Rosa, Kenneth or Anthony."

I was about to agree with liking those names, when Jasper spoke up.

"Rose, these are a new breed of vampires, they need names with character and strength. During the war I met a couple whose names were Harrison and Dahlia, they tricked and killed many of the Confederate's enemies. Now those are names with appeal!"

"Jasper, the last thing we want is violence in their lives. When I was human the popular names of the time were Prudence for females and Cornelius for males. Most names were religious."

Everyone laughed at each other's names, memories and stories from when they were human. They each took turns talking about names that were popular, and names they hated.

The laughter continued as Alice got up to help Mason and Eli chase around the ducks.

"Angela is getting ready to leave, love," Edward remarked as Angela made her way toward us.

I stood up and meet her half way so the rest of the Cullens could continue to joke about names.

"Ben is waiting outside for me. I had so much fun, though." Angela said as we embraced.

"Thank you so much, Angela, for coming," I paused for a second trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered.

She gave me one last squeeze and disappeared through the kitchen door and back into the house.

"Angela was just reliving your friendship." I felt Edward's hand slip into mine.

"She is a very good friend." He murmured into my hair before leading me back to the table where more food awaited me.

Across the yard I heard Alice announce that we would be starting one more game in five minutes.

"Is this almost over? My feet are killing me and I'm so tired!" I groaned.

"It will be over whenever you want it to be over." Edward chuckled, before kissing me on the cheek.

I was just about to tell him it was over when Angela reappeared with an elegant, white box in her hands.

"Hey, Angela. I thought you were heading out?" Edward asked, getting up and gesturing to take his seat.

"This was sitting on your front step, so I figured I'd bring it in."

"Thanks, Angela." I grabbed the box out of her hands and motioned for Alice to join the rest of us.

"Don't open it here, Bella. Wait until everyone leaves," Esme suggested in a hushed voice.

I couldn't wait though, so in the nicest voice I had, I made an announcement that I was tired and thanked everyone for coming.

After the guests left, the catering staff was ushered out, and the twins were asleep, we assembled in the living room.

"What do you think it is?" Jasper inquired, rubbing Alice's shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were up to her temples.

"I don't know; the twins are blocking my visions. Just open it. Maybe it was Jake but he was too big of a coward to come in?"

Maybe it was, I thought as I pulled the ribbons off and popped the lid. Inside there were layers of tissue paper blocking whatever was in the box.

I lifted the final layer of paper and screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little lovin' never hurt anyone. So what do YOU think the twin's names should be? Or what was in that box? Send me a review and you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter! I love you guys so much, yo are honestly the best readers ever!**

**-BB88**


End file.
